Saving the Girl Bodyguard
by elvionina
Summary: A tomboy, Taylor Rosanna, is a bodyguard. Her first mission is to look after a player and to keep him out of trouble. But he is a person, who always does what he wants. What happens when the player is interested in her?
1. Girl Bodyguard Vs Mr Player

**_Chapter 1: Girl Bodyguard Vs Player_**

Saving lives of many presidents, prime ministers and politicians – that should be me. I had graduated from BlackArrow Academy, a school of only professional bodyguards. And well, my life just started. I was ready to take whatever life threw at me.

I headed to the office, rooms and hallways of mirrors and glass.

_What a big place this is, _I thought to myself.

Walking quicker, I tucked in my black suit and fixed my tie a bit. As I came closer to that door, people around me stared. I guess it was unusual for them to see a person like myself; a different gender wearing a dark suit.

The light was bright, shining on the polished marble tiles below my leather black shoes.

Feeling the tension around me, I took off the shades and folded them. My fingers felt a little cold and shaky as I reached for the pocket inside my black suit; must be because of the snow outside.

Glancing around the large area again, I shook my head and forced a straight face; I was not afraid of anybody – not even if they were three times larger than me. Fixing my tie one more time, I strolled through the large wooden doors.

Yes, this was my first mission or assignment as a professional bodyguard. I came first for BlackArrow Academy and I had gained respect from everyone there.

What was left to me now was a lifetime of protecting important people of the country. Other bodyguards would protect a person as long as they paid them. But not me. I'm different. Only if that person was good, then I will do what they ask me. If not, well, goodbye.

Holding tightly to the metal handle of the giant doors, I clicked the knob and pushed it.

Standing there was a man with strong features. He was indeed the boss of this office; he smiled at me as I entered.

"Welcome, Taylor." He greeted.

I walked closer and offered him my hand, "You must be Mr. Peterson." I shook his hand firmly.

"Yes, yes." He nodded, "Please take a seat."

I glanced over to his desk and saw many objects that were made out of either gold or silver, which added a nice touch to the rich brown wooden table. Opposite of the table were two chairs, cushioned with soft leather. I sat down.

Lifting his glasses, Mr. Peterson seated himself in his chair across from mine. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you." He said, "I had heard a lot about you." He signalled with his hand for someone to close the doors behind me. "I need your help." He passed me a file.

I glanced down and opened the folder, "What is this?"

Mr. Peterson crossed his hands and placed them just above his desk. "A mission you need to accomplish for me."

I raised an eyebrow, "For what cause?" I flipped through the sheets curiously.

He laughed, "For my family," He said, closing his eyes, "It's about my son."

"Your son?" I asked, wondering why he would ask me to do such a thing.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I need you to maintain him." He paused, "And keep him out of trouble."

"Like what?"

The old man sighed, "He's too much for me," he answered, "even for a well-known businessman."

I glanced down at the files again, and continued flipping through the folder. I noticed several police records, and well, anything else that you could think of for a player. As I read through the words, I found a photo of this boy.

Golden hair, blue eyes, firm nose and thin lips. I can just simply glance over a photo and remember a person's detail appearance for a lifetime. I can never forget people who I see or talk too. Like the time when I was seven. I remembered exactly how the postman looked like. Even though he just delivers mail, which would only take about five seconds to do so, I still remember his appearance even to today. This was one of the reasons why I was top in BlackArrow Academy. However, this wasn't a skill that BlackArrow Academy had trained me. This was one of my natural abilities.

I glanced back at the photo and nodded to Mr Peterson's statement. Yes, as I guessed, his son was definitely a player. A boy that seemed to be afraid of nothing but himself.

"So can you do it?" Mr. Peterson questioned, gazing intently into my eyes. "Miss Rosanna?"

I looked at him, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Standing behind the brick wall, I glanced over my shoulder. For the last half an hour, I had been watching this person. The person I was supposed to, what you call, '<em>protect', <em>or, look after.I didn't mind watching people, to be honest, though it does make me feel like I'm a stalker. But this was my job; to maintain a person – in this case a player.

The boy walked out of the hotel through the shiny glass doors. A person walked past and threw him his keys, which he caught easily, with his eyes glimmering in soft blue; even I could see it from ten metres away. He smiled as he winked at the girls who walked past him. All of them giggled amongst themselves. He took slow steps to his red Ferrari, which apparently was everything to him.

I ran quickly over behind him and grinned. This might actually be a little fun.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, with my dark shades covering my eyes mysteriously.

He turned around, looking shocked, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "From now on, you and I are going to be buddies." I paused and whispered, "Very _close_ buddies."

His eyes widened and grinned back, "Really?" He started, "How so?" He said, stepping into his red shiny sports car.

I placed my hand over his shoulder, "Where are you going?" My voice changed to a much deeper tone.

"I don't know," he replied, still grinning at the girls who walked past, "you tell me."

"Is that how you want it?" I turned and flipped his hand so that it was bent backwards, making a sound of cracking bones under his skin.

"Owwww!" He yelled, "I'll tell you. I'll tell you." He repeated and turned around, trying to look under my shades, "Can you let go of me?"

"No." I answered firmly, "You tell me first."

It seemed like forever as he smiled and winked at the next group of girls who walked past, "You're embarrassing me."

"I don't care." I enforced more muscles onto his hand, "Tell me."

"Okay, okay," he said, trying get loose, "I promise I'll tell you, if you let go of my hand."

It looked like he was still blabbing on about this, so I pushed his hand and twisted it further, making a louder sound of cracking veins and bones, before I let go of his hand. I smiled.

"Ouch." He complained, reaching for the keys in the car, and turned on the engine. He boosted his red Ferrari and sped off to the main road.

I stood there momentarily, "I knew he'd do that." I smiled, talking to no one in particular and shifting my hat tighter, "But he'll be back."

* * *

><p>Shaking loose of his hand, the boy grinned. "Who does he think he is?" He said out loud, still smiling, "I beat all forty-eight of those bodyguards and I'll do the same to this one too."<p>

But as he stopped his Ferrari and pulled the brakes, using the hand the bodyguard just _adjusted_, cracking sounds under his skin was heard. The boy stepped out of his red car and yelled at the top of his lungs as he glanced down at his hand.

"What the hell did he do to my hand?" He screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is a story I just started. Hope its good. Looking forward to your comments. Thank you! <em>


	2. What Are You?

**_Chapter 2: What Are You?_**

"Where is he?" He yelled to his phone, "I need him now!"

Trying to reach for the bandages, he had attempted to scrub his hand and try to '_untwist_' his veins. But after trying that for about two hours, it still didn't work.

"When I find him, I'm going to kill him!" He ended his phone call and chunked it on the floor.

"Owwww..." He continued, still staring at his hand.

He had tried to have it fixed by several different doctors, but they all said that the twist of his veins could only be undone by the person that did it.

"Great!" He yelled, as though he was alone in the room.

It was an ache that twisted his mind, even though it was only on his hand.

His blood couldn't flow probably and all the doctors said that if it was not undone in forty-eight hours, his hand was likely to be paralysed for life. A rich player like him wouldn't want to have that. And for sure, another thing was, he wouldn't even want to know what real pain was.

Getting in fights with other boys was normal for him. It was like his lunch. He couldn't live without a fight for a day. It made him build more anger inside for some odd reason. The only way he took it out was onto another person, or sometimes even, a whole group; if he felt like it, especially when they didn't watch their mouths.

Bruises, cuts and pain was normal for him to get from fights, but the one he had at the moment was aching under his skin; something that his mind wouldn't leave off.

"Need help?" A voiced said behind him.

He turned around and saw that very same bodyguard smiling at him, with shades covering his eyes and a black hat.

"You!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like cat got your tongue." I smiled at him.<p>

He glared at me, "You!" He pointed, "You fix my hand right now!" He said, as though it was a warning.

I grinned, "And what happens when I don't?"

He grinned back, "Then you're fired!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Me, fired?" I walked closer to him, "You're kidding right? You didn't even hire me, so how are you going to fire me?"

His eyes burned with fire, "Fix my hand now!"

I grinned again, "And what happens when I do?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Then you can continue your job."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"Yeah!" He said, quietly, "What else do you want? Money? Girls? I can give it all to you!"

I shook my head, "Girls? Seriously?" I yawned, "You still can't tell, can you?"

"Tell about what?"

I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe he didn't recognise that I was a girl yet. What a dumb person this player was. I thought that he'd better. I pulled my hat tighter. Or maybe it was just because I was playing tough on him already.

"Please, just fix my hand," he said, "or else my hand is paralysed..." He paused, "Forever!"

I smiled, "I know that."

"What! You know that?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do it fast then."

"Nope!" I replied, facing my back towards him, "When you learn your lesson, then I'll fix your hand."

"What?"

"Yep! That's how life works. It's either you listen to others and follow, or you're paralysed forever." I grinned, "So, I guess it's all up to you."

He sighed, still rubbing his hand, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're pretty soft for a player." I grinned at him, but his eyes were focused tight on me. He was serious this time.

I smiled at him again, "You promise me ten wishes," I paused, "And I'll fix your hand."

"What?" He asked again, looking shocked.

"Oh, you don't want me to fix your hand." I took a few steps away, taunting him.

"Wait!" He called out, still processing everything, "What are your wishes?"

I shrugged, "I don't have any at the moment." I smiled, "So when they come up, I'll tell you."

His eyes focused on his hand again, trying to control the pain of the blood flowing in his twisted veins. "I'll do it."

"Good." I said, satisfied with my result, "But how can I trust you?"

He lowered his eyes in search for something. "Here," he said, taking something from his pocket, "take my mother's bracelet. It's the most precious item to me."

I glanced down at his hand and gazed at the silver bracelet. There were small crystal flowers forming along the silver like it was growing on the vine. Surrounding each flower were thin leaves that matched the softness of the flower petals glimmering under the room lights.

I looked up and cast a glance at him, to see if he was lying. That was a trick boys did all the time. I glanced at him again and saw my own reflection in his blue eyes. I smiled again, "I won't take it." I lied.

"What?" His eyes blinked, "I'm serious. It's the most precious item to me." His voice quieted, "My mother died."

My eyes widened. _What? His mother died?_ How could a person like him, have a missing love of a mother? He was kidding, he has to be. I looked at him again. His eyes were serious – very serious.

I shrugged, "Prove it!"

He turned the silver bracelet and showed me, "Here," he pointed, "see this carving?" He pointed at the letters of _RB_ in cursive writing. "This stands for _Roses Blue_." He said, "It means true love."

My eyes widened again, as I lowered my sunglasses a bit. "I see." I replied. Reaching for the bracelet, I grabbed it off his hand and placed it in my pocket. "Give me your hand."

He rubbed his hand again and showed it to me. I smiled, looking at the purple veins from his skin. "Pretty bad isn't it?" I asked.

He silenced.

I touched his hand, feeling where the veins were running. I looked closer at his hand and my eyes widened, "I think you're paralysed forever." I said.

"What?" He started, "The doctors said it would be okay under forty-eight hours."

I nodded, "If only you didn't use too much pressure on it." I said, "Like chunking your phone on the ground."

He glanced over at the phone, broken to bits on the tiled floors of the room. "Stupid phone." He said.

I grinned, "It's not the phone that is stupid," I replied, "It's you who threw it in the first place."

He glanced at me again, "What!"

"I'm serious. Because you threw your phone using you injured hand, there was much blood pressure in the twisted veins, making it worst." I looked at his hand again, "And now it's paralysed."

"Can you still fix it?"

"You call your hand '_it'_ now?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

I sighed, "You need to fix this." I pointed at his face.

"Fix what?"

"Your behaviour."

"But my hand is paralysed at the moment," he paused, "thanks to you."

I smiled, "No problem!"

"What?"

"Could you stop saying _'what'_? I'm getting really annoyed here, because I'm trying to find a way to fix your hand."

He sat still and in silence.

I watched his hand again, feeling the heart pulse moving under his skin. I thought for a while.

_What happens when your hand is paralysed?_ Blood could still go through but your nerves are not controlled anymore.

I glanced up, "I got it!"

"You can do it?"

"Yes." I replied, "But you have to care for the pain for a while." I smiled slightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well," I said, "I'm going to try the Chinese traditional method first." I told him, "You know, the needles one." I looked at him, and he gave me a blank face, "the one called Acupuncture." I went on.

"What?" He replied. _Gosh, he takes a while to understand things._

I nodded, "That's the only way left." I pulled his hand and a sound was heard.

"Owwww..." He reacted, "What was that for?"

"Trying to make it better." I smiled, "Of course."

He stared at me.

"You need to come to my place." I stood up. But something felt light as my black winter hat fell down to my shoes and my brown hair was freed, curling down to my shoulders.

The player's eyes widened.

He gasped, "You're a girl?"

* * *

><p><em>Hope this chapter was good. I had fun writing this chapter.<em>


	3. He's Truly a Player

**_Chapter 3: He's Truly a Player_**

"I can't believe you're a girl." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, "You haven't seen a girl before?" I chuckled slightly to myself.

"No." He paused, "It's not like that. It's just, I haven't thought of a girl bodyguard before." He looked at me again, as if not knowing what to think.

I stopped placing the needles into his skin and glanced up. He was grinning at me. "What's with that look?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nothing."

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Well, then," I said, continuing placing another needle into his hand, "I'll have to try this." I placed the needle under his skin a bit harder than I had been.

"Owwww..." He complained, "What was that for?"

I cast a glanced at him, "For giving me a weird look and for not answering my question _correctly_."

"_Correctly_?"

"Yes." I said firmly, placing another needle into his hand, "Not _correctly_."

"How can you tell what answer is correct or not?"

I glanced at him, "Simple." I looked straight into his blue eyes. "You're lying."

He sat there looking at me, "Well..." He started, but I cut him off.

"You know what?" I paused, "My first wish, is for you to tell me the truth all the time."

"What?"

"You promised me those ten wishes, remember?" I said, "Anyways, I don't really care if you lie to other people, just not me."

He smiled, "Okay. I will."

I looked at him again, _That's the face boys make when they are thinking_. I smiled, "So tell me the answer for that question again."

He grinned yet again, "What was the question?"

_Seriously, some memory he had_. "Why were you giving me that look?"

He just kept on grinning, "Because I'm interested," he paused, "in you."

My eyes widened. He was _definitely_ a player. I placed another needle into his hand harder than the one before that.

"Owwww..." He reacted tensely, "I _was_ telling the truth!"

I smiled, "I know." I lied, "Just testing you."

He cast me that look again, "Really?"

I smiled, "You want me to place these needles the hard way on you," I pointed the thin metal between his eyes, "don't you?"

He silenced.

"Thank you." I said, "This is going to hurt a bit."

He glanced away, watching the city lights shine behind the clear windows of the night.

I concentrated on the needles, placing a little pressure on each needle a little more, and pulled them out slowly. Every time I pulled a needle, he reacted a bit, but tried to keep still. I knew this because this method was painful. It had happened to me before.

"There," I said. "Done."

He glanced down at his hand and tried to move a finger, but it didn't budge. "Why can't I move my hand?"

I packed up the needles again and stared at him, "You can't move it for three days."

"What?"

I pulled a roll of bandages and started to wrap it around his hand. Gently, trying not to disturb the flow of blood in his veins, I lifted his hand up and rolled the bandages around each finger. Finally, as a finishing touch, I tied a knot.

"Hopefully, this will help." I said, "If you chunk anything or move your hand with too much pressure, it's going to be paralysed for lifetime," I paused, "and I can't fix it anymore."

He silenced. The atmosphere of the room changed.

"Thank you." He finally replied.

"No worries." I answered, "I'll see you tomorrow then," I took a few steps to the door.

"Wait." He called out.

I turned around, "What is it this time?" I expected some ridiculous request or something to try and get rid of me.

"What's your name?" He asked, but wasn't looking at me.

I smiled, "Taylor."

He whispered my name a few times, "See you tomorrow then." He said, as though I was a friend now.

I waved and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"How is my son?" Mr. Peterson asked.<p>

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, Sir," I folded my arms, "His first lesson was taught."

"Good." He said, "I want you to do anything to make him a good person again."

I smiled, "You have the right person for it."

He nodded, "You may leave now."

I stood up, "There is still one thing I want to ask you."

His eyes widened, "And what might that be?"

"Sorry," I said, "But what happened to his mother, your wife?"

The man sighed, casting a glance over the clear view of the city through the windows, as he stood there in silence for a few moments, "She had a car accident."

I lowered my eyes, "Sorry..." I said again, leaving the door closed.

I could tell, that he was remembering something about his wife; seeing it was something that he had regretted all his life.

Sometimes learning all the lies of telling the truth, made you wonder if it was appropriate to see people's faces anymore. Because the moment I looked at them, I could briefly tell what situation they were in, whether to trust them or not. This was the first rule I was taught in BlackArrow Academy.

I walked out of the room, placing my shades over my eyes and tying my dark brown hair up. I knew that I was a girl bodyguard, but I wasn't an easy target.

It was actually the early morning, I came into the office, and like last time, everyone was staring at me as though they had never seen a girl bodyguard before. I reached for my pocket and felt a hard surface in my hand. I took the item out and saw that it was the bracelet that the player gave me, as a proof of his ten promises exchanged for this paralysed hand. He was telling the truth when he said that this belonged to his mother, then.

For a player, I wouldn't expect something like that before. I walked down the hallway and headed for the glass doors. But while I was standing there, I saw him again, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a leathered jacket. Glancing up, I placed the bracelet back in my pocket.

"I knew you were here." He said, showing his bandaged arm.

"Good to see that your arm is still in an _'okay'_ condition." I replied.

"Actually," he paused, "It's gotten worse."

My eyes widened, "How so?"

He started to laugh, "Kidding!" Still laughing, "I can't believe I got you."

I raised an eyebrow.

He stopped and turned to me, "So where are you heading?"

I smiled, "Who do you think you are?"

He looked at me again, "Aren't you my bodyguard?"

I shook my head, "Just for yesterday." I said, "That's all."

"What?"

"Man," I started, "you seriously have a problem with the word _what_," I pointed at his mouth. "Anyways," I smiled, "Got you back. Now we're even."

He grinned, "You're... good." He said, nodding, "So you're still my bodyguard?"

I cast a glanced at him, and continued walking.

He began to follow me, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to follow me? Since I'm the person you need to protect?"

I smiled, "With everyone else, I do that. But you." I shook my head, "Big no no."

"Why not?"

I grinned, "Because you're a different story."

"Different story?" He asked as he walked past some girls. For the first time, he didn't seem to smile at them. That was unusual – definitely.

I stopped and looked over by the side of the hotel; noticing people who looked odd, even though they were wearing waiter's clothing from the hotel.

The two men pulled out something behind them, and aimed for the glass doors. I glanced worriedly back to him right as a shot was fired.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope that you are still following this story! Thank you for those who support!<em>


	4. Catching After the Player

**_Chapter 4: Catching After the Player_**

The bullet flew past the plants and shattered the glass doors of the hotel. I could see that it was aimed for him, so I turned and pushed him down. We both fell hard on the marble floors, landing safely away from the bullet.

"What was that for?" He asked, standing quickly.

"We have to go!" I told him, pulling this jacket to his chest, "Those people are after you!" I pointed at the people advancing.

He turned to look at the waiters, who were slowly coming closer to the hotel doors. "Oh man," he said, "not them again!"

"You know them?"

"Yeah." He replied, scratching his head, "It's a long story."

"Don't have time!" I dragged him along with me, "Let's go!" We ran outside, away from the people trying to hurt us.

Shutting the doors of the Ferrari, I took the keys from his hand and boosted the accelerator to maximum speed, heading for the main road.

"Where are we going?" He asked, glancing back occasionally to see if anybody was following.

I focused on the road, "I don't know. Somewhere they won't find you!"

He sighed, "You're the weirdest bodyguard I've met."

I smiled back, "And you're the weirdest player I've met."

He glanced at me uncertainly, "I'm weird?"

I grinned, "Yes." I paused, still concentrating on the road, "Very weird."

He silenced.

I drove past many people, speeding through the traffic lights. Yes, it was very dangerous, but I couldn't seem to lose the car that appeared to be following us. With another quick glance to the mirror, I could still see the blue car behind us.

"We have to go faster!" He said, seeing it also.

I honked at the cars in front of us, telling them to go to one side and I hit the brakes, causing his sport car to cause loud screeches and create marks on the road.

"Careful!" He yelled, "It's my car!"

"I know. I'm trying to create something."

"Create what?" He asked.

I smiled and hit the accelerator again, boosting the car to give off smoke behind the wheels. Quickly, I drove under the bridge and into the tunnel that was ahead of us. I stopped the car and quickly pressed the brakes, turning off the engine.

"Hopefully we lost them." I said.

He hurriedly got out of the car, searching if there were any marks on his car. He glanced at me and stared at the headlights. "You!"

"What?" I complained.

"You broke the headlights!" He said, pointing at me, "Do you know how much they cost?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, "I know, I know." I said, trying to calm him down. "Very expensive?"

"It's $25,000 for the headlights!"

"Woah!" I replied, closing the door of his red Ferrari and looking at the damage.

"Yeah, and how are you going to pay me?"

I shook my head, "I don't know," I shrugged, "I just saved your life!"

He stared at me, "No you didn't!"

I glared at him, "So you're saying that this car is more important than your life?"

He looked at me, "Yes!" He had problems.

"Okay then," I said, "I'll just fix this car then" I kicked the door hard, making a huge crater into his '_expensive' _Ferrari door and turned on the engine.

His eyes widened as his jaw dropped, "What did you do?" He started to yell.

I stared at him, "See? Your life is still there, and your car is still working perfectly fine. This just shows that nothing matters when something like the surface of your car is ruined."

He dropped his jaw at me again, "You're just unbelievable."

I smiled, "I get that a lot."

He walked over to me, "You're a bodyguard that doesn't even know my name." He said, "What kind of person are you?"

I smiled at him, "I know your name." I replied, "I just don't like using your name that's all."

"Okay..." He reacted, "You're truly a weird person." He smiled, "What's my name then?"

I grinned at him, "You really want me to say it?"

"Yes."

I smiled again, "When you were first born your name was Cody Thomas Peterson Junior."

He reacted quickly, "How did–"

"But that's not all I know." I said to him, "You have changed your name to Fred, Mark and then Timothy." I paused, "And now your name is Dean Peterson."

His eyes widened, "How did you know all of this?"

I smiled at him, "I did my homework. So I guess I have an A+ by the sound of your voice."

He shook his head and looked at his car, "How are you going to pay this?"

I smiled, "Remember the wishes?"

His eyes widened, "Not that again."

"Yes," I said, "It's that." I looked at him thoughtfully, "Anything that I do is a damage you can't complain at me, or find any other way to put it on me."

"What?"

"Well, if you don't want to then," I said, looking at his bandaged hand, "I don't mind doing that again."

He took a deep sighed and nodded, "Fine. I promise." He said, "So you used two wishes already, leaving eight left."

I smiled, "Not exactly two."

"What now?"

"I only used one."

"How so?"

I grinned at him, "I didn't say '_I wish'_ for the one before." I glanced at him, "Remember? The one I just told you two minutes ago."

He stood there staring at me, "Now that you mentioned it..." He said, shaking his head, "You're just unbelievable."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"They shouldn't be able to find us anymore." He said, opening the door of his car. "Let's go back home."

I smiled, "Home?"

"Is there a problem?"

I stood there, remembering what _home_ meant. It was a word I didn't believe in and that would never change in the future, I was sure of it.

"Hey!" He said, looking at me, confused.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

He stared at me, "You seriously have a problem." He ended his sentence as he heard a tone. He looked down, searching in his pockets and picked up his phone. Smiling, he answered his phone, "Hey there, Amanda!"

I shook my head, "Well, you have problems with girls, Mr. Player!" I purposely said louder.

He glanced at me, trying to cover his phone from the girl. "It's nothing." He said, "It was my bodyguard." He smiled, "He has a girly voice, that's all."

I glared at him, "Girly?"

I hated being girly! It was always pink, fashion, hair and nails! So stereotypical! Even though I had blue eyes, I remembered having blonde hair once, just because of this spy thing. It was so itchy. I couldn't put my hand down and away from my head. I sighed. _Hope I don't need to have blonde hair again._

I hadn't worn a dress or skirt for like seven years, and I was glad. It really made me wonder why girls had to wear short stuff up to the thighs, showing off their long legs. It creeped me out when people looked at my legs. I shook my head.

"You want to go to a party?" He asked, smiling and placing his phone in this pocket. "There's one tonight."

"Me?" I said, "Party? You're kidding me."

"You just seemed like you're stressing out a lot." He shrugged, "That's all."

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Stress?"

"Yeah!" He said, "You look pretty tired, to be honest."

I smiled at him, "You're trying to be nice to me, aren't you?" I paused, "So that I can pull another hand to a bandage again?"

"Woah!" He said, showing his bandaged hand, "I'm fine where I am. I don't want you to pull anything from me anymore." He shook his head, "I guess you won't go then." He smiled.

"What's with that smile?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He answered, still smiling.

"You forgotten about the _no lying_ wish already?"

He shook his head, "No." He paused, "I was just wondering how you would look like in a dress." He said, looking at my black suit.

"Hah?" I glanced at him, "Dress?" The word really sounded rusty from my mouth.

"Yeah!" He smiled, "I think you would look hot." He glanced at me, "Especially with that long hair of yours down too."

I stared at him, "You want a broken leg now don't you?" I paused, "So that I can push you in a wheelchair or something?"

"That reminds me." He said, "Why do you leave your hair long, if you hate been a girl so much?"

I glanced at him, "Don't ask." I said, "It's a long story."

"Come on." He said, "I have plenty of time." He looked down at his watch, "Three hours straight to be exact."

"Why would I tell you?" I asked, going into the car and closed the door.

"Because..." He paused, "I care."

I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't stand it. I came closer to him, staring into his blue eyes. He looked at me and glanced down at my lips...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you're still following the story. And I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.<em>


	5. Dress Party

**_Chapter 5: Dress Party_**

He was staring at my lips, and I was staring into his blue eyes. He came closer touching my dark brown hair and began to close his eyes. Shocked, I felt his warm hands over my skin. But the moment his lips were an inch away from mine, I panicked, quickly reached for his shoulder and twisted it.

He reacted, opening his eyes yelling out pain.

I let go of his shoulder and he stared at me. "What was that for?" He said, trying to adjust his shoulder muscles but it wasn't working.

I blinked, "Trying to protect myself." I glared at him, "Anyway what were you thinking?"

Trying to smile as well as controlling the pain in his shoulder, he answered, "I–" But the words never came out.

I shook my head, "You really want to play around me too?" I glanced at him, "Even for your bodyguard."

He smiled, "You knew it didn't you?"

"Of course!"

"Knew that I like you?"

My eyes widened, "Wait. What?!"

He smiled, "You didn't hear it, probably?" He said, "I'll spell it out to you." He smiled again, "I – like – you!"

I burst to laughter, "You?" I pointed, "Like me?" I laughed again, "Everyone hates me, in this world; even my mother."

He looked at my confused, "Your mother?"

"Yeah. In a way, she should hate me."

"How come?" He asked again.

"She passed–" I stopped, "Wait, why do I have to tell you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and then burst into laughter, "I really I got you, didn't I?" He said, "Especially when you didn't say anything when I touched your hair."

My eyes stared at him.

"I was just playing around with you." He said, still chuckling.

I smiled, "Good." I twisted his shoulder again.

He yelled out pain again. "What was that for?"

I smiled, "Just playing around with you."

He shook his head, "Can you, now, fix my shoulder back to normal?" He quietens, "Please?"

I smiled, "You didn't learn your lesson from yesterday didn't you?"

He grinned, "Nope!"

I sighed, "I guess, it's a longer process than I thought."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I grinned, "I was saying, you're really a player!" Changing the subject.

He lifted his bandage hand and glanced at his shoulders, "I was born to do this!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I paused, "Born to change your name three times, Dean?"

"No." He said, "I was born to know you."

I grinned, "Know me? We only met yesterday. That's only one day, playboy."

He smiled, "You know me too well." He said, "But I need to know you."

I came closer to him and knock his head, "Hello?" I asked in his ear, "Is there anyone home?"

He sighed, "Just fix my shoulder, will you?" He pointed, "It's really starting to hurt."

I smiled, "It's supposed to hurt," I paused, "that's why I did it in the first place."

He glanced at me, "What do you want this time?" He looked at me, "What's your wish?"

"Ah," I smiled, "You know me now, don't you?"

He stared at me.

"My wish is for you to understand yourself more." I answered.

"What are you implying?"

"You don't understand yourself so much." I started, "So you need to know what you truly are, before anything else happens."

"I still don't get you." He stared at me weirdly.

I shook my head, "You'll understand what I mean later. But for now just promise me you'll think about yourself to _change_ okay?" I said, "And I'll fix your hand."

He smiled, "You trust me now, don't you?"

I stared at him, "If you want people to believe you, you tend to do it yourself." I smiled, "And you're doing it now," I paused again, "yes, even for a player like you."

His eyes changed the moment I finished the sentence, "Why are you so similar to her?" He whispered.

I pretend as though I didn't hear what he just said. "Show me you shoulder?"

He silenced as I reached my hand over his arm and twisted it, allowing the muscles to function normally again. "There." I said, "You should be fine now."

"Thanks." He replied, moving his arms around the car a bit. "We should go now." He turned on the engine.

"Wait!" I said, "I'll drive."

He grinned, "I don't want you ruining my car anymore."

I smiled, "I won't this time."

"No." He said, "I'll drive." He continued, "You just sit there."

* * *

><p>I adjusted my black tie and walked into the room. There were definitely many people in this party, the party Dean told me to go, but I was only here to do the promise his dad told me too – to maintain Dean.<p>

The lighting was bright but golden in a way, that made the room lift up with dreaming colours. It seemed very formal; you know one of those five-star-restaurant parties. Even though he said this was a small party, it seem very big too me. I walked over to the door and stood there watching people drinking cocktails and eating, or should I say taste, fancy food.

The room was mostly filled with young people, but for some reason it was still too formal. They all seemed like my age, but they act so much older.

"There you are." Dean came over to me, "You look like you want to join."

I shook my head, "I'm a bodyguard." I stated, "This is my job; standing here guarding the doors."

He smiled again, "If you say so." He said and walked to one of his friends.

I adjusted my shades, standing there firmly, watching people. _This is going to be a long night._

Girls walked past me and giggled. I saw them wearing those silky dresses or those one of a kind dresses by a famous designer. Well, which one of it was; I just stood there maintaining an eye on Dean.

He glanced at me a few times and was drinking cocktails laughing with his friends. But something I noticed that he wasn't smiling to the girls who walked past him – unusual again – however his friends seemed to do the smiling at the girls. I guess they are also players.

Funny how, the type of people, only hang out with one group. Like, players with players and girly girls are with girly girls; that really made me laugh about life. It was something that I never manage to join into. I was a girl, or rather a tomboy, who likes to be what I want to be. I didn't care what people thought of me. Because my father used to always tell me that my life was made up of my thoughts not other peoples.

I smiled as I remembered those memories and the moment I smiled, he saw me. _Great!_ I never wanted players to see my true smile. They would always annoy you after it. You might ask me how I know. Well, let's just say I took experiences – experiences that I would never forget.

He smiled and walked over to me. "Why are you smiling?" He asked, giving me the curious look.

I kept a firm face, "What are you on about?" I replied, "Can't smile whenever I want to now?"

He grinned at the girls who walked past; I guess he still has that habit. "Are you sure you don't want to join?"

I stared at him, "Which part of the word _no_ do you not understand?" I glanced down at his bandage hand, "you want me to break off another hand of yours?"

He smiled, "You need to change."

"What?" I reacted. _What is he on about? I'm here to change him, not him changing me._

"You need to calm down more." He smiled, "The way you talk always scares people off." He paused, "Maybe that's why you never had a boyfriend."

_That's it! He's so dead now!_ I swiftly grabbed his shoulder and bent it backwards, "What did you say?"

People stopped and glanced at us. He smiled, "Nothing." He said, "I'm just saying. Can you let me go?" He paused and whispered, "You're embarrassing me."

I needed to control my temper down. I let his hand go. What a jerk.

He smiled, "Please just carry on what you are doing." He said, with his gentleman voice, "Everything is fine here."

Everyone followed his words, and the music continued.

"You really are unbelievable." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Changing the subject he stared at some girls and looked back at me. "Are you sure you don't want to join the party?" He continued asking again, "Because I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

I stared at him, "No."

"C'mon." He pleaded, "It would be fun."

I stared at him again, "No."

"Hey Dean!" A voice called out.

He turned around, "Hey there, Richard. How's life?"

Richard smiled, "I guess it's good. How about yours?" He glanced down at Dean's hand, "That doesn't look good."

"Yeah." He smiled back, "Had some practice with my bodyguard." He glimpsed back at me.

"Woah!" Richard replied, "Who's your new bodyguard? I heard you took down the last forty-eight down."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced at me, "It's just my father hired a new one. And well, he is definitely different. I like him."

Richard's eyes widened, "You're the first I heard to like a bodyguard. I always find them a little annoyed." He reached for another cocktail, when a waiter walked by.

"Well," Dean introduced, "This is my bodyguard, Taylor." He said, "And this is Richard, my best friend."

He offered me a hand, "Nice to meet you, Taylor."

I grinned but didn't answer. This Richard seemed fishy by the way he was talking.

Dean glanced at me, telling me to shake hands, but I ignored him.

"Okay." Richard withdrew his hand, "I'll go over there," He pointed at the girls smiling. But the moment he walked past Dean; he nudged him, spilling cocktail over my suit.

Richard paused, "Sorry." He said, "I'll call the waiter over." And he left.

"Great!" I complained, "You call those people friends?"

Dean just laughed, "I know what you mean." He said, "But this is life. It's always unfair."

I glanced at him, "For a player, you really know where you are."

He smiled, "No, I just said that to impress you." He smiled again, "Gotcha!"

I stared at him.

He stopped, "Fine." He glanced at me again, showing his thinking eyes, "Hey, you should go change."

I glanced at him, "Is this one of those tricks?"

"No." He replied, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A player."

He shook his head, "You know that I can be a gentleman as well."

I stared at him again, "Right..."

"Fine," he said, "you just go to one of the rooms and change. I'll get everything else prepared."

I nodded and exit the party, heading to the closest room there was. But as I opened the door, there were waitresses waiting for me.

"Evening Miss." They said to me.

"Miss?"

"We have everything prepared for you." They all look at me again.

I took off my shades and the moment I did, one of them locked the doors. I turned around "What do you want from me?"

"We are only doing what master asked us to do." One of them answered, "Please change your clothes, Miss."

I glanced over to the second waitress and she was holding a soft dress. I thought of Dean again, "Did he prepare this?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I said to the waitresses.<p>

They all nodded and smiled, giggling amongst themselves.

I entered the same doors that I exit from the party. And the moment I stepped in, which I was struggling to wear those high shoes, people glanced at me.

My dark brown hair was shinning, curly to my black dress that was filled with small, elegant flowers by the edges of the trim. The dress was kinda short; it was somewhere up to my knees. And people are just looking at my legs which was really creeping me out. I tried to smile, feeling the tension and atmosphere that I was in.

But the moment I looked up, I saw Dean smiling at me. He took offered his hand, "Be my girlfriend for tonight," He whispered softly.

I smiled at him, "Why?" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

He smiled again, "I promised you another ten wishes."

I looked at him, and noticed his blue eyes were different. I nodded and slipped my hand into his.

* * *

><p><em>Is this story good? Haven't been getting many comments, but I still hope that you're still reading.<br>_


	6. Mr Player's Promise

**_Chapter 6: Mr Player's Promise_**

Slipping my hand, I felt his warm hand holding mine as everyone else in the room watched us. The music in the party seemed to elegant with each step I took. Walking with him, he smiled at me and I smiled back. The step I took past some girls; I heard them whispering, "Wow! She's so lucky!" The first one said. The girl next to her smiled, "They're like a perfect couple."

I smiled as I heard the comments, but in reality I was really struggling how to walk with these high heels. They may seem simple, beautiful and gently wrapping around my feet. But they were in fact very hard to walk with; especially when it was like seven years ago the last time I wore them. This was some of the things I hate being a girl.

He smiled and placed his hand over my hips; I weakly smiled and slipped my fingers over his shoulder. Hearing the music moving within the golden room, people held hands with their love and danced under the shinning lights.

He smiled at me again, staring into my eyes, "You look very beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled, "Thank you." Trying to be polite, "You prepared that act didn't you?"

"What act?" He said, smiling at me again.

"The act of spilling cocktail over my suit," I answered, still trying to calm down.

He smiled, "Well, I had to," he continued, "or then I won't be able to see you like this." He glanced down at my dress.

I sighed, feeling stress over my feet. "You promised me those ten wishes, so don't you dare forget." I warned him, smiling. "Which adds to the eight wishes I have left. And that equals to eighteen wishes."

He stared at my lips, "Yes, yes. I will never forget." He continued, "There was something I've been wondering for a while."

I weakly smiled, "What is it?"

He gazed into my eyes, "Why did you decide to be a bodyguard," He paused, "When you can be such a beautiful girl?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I know something about you." He said.

"I guess you have the right to know something from me," I sighed, "It's because of my father," I whispered.

His eyes shocked. I guess he didn't think my answer would be something like that.

"What happened to your father?" He asked.

My eyes lowered, feeling my lashes softened, "He passed away."

He silenced and gripped my dress closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I felt like tears were going to pour out of my eyes for some reason. This never happened to me before. I haven't cried before. Never. The day I knew my father passed away, I didn't cry, even if it was seven years go. But today, it felt like I was able to let it out. But I can't. I can't let him see me cry. He would ask more questions. But my heart felt warm, from a long time. Usually it was always ice or stone. Perhaps that's why my tone when talking was always different and cold, scaring people off.

I gripped my hands and pushed him away from me. "Sorry." I said to him, trying not to let my eyes fill with tears. "I have to go." I quickly ran out of the doors.

The boy stood there watching her leave from his hand. Moments passed, as he stood there not knowing what to do next. But when it struck him, he quickly followed after her.

My eyes streaming what seemed like tears as I raced out of the party and down the stairs of many levels. I wanted to run away, something that I wasn't able to do for a long time. Finally, walking out of the glass doors of the restaurant, I took off these high heel shoes and took off the silver earrings and necklace off and placed them in my hands. I was sitting there by the marble stone fountain with my feet free from heels. Tears streamed off my cheeks, I tried controlling them again, but I can't. I have to stop. I have to stop!

I can't left myself go loose anymore. This was the same reason why I wanted to train into a bodyguard, for my personal selfish reasons. Saying that I can protect someone was something I always wanted to do right; after that very day. The day I learnt my lesson, I hid my true self away from the surface, and became what I wanted to be. A strong person that was always right. I wanted to be perfect; a person who doesn't know what was sadness, pain and love.

I struggled myself with pains of bruises and blood. But I never wanted a scar in my heart. I was afraid, that it might happen again. People always say to me that time can heal everything, even the ones in a heart or mind. But I never believed that. It didn't happen to me, so it can't be true. It probably was just some rumour people made up.

I gripped my hands feeling blood rushing under my skin. I have to stop! I have to stop! I have to be strong; strong as stone and as cold as ice. It was the only way I could stop myself from turning into shattered glass pieces.

Lowering my head, my hair hid my face from what I am. Hearing the water splashed behind me, I turned around and smiled. Smiling was something that I cannot do. But at a time like this I have to. I glanced down at the clear water and saw my own reflection. My hair was long and curly a perfect match with the simple black dress that was lifted with flower petals on the trim of the edge. I smiled, imagining what my father would say if he was still here.

I glanced down at the silver necklace and the earrings that I took off before. I haven't worn these for ages, but I still kept the holes in my ears, just in case. I started to wear them again seeing diamond stars dangling from my ears as I glanced at my water reflection. I wore the silver star necklace back on my neck. The earrings and the necklace was a set. The necklace had small stars surrounding the sliver patterned lace.

It shined as I wore them against the black dress. I smiled again, just to hold the tears again.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice said from behind.

I turned around to see him again. "Dean?" I questioned, "Why are you here?" I said, trying not to let him see that I'm crying.

"I thought you needed company." He said, coming closer to me.

"Don't take another step." I warned him. "Leave me alone."

"But–"

"Please." I said quietly, "I just need some time alone."

He stood there watching me and didn't leave.

* * *

><p>She fell asleep in his car. He pulled the brakes and sat there watching her sleeping.<p>

"I hope you feel better tomorrow." He whispered.

Seeing her hair glimmered under the midnight moon; he smiled. He can't believe that a tomboy or bodyguard like her can be as beautiful as she was now. He really can't just believe it. It was like she was a totally different person, like a twin or something. But he could tell it was her, the girl with most beautiful blue eyes, even though she hides them behind her shades.

He can watch her all night like this. When she sleeps she's more peaceful and calm, like an angel. But the question why she had changed, had kept bugging him. He had thought of many scenarios but if didn't seemed to fit; a pretty girl like her turning into a bodyguard that protects, or would he say torture, the person she's maintaining.

He sighed, "Hopefully I can get to know you more." He whispered again.

He took off his jacket and placed it over her; just to keep her warmer. He unbuckled his seat beat and pulled a handle under his feet and his seat was stretched backwards. He laid down facing her and slept as he watched her. "I promise I'll never make you cry again."

* * *

><p><em>I had trouble writing this chapter, and I hope there are less grammar mistakes than the chapter before. And remember to support this story! Thank you!<em>


	7. You Know Me and I Know You

**_Chapter 7: You Know Me and I Know You_**

The sun rose behind the shadows of the tall trees and mountains. Felling fresh air in my hair, I opened my eyes and yawned feeling an ache right in the back of my neck. I glanced down and saw a jacket covering me. I turned to my left and saw him sleeping. I smiled; _He seemed so much like a little boy when he sleeps._

I lifted the jacket and covered it over him, "Thank you." I said.

I began to open door and step out of the car. Seeing that I was still wearing the dress from last night, I sighed. What a night that was. I couldn't believe that I was crying in front of him, I glanced back inside the car. Well, hopefully he doesn't remember it.

Taking another step over the stones, my heels were wobbly and when I took another step my ankle sprain and I fell down. "Great! My ankle is twisted."

I lowered my eyes, pressing down on the sprain. I surely twisted well too. I tried to stand up, but there was just too much pressure going on around my ankle, I couldn't stand up by myself. And just when I sighed, I heard the door shut.

I turned around and saw Dean running over to me. "Morning!" He said, "Are you okay?"

"No." My eyes widened, "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

He smiled, "I woke up before you did, and I laid still." He chuckled to himself.

I lowered my eyes, I guess he's smarter than he looks. I sighed, "Could you help me up?" I pleaded, "My ankle is twisted thanks to the shoes you bought for me."I pointed at the high heels.

He grinned, "Nope." He smiled again, "I won't help you, until you promise me something."

"You want vengeance on me?" I rolled my eyes, "What is it?"

He smiled, showing his thinking eyes, "I want you to kiss me." He said happily, tapping his finger on his cheek, "Especially, when you're still wearing this dress." He glanced down at me.

I shook my head, "No." I disagreed, "I won't do it."

"Why don't?" He looked at me curiously.

"Because I don't kiss the person I'm maintaining." I paused, "I'm your bodyguard."

He lowered himself down, "Fine." He said quietly, "I'll help you up." He held my hand and pulled me up as leaned over him. Gosh, I feel like a girly girl who always need a guy's help like this. I hate it.

"Thank you." I said to him, trying to control myself back on my feet.

He stared into my eyes and smiled, leaning over to my side, "If I can't get a kiss from you." He smiled, "I'll kiss you instead." He placed his lips over my cheeks and kissed me. My eyes widened and I pushed him out the moment I realised what he was doing.

He smiled again, "I got a kiss from you!" He called out, dancing happily.

"What?"I yelled at him, "You did not!"

"Yes, I did!" He said happily, "Well, I kissed you. But that's still good."

"What's gotten into you?"

He turned back and smiled, "Nothing much." He grinned at me with that innocent smile.

"Now, you come back here or else!" I called out, "I'll–"

He smiled at me, "You can't do anything to me!"

I hate it when I cry. They always do this to me; tease me when they know I can be a normal girl, by crying. When, my ankle gets better I'm so going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Sitting there by the couch, I held an icepack over my right foot. While my left foot was stuck in the high heels that I can't seem to take them off. I just sprain my ankle with the heels he made me wear and he stole a kiss from me. This was the worst day ever. And I was still wearing this dress too. I glanced down at my toes, they were totally swollen red by the looks of it, and it still hurts. I swear, once I got the high heel of my left foot, which I can't seem to reach it now, I'm never going to wear those high heels again!<p>

"Hey!" He came out of the kitchen, holding a glass jar of choc chip cookies, "Do you know that they have cookies, in a hotel?"

I stared at him, "Yes, so that they can draw in kids like you."

He walked over to me and placed the jar of cookies over the table and looked at my ankle.

"This looks pretty bad." He lifted the icepack and reached for the bandages.

"No." I said, "I'll do it myself."

He smiled, "You can't even reach for your ankle. Not to mention wrapping it." He glanced at me, "Besides, I made you wore those shoes and you ended up like this. So I'll take responsible for what I've done." He ended his sentence and began to unravel the bandages over my foot.

I had nothing else to say to him. _Why was he been so nice to me?_ I wondered. "Is there a catch for this?" I glanced at him.

"No." He smiled, still wrapping my foot, "I thought about changing myself. Just like you said." He replied, "So I guess this can be a start for it."

I nodded and watched him wrapped my foot.

"That should do it." He finished tying a knot, "Now, we're even." He showed me his bandaged hand.

I glanced at him and we both laughed. "You know," I started, "you're not so bad for a player."

He smiled, "Really?" His eyes widened, "I guess you haven't seen me in player version yet."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I told him, "Because I heard many stories about you."

"Woah! Stories?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," I told him, "You actually have a lot of rumours around you, floating in the air and into someone's ears."

"Wait." He said, "What kind of stories?"

I smiled, "I'm not telling." I moved my injured leg over to the other side of the couch.

"C'mon." He said, "If you tell me, I tell you something I know about you."

I stared at him, "Is there something about me that I don't know?"

He smiled, "Yes there is." He grinned, "Many things."

I sighed and thought about it, _Is it something about my father? Or something about my mother?_

"Fine," I agreed, "I'll tell you."

"Yes." He said, smiling, "You start first."

"Okay, then." I said, "I heard that you had forty-eight bodyguards, and you took them all down." I smiled, "How did you do it?"

He grinned at me, "My secret." He smiled.

"Oh," I started, "so this isn't a rumour?"

He smiled, "Yeah, it's the truth." He pointed, "Which makes you the forty-ninth bodyguard that I have had."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

I smiled, "So what is it that you know, and I don't know about me." I lowered closer to him, hoping that it was something about my parents.

He smiled, "I know that..." he paused, "you like me!"

I sighed, so it wasn't something that he knew about my parents, but one of those jokes he puts on me. I was tired of this; I lowered my eyes to the dress that I was wearing. It was very soft and elegant even though it was black. Something that I had always wondered if a dull and sad colour can be soft and gentle; and I guess it can.

He glanced at me, still smiling, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

I closed my eyes, "I need some rest." I sighed, "I'm really tired today."

He stood up, "Are you going to be alright?"

I smiled still closing my eyes, "I guess I will."

"Okay then," I heard his voice softened, "if you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>He walked over to the kitchen and sighed, "Is she going to be alright?" He slapped himself, in the head, "What did I do to make her like this?"<p>

He turned around to open the cupboard to take a glass cup. But as he opened the cupboard something sprayed across his face and he dropped the cup into shattered glass pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for those who are supporting this story all along! Hope that you like this chapter! <em>_And remember to keep supporting this story by commenting! Thank you!_


	8. Double Kidnapped

**_Chapter 8: Double Kidnapped_**

I heard glass shattered and my eyes flickered opened. There was something wrong. I can tell from my instinct and the sound of silence around me. I looked around seeing that it was normal, but it was quiet; too quiet.

I glanced down and lifted my bandage leg, over to the side of the couch. Something happened. I shook my head, and my long hair tangled down to my dress. I forgot that I was still wearing this dress. I stood up and began to take a few steps away from the living room, glancing over to the kitchen table. _Where is he?_

I slowly walked over the table and saw shattered glass all over the wooden floor. The moment I saw the glass, I heard someone breathing behind me.

I turned around and lifted my leg high and kicked into his neck with a spin. The man laid flat on the floor, trying to stand up. I placed my bandage leg over the man's back and pressed him down, "Who are you?" I questioned with a demand. The man chuckled as he reached for my other leg and grabbed it.

I quickly, bounced off him, and twisted his hand with knuckles cracking as he yelled. He was quite big for a person, but I couldn't see his face because of the fabric mask he was wearing. I have to do something for this person to give up.

I spun my body over the man, kicked him the back of his spine; he reacted. Moving quickly again I took control of my painful twisted ankle and kneed the man in the stomach. He lay still on the ground.

I came over to him and pulled the mask off. I glanced at him again and he was indeed one of those waiters on the other day. I wondered how they tracked us down. But that was when I heard a gun clicked behind me. I smiled and turned around feeling my dress spun.

Facing in front of me was the other waiter on that day. He was holding unconscious Dean carelessly by his jacket collar. I smiled at him, trying to be one of those girly girls. "What are you up to?" I asked politely.

The man with a masked face grinned, "You're pretty hot for a girl bodyguard." He replied, "Come here and you'll be safe with me." He said, with those eyes looking at my legs.

I smiled and followed his instructions, but I planned something else. Reaching under my dress, I hid a gun behind. I held the gun firmly, drawing it in front of his eyes and shot his hand holding the gun. Indeed the man reacted, dropping his gun to the ground and let go of Dean lying on the floor.

I smiled, shooting another two bullets into his legs so he can't walk, and I picked up his gun. "Not so lucky for you today." I said to him, and pulled off the mask. Blood trickled over his hand and feet. I know this was cruel but it was better than killing them with a shot in the heart or the head.

I placed my gun back under my dress and came over to Dean. Dragging him over my shoulder, he was heavy, too heavy. I walked over to the couch where the first man laid still, but the moment I took another step, I heard something spray over me. I quickly reacted, covering over my nose, but it was too late. I inhaled a bit of the smoke, and my eyes began to shut. I couldn't take control of me anymore. I heard laughter and I fell down as I dropped Dean over my shoulders.

* * *

><p>His identity hidden behind his motorbike helmet, as he stood there watching the two got dragged by the waiters into a van, covered by white curtains of the hotel room. When the two men got into the front seat and drove off, he started his motorbike and followed the van.<p>

Driving for about half-an-hour, they finally stopped and pulled out the two unconscious bodies. The one who was badly injured smiled as he glanced at the girl. Who knows what happens next if he didn't follow them. But as he watched they were dragged into a metal car yard; an empty place with only sand and rust from the old cars that surrounded the place.

He got off his bike and quietly followed them in.

* * *

><p>I heard rumours and whispers as felt my heavy eyes blinked. <em>Where am I?<em> I told myself and then I triggered the memory, I was sprayed by that smoke. I moved my hand but I nothing budged; feeling a tight rope holding my arms together hung somewhere up above my head. I was weak, too weak to be moving, so I lay still until I have enough strength.

"Where is he?" The one who sounded like the leader ordered.

"Brother, he's hanging there." One of the younger ones pointed.

"Good," the leader chuckled, "I've been waiting all this time for him." He came closer to Dean. "Looks like his still a player after all these years."

The leader smiled and adjusted his black leather jacket, turning over to me. "And what have we here?" He grinned, "Such a cute girl too actually."

"Brother," the young one answered, "She's a bodyguard protecting Dean at the moment."

"Wow." He amazed, "Very interesting." He walked around me, "She would be fun to play around with."

I so wanted to kick this person, but if I do that worst trouble would come over me more. So I maintained myself and lay still, listening to these people.

"You." The leader pointed, "Wake him up."

The boy nodded and splashed a bucket of ice cold water over Dean. I heard Dean woke up and water was dripping to the sand under his shoes.

"Hi there," he greeted the leader, "Nice to see you again, Josh," He chuckled to himself, "or would I say Jerk," Even though he was the one tied up.

"You want trouble now, Dean." Josh warned, "I don't mind giving it to you," He walked over to me, "Or your girl bodyguard over here."

Dean smiled, "She's a bodyguard, Josh." He grinned, "She's not as easy as she looks."

"Really?" he exclaimed, "Well, at the moment she's tied up." Josh smiled and touched my hair, "What do you think she could do to me, like this?"

Dean chuckled, "I don't know." He smiled again, seeing my fingers moving a bit, "But I guess it would be something out of the ordinary."

Josh burst to laughter, "You really exaggerated," He paused, "just like those days."

_I can't hold it in anymore!_ I have to do something, he keeps touching me.

"Like I said," He began, "you're still a big wuss–"

I kicked him hard in the _'you know where spot'_. And he didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, laying straight dead on the ground.

Dean laughed, "Good one." He said as I look up, "Glad to see that you're back."

I grinned, "Well," I smiled again, "I don't mind doing this at all." I glared down who seemed like the person talking all along.

"Brother!" The others came over to him, "Are you alright?"

Josh looked up at me and glared, "You!" He yelled.

"What?" I said innocently, "I didn't do anything." As I tried to pull time to untie myself.

"How dare you?"

Dean grinned, "She dares to do anything, Josh." He sighed, "Just give it up."

Still lying on the ground, his eyes strained, "Get her!" He commanded the others to grab for me.

Just in time for me to fly up, I lifted myself over the rope and I kicked them with my bandaged foot. They all laid still, as the next bunch came up. I spun myself around the rope and released the energy stored in the rope, spinning myself faster and faster hitting them with my pointy high heel shoe that I have left on my left foot.

Each had a mark over their face as my high heel hit them. And here was my chance. My hands slipped out of the tied ropes, because this was some technique that BlackArrow Academy trained for me for three months and it occurred naturally, pulling my gun under my dress out.

The boys smiled and I smiled back, holding the gun and shooting each in their legs so that they can't move. I really don't want to do so, but I was the best other than killing them. With the twelve of them lying on the floor, I pointed the gun at Dean and smiled.

His faced changed immediately, thinking if I was going to shoot him or not. I smiled again and aimed higher, just where the rope was hanging him. With a blink of an eye, he was released. "Thanks." He replied.

I turned to Josh, who was still lying there still, "What do you want me to do with him?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He grinned at me.

"Okay," I said, "Let's tie him up-side-down."

Dean smiled back, "That's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Running away from the yard, we were laughing. "How did you do that?" Dean asked me.<p>

"No idea." I smiled back.

"You're really a bodyguard when you said it, weren't you?"

"Yep." I glanced down at my bandaged foot, feeling the pain beginning to rise up. "Gosh, this is painful." I pointed.

Dean glanced down, "Oh, that." He replied, "You used your twisted ankle to hit them didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

He smiled and lowered himself down in front of me, "Hop on." He said showing me his back, "I'll carry you home."

"What?"

"Just hop on, would you?" He complained, "It was pretty much my fault knowing these guys in the first place."

I glanced back at the metal car yard.

He stood up again and walked over to me, throwing his hands over my shoulders and I was on his back.

"Let me down!" I began to yell, "I don't want you to carry me!"

"C'mon!" He said, "It's for your safety, for god's sake!"

"Let me go!" I continued, but I was interrupted when I saw him.

"Good to see that you got out by yourself." A person said, standing there with a helmet on his head.

The boy came closer to Dean and began to take off his helmet. I saw his green eyes looking at me, "Harris?"

* * *

><p><em>Describing action is hard, because it's like the like the first time I did so. But I hope that you like it! And yes there is anoher new character! Read on to see that happens next! Remember to comment! Thanks!<em>


	9. Childhood Bodyguard Friend

**_Chapter 9: Childhood Bodyguard Friend_**

"Is that you, Harris?" My eyes widened.

He smiled, "It's me alright. How have you been, Rosanna?" He glanced down at my dress, "Are you feeling okay after I left?"

Dean interrupted, "You know him?" He asked, remembering that my name was Taylor not Rosanna.

I smiled, "Yeah," I paused, "He's my bubby in BlackArrow Academy." I glanced down at Dean, "Could you please put me down?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to walk over to some stranger in front of me."

I glared down at Dean, "His not a stranger," I glanced at Harris, "he's my best friend!"

"Fine." He replied, finally letting me down.

I walked over to Harris, "You're so tall now," I glanced up at him, "You ate really well when you came back with your parents right?"

"Yeah," He said, scratching his head, "I guess you could say that. Why are you wearing a dress?" He glanced down at me, "You've changed a lot."

I weakly smiled, "This is so annoying!" I glanced down at the dress, "He made me wear it." I pointed back at Dean, "but don't worry," I whispered to Harris, "his going to pay for it."

Harries chuckled, "So you didn't change after all." He smiled at me, "I like to see you wearing a dress at some point."

I glared at him back, "You want me to break a leg of yours or something."

He smiled, "Sure!"

Dean's eyes widened, "You're joking right?"

Harris smiled at Dean, "We always get into fights once a while," He glanced at me, "it's fun, isn't it?"

I smiled, "Sure is." I lowered my eyes, "Why did you come back?"

Harries glanced at me, "Just wanted to see you." He smiled, "It's been three years, now."

Dean just stood there watching us and by the seems of it, he looked like his annoyed. "Let's go, home." He said, walking over to me.

"Wait." I told him, "How are you going to get back?"

Harris smiled, "Aren't you're lucky you have me here?" He pointed at his motorbike and a rusty metal bike by the yard.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed over the shinny dark rich blue motorbike, "You have the colour that I like too." I smiled back at him, "This is so cool!"

Harris smiled, "Glad you liked it."

Dean walked over, "How am I going to get home then?" He looked at me.

Harris and I exchanged glances, "The bike over there, of course." We said it at the same time. I looked over to Harris and laughed, "Hi-5!"

He slapped me five, "I can't believe that we still do that after these years without seeing each other."

I laughed, "We sure do."

Dean looked at the rusty old bike, "What?"

"C'mon," I said, "it stills works and all." I pointed at the metal bike, "It's just a bit old."

"Fine!" He said, climbing over the bike and rung the small bell, "Let's go home, before they come out." He glanced back at the car yard.

Harris and I nodded, "I'll drive." We both said at the same time again. He and I paused and laughed again.

"I'll drive." He said, "It's been a long time, so I want to be a gentleman," He glanced at me seeing my long hair, flowing in the wind a bit, "especially when you're wearing a dress."

"Could you stop going on about the dress?" I asked him, trying to be polite, "It's really starting to annoy me."

"Okay," He nodded and sat over the motorbike, "Hop on." He said to me.

I lightly jumped and sat by the side of the motorbike holding on the seat. Harris reached for my hands and placed them where around his waist.

"Hold tight, please," He glanced back at me, "I don't want you to fall down."

"Fine." I mumbled.

He smiled as his green eyes twinkled at me.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked, almost complaining.

We all nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at the receptionist of the hotel, I smiled at the girl, "Could we take three rooms please?" I passed my credit card.<p>

The young girl smiled, "Sure." She said typing on the computer and swipes my card, "Your rooms are 142, 143 and 144." She passed me the key cards along with my credit card.

"Thank you." I replied, and turned back to Harris and Dean, "Here are your rooms," I gave the key cards to them.

Harris smiled, "Thank you." He said, "I have 143."

Dean glanced down at his card, "I have 144."

I smiled, "And I have 142."

"What floor is this?" Dean pointed.

"About floor eight," Harris replied.

Dean glanced at the elevator which was crowded and smiled, "Let's go by the stairs. Just for fun."

"Sure." We all agreed.

Walking to about floor five, my legs felt like they were going to fall off. I stood there holding the handle bars of the stairs, rubbing my ankle; I can't believe I forgot about my foot when agreeing to go by stairs.

The two of them, walked in front of me climbing up the stairs. Dean stopped, "Are you going to be okay?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah." I replied, "I'll catch up to you guys." The moment when I finished my sentence, Dean was about to help me up. But when I glanced up, I saw Harris carrying me on his back, "I said I would be fine." I complained.

"You only meant that when you're not rubbing your bandages." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me down."

"No." He said, "You're ankle is going to get worst."

I frowned, "Fine." I sighed.

He smiled and raced up the stairs, where Dean was following.

* * *

><p>Sitting there by a chair, I was in the living room looking at them both. Who were both searching for something, I have no idea of.<p>

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked them, seeing them opening and closing the cupboards of the room.

They turned to me and didn't reply. They both sighed and sat there by the couch. "I can't find it." They said, simultaneously.

Both of them glanced at each other.

I smiled, "Find what?"

"Never mind." Dean replied.

I shook my head, _They both have boy problems today._

"Hey," Harris glanced at me, "What's your job now?"

I looked at Dean and pointed, "To maintain him."

Dean smiled, with that grinned as though I won something.

"That's right." Harris began, looking at me again.

I glanced down at myself and saw that I was still in this dress. I stood up, "I need to do something," I headed into the bedroom and closed the door.

The two boys glanced at each other, "How did you know Taylor?" Dean asked.

"Taylor?" Harris replied, and then he suddenly remembered, "Oh right." He glanced at Dean, "We've know each other since we're two... and after her father died."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to support this story! Thanks!<em>


	10. Trusting a Girl Bodyguard

**_Chapter 10: Trusting a Girl Bodyguard_**

"And what happened to her mother?" Dean asked.

Harris lowered his eyes, "She died when Taylor was seven."

Dean sighed, "She has to be strong." He whispered, "That's why she wanted to be a bodyguard."

Harris lowered down, "You could say that," He softened his eyes, "but I think that there is more to it."

Dean silenced. He couldn't believe that a person like her can go through so much trouble. He thought that he was the only person in the world who was missing that warmth from parents. But now after hearing this from Harris, her closest friend, he guessed that he wasn't the only person anymore.

Harris looked at Dean and smiled, "What's going through your mind now?" He asked, still smiling.

Dean's eyes widened, "What else do you think?"

Harris raised an eyebrow to him, "You know," He paused, flipping through the newspaper in his lap, "Now that I think of it, I guess she trusts you pretty fast."

"Fast?"

"Yeah." Harris said, still flipping through the papers, "It took me three years to gain her trust." He said smiling, "And I thought that, that was long. Other people like her mates in BlackArrow Academy, took six to seven years. Or maybe even people like her stepmother. It seems like a never."

Harris folded the paper and placed it back where it belongs, on the coffee table in front of them. "So I guess you broke the record for gaining her trust." He ended his sentence looking back at Dean, who was confused.

"I broke the record?" Dean questioned, his eyes glimmering under the lights.

"Yeah, man." Harris said, "I took three years, and you took," He replied searching for another newspaper on the coffee table, "two days. That's fast."

Dean silenced. He never knew that, though he hasn't even thought of it yet. But to be honest he trusts her, for some reason. And maybe because he trusts her, she trusts him. He sat there still thinking.

Harris smiled, "It's good that she has another friend." He glanced at Dean, "A friend that she can trust perhaps."

Dean's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Just nothing," Harris grinned, "By the looks, you seem like a player," He sighed, "And well, that is something that girls can rarely –"

"What you guys up to now?" I entered, opening the door, seeing the both of them talking loudly to each other. "Are you guys talking about me?"

They stared at each other and answered, "No."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"You guys are creepy me out with that same time speaking and nodding thing." I looked at them both.

They paused and looked at me.

"You changed your clothes?" Dean said pointing at my black suit.

"Yea." I nodded, "Is there a problem?"

"No." He answered.

"Actually," Harris started, "Yes."

I glared at him.

"I enjoy it more when you're wearing a dress." He smiled.

I glared at him again.

"What?" He said, looking at me awkwardly, "You look nice in the dress."

I sat down by the kitchen stool, "Is that so?" I adjusted my tie, "Some friend you are."

He silenced and continued to flip through the magazines of some technology or cars.

Dean watched my adjusted my tie, and I paused, "What do you want?"

"Oh," he stared off, "Nothing."

"C'mon," I glanced at him, "Remember the wish you promised me?"

He rolled his eyes and brushed his golden hair through his fingers, "Just wondering if you can come to the party tomorrow."

"What?" I stood up, "Another party?"

"Yeah," He said, smiling, "The one yesterday was the opening party. Tomorrow is the beginning of the party."

I sighed, "No." I determined, "I'm not going."

He glanced at me, "It would be fun!"

Harris smiled, "You two seem to be ignoring me." He walked over to the kitchen table where I was. "Let's go." He smiled.

I glared at him, "No. And that's the final answer."

He glanced back at Dean and smiled, "It would be fun!"

I walked over to the sink and took a glass cup out of the cupboard and turned the tap on, "Why are you two teaming up on me?"

They smiled, "Because you're a girl bodyguard?"

The water filled the glass cup and I turned off the tap, "What was _that_ meant to mean?"

"Nothing." They chirped.

I smiled, they we're definitely up to something. I placed the glass cup over my lips, and drank the nice fresh water. "I won't go anyways." I told them, I placing the cup into the sink.

"C'mon," Harris pleaded, "I haven't had fun for a long time. Besides I just came back too."

Dean nodded.

I turned around to answer them no, but my phone vibrated. I paused and smiled to them, "You know what?" I walked to over both of them, showing them the door, "I'm a bit tired at the moment so I need to rest early. Would you mind?"

They looked at me confused, "Sure, we don't mind." Harris said, smiling.

"But what about the party tomorrow night?" Dean asked.

I smiled at them, "I'll think about it then. Happy?" And I closed the door shut.

Standing against the door, I was tried. I waited for their footsteps to fade, and I look back at my ankle, "What a day!"

Sighing I pulled out my phone, and touched the screen. Immediately the device popped at message up, _From Commander General_.

"Gosh," I said, "I almost forgot about this." I walked into the bedroom and pulled out my laptop, under the bed.

Finding some wires, I plugged my phone to the laptop. The message reappeared on my laptop screen, which was enlarged ten times bigger. I clicked on the button, _Accept_ and a video conference was turned on.

"Taylor Rosanna. Have you done your mission?"

I turned on the speaker and the microphone on higher, answering, "Mission almost accomplished, Sir."

The Commander General looked at me, "How far are you now?" He said.

"7 out of 10, I would say." I answered him firmly.

"Good." He nodded, "You know what needs to be done."

I agreed, "But Sir, there's a problem. The satellite dish won't respond until I have the code and the password entered at once to activate it."

"You know that the _FireDemon_ is on this and you're still here?" He glared at me through the webcam, "You know that the leader Josh, is behind this and you have to get it."

"I know that." I argued back, "Coming to meet this Dean is more complicated then you think, Sir."

He nodded, "That's why you're on the job and nobody else."

I sighed.

"What I want you to know is that tomorrow there is a party, by a girl name Amanda Staren, and from my guessing you friend Dean is invited." He paused, "So you should somehow follow him and come to know Amanda more."

The computer loaded an image of a girl with blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes – eyes that deceive people. I nodded memorising the girl's appearance. "Yes Sir." I said, "I understand. But have you found any information about my father?"

The fifty-year-old man shook his head, with his eyes lowered, "No. I'm sorry. But we will never give up, Taylor, don't worry."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"That is all." The Commander General said, "Signing out."

And the screen was empty black.

I sighed, my mission was tried. Doing one job was hard, but for me it was three jobs. Sacrificing my time to do this, may not be worth it. But finding information about my parents was something else. I have to find them, whether they are alive or not. I have to at least find what happened to them.

I folded my laptop and slipped it under the bed, while placing my phone back into my inner pocket of my jacket. "I guess the party is on again." I lowered my eyes, "I hope that I don't have to wear that dress again." I glanced back that the elegant black dress placed by the side of my bed.

"And also hope that nobody finds the truth about me."

* * *

><p><em>So, I guess this chapter is a little boring. Sorry, just had to add it or nothing makes sense. Well, if you liked it. Please support it by commenting! Thank you!<em>


	11. The Player is Different

**_Chapter 11: The Player is Different_**

Warm light shined into the curtained room, lightening the cushions over my head and feeling the warmth under my blanket. I smiled feeling the soft bed over my skin, it was so relaxed. I haven't felt like this for years. I smiled to open my eyes and turned my body over, where I was all snuggled up in the cuddly blanket. And that was when I saw a familiar face.

"Morning!" He said with a sunshine sparkle in his ocean eyes.

My eyes lifted slowly as they widened and I panicked. Not knowing what to do, I kicked hard with my bandaged foot into his stomach and he was off the bed with a loud _thud_.

Sitting up, I reached for pillow ready to throw it on him. He stood up, rubbing his stomach, "What was that for?" Dean started, "I was just saying morning."

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Not telling you."

I glared at him, "And could you answer why you're in my room?"

He smiled again, and opened the white curtains, where the room was filled with light, "Because I want to see you."

I glanced back at him, "Really?" I paused, "Is that all?"

He grinned, "Nope. I also wanted to know your answer."

"What answer?"

"You know," He turned to skip around and settled himself next to my bed, "about the party tonight."

I looked at him, and I remembered, "Oh, you mean the _official_ party, tonight." I played along with him.

"Yeah," He smiled, "You remembered. So are you going?"

I turned to look by the curtains, "I still need time to think." I got out of my bed and pushed him over to the door. "And I need some privacy too." I glared at him.

He smiled, "Okay." He grinned, "I'll be outside waiting."

"You better not go in here." I warned him, "Or I'm seriously going to break something of yours."

He smiled again, and I shut the door tight, locking it and then placing a chair next to the door knob. _I hope he doesn't do anything_, I sighed, _but this is for just in case._

I went over to wardrobe and pulled out a fresh new black suit.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" He knocked on the door.<p>

"Harris?" I paused, trying to tie my shoe laces, "You're here too?"

"Yeah." He sounded like he was smiling, "I'm the one who opened to lock to your room."

"You what?"

He chuckled, "Anyways, just come out will you?"

I finished tying my laces and stood up, straightened my black suit. I walked over to the door, pulling the chair out and unlocked the door with a click. The moment I opened the door I saw Harris smiling at me.

"So are you coming?" He asked, looking at me.

I moved him over "Still thinking." I answered, and I walked over to the kitchen.

Standing there I saw Dean searching for the cupboards, with a popcorn machine popping the popcorn out. "Hey!" He called out, "Do you know where the large bowls are?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're seriously eating popcorn in the morning?"

He grinned, "Well, not just me." He pointed at Harris and I, "We're all eating popcorn for breakfast."

I shook my head.

Harris walked over to Dean and opened the top right cupboard where Dean was standing. "Your bowl?" Harris handed it to him.

"Thanks."He smiled, placing it next to the machine and seeing the popcorn bouncing out and into the bowl. "What some?" He handled the bowl to me.

I turned away, "I'll pass." And walked to the couch and sat down.

Dean came over and sat next to me, eating his popcorn breakfast. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I glared at him, "What's wrong with me?" I pointed at him, "What's wrong with you?"

He sat there smiling, still eating his popcorn, "I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong."

I glanced at him, "You seem a bit more..." I paused to find the right word, "..._happier_."

"Happier?" He grinned at me, "You told me to change and I'm trying to do that at the moment."

I sighed. He doesn't get what I mean when I said that to him. I just sat there staring at the flat, LED television screen. I was too tired to do anything today, and that includes talking as well.

Dean placed the bowl of popcorn and leaned over to me, "Then what do you what me to do?" He said, with a different tone.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "Something that makes you seem appropriate and right."

He leaned closer, almost whispering, "Does it include this?" He glanced at my hair.

_Great! He's up to his playboy tricks again! _ I sighed and pushed him out. "Quit it, will you?" I told him, "It seemed that you don't respect anyone? Not even for one second!"

He paused with his eyes widened. The more I looked into his blue eyes, the more I see that he was in shocked of my words. I glanced over to Harris who was in the kitchen. He too, stood there looking at us. The feeling of tension rose to my fingertips, seeing the room different with no reason to explain. I casted a glance over the room again, and I just couldn't handle this atmosphere anymore.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "I need some fresh air." I said and stormed out.

Walking out of the hotel, the doors slid opened and then automatically closed as I took the step to the outside world again. It was definitely different; the atmosphere out here. It felt calmer and there less tension around me. I feel much better, breathing this clear morning air.

I reached for my inner pocket of my jacket and pulled out my shades, placing them over my eyes. For some reason I feel much better when there was something covering my eyes, it was as though a part of me now.

I walked to the main streets. My hands were freezing trying to cover them from the morning mist; I placed them in my pockets. My hair was tied up and covered by a hat, so people wouldn't recognise I'm a girl. I know that sounds weird but I hated how people just stare at me as though I'm not a human being or something. So I guess hiding myself, would be better.

The roads were busy and the streets were overcrowded with people walking here and there. I however, was walking the opposite direction to where everyone was walking. And I just seem to walk closer to the walls of the buildings.

Pulling my coat tighter to cover my neck, someone walked and hit into my shoulders. I turned to see who that person was, but I couldn't find him or her. Everyone was just walking in the crowd, minding their own business.

I sighed, taking a step closer to the corner of the streets, and that was when I saw her. The girl who I remembered on my laptop screen last night. The person I was supposed to follow into the party tonight. I was about to take another step closer to that very girl, but I was stopped.

"There you are." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see two guys looking at me. They looked very familiar, maybe I saw them during the streets or something, but as I looked closer I recognised them. They were the people who belonged to _FireDemon_; the group who kidnapped Dean and me the other day.

I smiled at them, reaching for my gun in my pockets. But I was a little late.

"Come with us." They said, pointing their guns down at my waist. "Or we'll have to hurt you."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you find this chapter a little more interesting. Support this story by commenting! Thanks!<em>


	12. Girl Bodyguard is Kidnapped

**_Chapter 12: Girl Bodyguard is Kidnapped_**

"It's been an hour." Dean said, "She hasn't come back yet."

Harris walked over to the living room and turned back to Dean, "I know what you mean." He searched for his pockets.

"Did I do something really bad before?" Dean asked with his eyes widened.

Harris smiled, "Could be."

Dean sighed, "What did I do to get her upset?"

Harris took out a small device and turned it on. He stood up and held the device higher into the air.

Hearing it beeped, Dean glanced back at Harris, "What's that?"

He smiled, "I guess we should track her down."

Dean wondered off a little, "You mean that's a tracker?"

Harris nodded.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" I asked, looking around dark place.<p>

Sitting there by the chair in front of me, I saw a figure. "Nothing much," he answered.

I smiled, "Well, if that's the case," I paused, "then why are you tying me up?"

They finally got hold and tied my hands and feet together. Smart. I remembered last time they didn't tie them together and I guess I was able to escape.

I glanced over the dark place again. _It's too dark to see anything_. The only thing I was able to make out was the shadows. I sighed.

"Check her pockets." The one sitting down ordered.

The whole group walked up to me, checking for my pockets. They pulled out five guns, of different sizes and shapes, an old cell phone, a few short knifes, a couple of bullet packets, and some scarps of papers. They threw it out, my belongings and they landed on the concrete floor in front of me.

"You have a lot of things for a girl." The leader one said.

I nodded, "What do you expect?"

I saw him grinning, "I thought you'll have some mirrors, lipsticks and those makeup things."

I raised an eyebrow, "You think I'll carry those things around?" I chuckled, "I'm a bodyguard for God's sake."

"Wow. You're a feisty one." He smiled, "I like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously. What is wrong if you people?" I glanced around the group, wearing dark clothes.

"Nothing is wrong if us." He answered, "We just want something from your friend."

"Friend?"

He smiled, "Yes. Remember Harris?"

My eyes widened, "Harris?" I whispered, _What does this has to do with him_?

"I don't know anyone by the name Harris." I lied.

He nodded, "Well, you don't." He paused, "But we do. And we know that you're something important to him."

I rolled my eyes. _Great. I was never good with lying, that's why my bodyguard skills are bad. _The only weak point that I have; was that I can't lie.

"What do you want, from that person by the name, Harris, anyways?" I continued the conversation.

He smiled, "I just want something from him," He stood up, "that you have."

I wondered, _Is this one of those lovey dovey things? Because if it is, I have nothing to do with Harris. He said that he had a girlfriend already._

"I think you're looking for the wrong person." I said.

"Why is that the case?"

"Firstly," I paused, "I don't know who is Harris. Secondly, I don't think I have anything that you want. And thirdly, what is with this dark place? I can barely see anything."

He chuckled, "You're pretty _cute, _for a girl bodyguard."

"Could you stop going on about that?" I called out, "It's really annoying."

He smiled, "If you say it's annoying," He paused, "I shall continue."

He came closer to me, lowering himself down and looked into my eyes.

* * *

><p>Scanning the area, the building was an old car park that had collapsed. Dust and sand, reached over the grass area, with other old stones and pathways, the place was abandoned for years. Harris pulled out the device and got off his motorbike. Dean on the other hand, placed his rusty bike down and glanced up.<p>

"She's in here?" Dean started.

Harris nodded, "I guess so." He began to take a few steps.

Dean glanced over to Harris, "Why would she be in a place like this?"

Harris stopped and studied the abandoned area again. By the side of one of the concrete walls, he saw that symbol. Round in a circle with two arrows pointing both ways as a 'X' was made. The symbol was drawn with black spray paint. Harris turned back to Dean, "She didn't come here," He paused, "She was kidnapped by _FireDemon_."

Dean sighed, "_FireDemon_?" He walked over to the wall and leaned against, "Not them again."

Harris glanced back, "You know them?"

Dean nodded, "I was one of them." He stopped, "Wait, how do you know it's _FireDemon_?"

Harris pointed back at the symbol by the wall. Dean walked over to the symbol and studied it. "Though, you still have to have some connection with them, to recognise their symbol."

Harris sighed, "The leader of _FireDemon,"_ he stopped, "is my younger brother."

Dean's eyes widened, "You mean Josh is your brother?"

He shook his head, "No. Josh was just a pawn leader." He glanced back at the symbol, "Henry is the real leader."

* * *

><p>I glared at this leader person and glanced back at the group, <em>It's so dark I still can't see anyone's face.<em>

"How do you feel?" He whispered to my ear, "I've always been watching you."

My eyes widened, _He's a stalker, definitely._

"I just want to see and know you better." His soft voice whispered into my ears, "I hope you don't mind." He started touching my hair.

I kept quiet, _Man! This is so annoying! I better reach for that piece of glass._ I kept still, wriggling my fingers behind me. I was sure that there was a something sharp, like some kind of shattered glass bottle.

He came closer to me, feeling his hand touching my chin, "I want you to know me better as well."

I wriggled my fingers, and finally got hold of the glass piece. Twisting my fingers again, holding tight on the glass, I rubbed it against the rope that, was tying my hands.

"I think you would look hotter with your hair down, perhaps?" He flipped my hat off.

_He is so getting on my nerves. _I kept still again, rubbing the glass continuously. _When I'm free, you're so dead!_

He came closer, feeling his breath on my skin, "I wonder how Harris reacts, if I hurt you?"

"What can you do to me?" I asked, keeping this person busy, elsewhere.

He smiled, "The girl bodyguard, still thinks she's tough." He said, glancing back at his group, "What if we teach her a lesson?" He touched my hair again.

I heard the group chuckled, shuffling their feet closer to me.

"It won't take long." The leader said, "It'll only take a moment or two." He glanced down at my clothes.

_Come on, come on, _I rubbed the glass piece faster, _Why isn't it cutting the rope?_

He glanced down at me again and grinned. Suddenly, I heard voices outside this vast dark chamber and some punching noises. The door creaked opened, as light began to tear into the room. I glanced back at whoever this leader was and saw his appearance. Dark brown hair and strong blue eyes, he looked like someone I knew; but who?

The leader turned back and stood up. That was the moment when I recognised him. _Harris' younger brother;_ _Henry._

"Well, well, well." He clapped his hands, "Who do we have here?" He walked closer to the door, "Isn't it my dearest brother, Harris and his little friend, Dean."

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, about the long update. My computer crash down and I wasn't able to write. Plus, I was a little carried away by my piano. Anyways, this chapter was kind of boring. <em>

_Well, if you still like it, support the story! Thanks!_


	13. Hurt Me?

**_Chapter 13: Hurt Me?_**

"I'm so glad to see you again," he grinned, "brother."

Harris stepped into the dark room, "What do you want, Henry?"

Henry smiled, "I don't know." He glanced back at me, "Your girl bodyguard would be enough."

"Tell me," Harris' voice changed, "What do you want?"

Henry walked around me, taking time for each step he took, "Your life and this little girl here."

"Let me go!" I said.

Henry glanced back, "Don't worry, Rosanna," he smiled, "I'll let you go after I finish business with my dearest brother."

"Let her go, Henry," Harris replied, "she has nothing to do with this."

Henry smiled, "That's what you think," he lowered himself down and touched my hair, "but in reality, she's everything to you."

_What? _My eyes widened.

"My, my," Henry started, "and she still doesn't know it yet." He held my chin up, "Looking at her eyes makes me want to kill you, Harris." He turned around, "Get them!"

The group of his people charged for Harris and Dean. They looked at each other and smiled, "Just what I've been waiting for." Dean smiled.

The two of them leaped over the many enemies and kicked high into their faces. Harris spread over his hands and pulled every part of the arm, hearing veins and knuckles crackling like fireworks. Dean dodged for the punch and swayed his arm to hit the opponents into their stomaches. Harris lowered his head and aimed low, reaching for their knees as he kicked hard. Dean moved to the side and punched into the other direction and hit the enemy behind within a second.

I rolled my eyes, _They're fighting again. _Still rubbing the glass piece my hand felt a slippery liquid over the glass. It hurts. So I guess that was my blood, dripping from my skin, because I was holding the sharp glass piece too tight. And still it didn't cut the rope yet.

I glanced over to Henry who was studying Harris' and Dean's moves. He nodded, "They both had become stronger."

His face was dark now, not bright as it once used to be. I remembered when Harris, Henry and I use to play out in the park everyday when we were young. I was eight, Henry was nine and Harris, the eldest, was ten. We played hide-and-seek, climbing the monkey bars, swings, the slide and off course trashing people's gardens by rolling tissue paper everywhere. We were so naughty then, no one can do anything to us, in that neighbourhood. And those moments were the happiest. But after my father went missing, Henry seemed to have changed too; especially when he saw me crying that time. But that was it. I don't know what other way I can put it. We were kids then and now were young adults. I guess we've all changed.

Henry turned back and glanced at me, "We need to go." He said, commanding a few of his group over. They pulled out a black material and tied my mouth, I wriggled to stop them, but they held me down. My eyes opened wider as I try to find different ways to escape, but even with a little sunlight, I wasn't able to see much.

They then held a cloth over my nose; I knew what it was and tried to hold my breath so that I wouldn't breathe it in. But I couldn't hold my breath longer; I closed my eyes and played along.

Dean glanced over to see where she was. "Harris! I think they took her somewhere else." He dodged another punch and kicked his opponent.

Harris finished off another person and glanced back, to see where his brother had went. But there was no sign of him. Another opponent headed straight for him and he lowered himself to spin his leg to trip his enemy; such an easy technique but a very moderate skill. He glanced back and landed his leg over the next person and he landed on the floor. "He must have taken her somewhere else!" Harris called back.

Dean nodded, "These guys are never going to give up!" He landed another punch into a person's stomach.

"Let's go after them!" Harris left the group and Dean followed.

I was stilled tied, with my hands and feet not been able to move. _Man, this is annoying._

"Place her down." Henry ordered, "Gently!"

The group let me slowly down on a couch or something and stood up in a line. I heard their feet shuffling away from me. Though I can open my eyes to see where I was. I was still faking that I was unconscious. _Great!_

"You! Come here." I heard him said, "What information have you gathered about her father?"

_My father? _

The young one gave him a folder. "I could only gather this much information, Brother."

Paper shuffled as he flipped them. He nodded, "Thank you." He glanced at me, "I hope she'll understand later."

Pretending to sleep, or be '_unconscious'_, I was still rubbing the glass over the rope tying my hands. It really makes me wonder why it was taking forever. Usually it would take about half an hour minutes or so. But it had been two hours at least.

"Brother," One of the group members said, "What are we going to do with her?" He pointed at me.

Henry smiled, "Just leave her as she is," he paused, "we wouldn't want to hurt her."

_Hurt me? What are they going on about? _I continued rubbing the glass, feeling my blood trickled as I held tight on the glass piece. _Man this is so annoying!_

"What if they come again?" Another one asked.

He sighed, "We'll have to deal with them again." I heard his footsteps coming closer to me, "I don't want them to get their dirty hands on her." He touched my hair.

_What dirty hands? _I thought, _The only dirty hands I see now, is yours!_

"It's just too sad you're not awake now," I heard him whisper, "or then we'll have so much fun."

I can't stand this anymore. I flickered my eyes opened and saw his face. He smiled, "You're awake!" He paused, "Perfect timing."

* * *

><p><em>I guess, this chapter was boring. But on the other hand, it did reveal a few things. Usually chapter 13 would be more interesting since it's the number 13. But my brain wasn't working so much. So this was all I could think of. <em>

_And I hope you would still continue the story and comment. Thanks guys!_


	14. A Dress Again?

**_Chapter 14: A Dress Again?_**

I glanced back at him.

"Now," he started, "don't give that look, as though I'm your enemy or something." He smiled, "We're still, friends right?"

I seriously want to give him a punch or something, but my hands are tied together and my mouth was tied by a black fabric. I gave him a sweeter look just to make him untie me and he smiled back.

"I guess talking to you like this is cruel," he said, "I'll untie you then."

He reached for my mouth and untied the black fabric that was covering my mouth. "There." He smiled again.

I shook my head and tried to smile at him.

Henry glanced at me again, "What?" he smiled, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, "We need to talk." I paused, "In private."

He smiled, "I guess you can't do much when you're tied up." He glanced back at his group and nodded. They bowed to him and headed for the wooden doors behind them.

I scanned the area I was in; this place was much brighter than the one before. But where was I? The furniture was arranged formally, with bright lights that twinkled in the ceiling. I glanced over to the walls, holding up beautiful nature paintings. And pattered cupboard carved with spirals and curves of leaves and flowers.

"Where is this place?" I glanced at him.

He smiled, "You don't remember?"

I glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Henry smiled, "I guess you need to get changed then."

"What?"

He stood up and clapped his hands. The same door opened and waitresses came in.

He smiled, "I want you to dress her up," he paused and glanced at me, "for the dance."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want from me?" I questioned, still rubbing the glass piece with the rope.

He walked over and looked at me into the eyes, "I know that you're still holding that glass piece to break free." He paused, "But I used metal ropes so that you won't cut free." He glanced behind my back, "Your hands are bleeding."

He stood up again, "Get her ready." He walked over to the doors and stepped out.

The waitresses bowed to him and walked over me, "Miss, when you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dean glanced over the lonely streets, "We lost them!"<p>

Harris turned and took out his device, "I think we can still track her down."

Dean glanced back at Harris, "You mean that thing still works?"

Harris nodded. "But we have to hurry." He looked back at the group that was chasing them. "They're coming again."

The moment they were about to head for the run, Dean heard his phone rang. He paused.

"Pick it up," Harris said, "I think it's from FireDemon."

Dean touched the screen of his phone and turned on loudspeaker.

"Morning, Harris, morning Dean." They saw Henry on the phone. "I have you little bodyguard friend here," he paused, "And I guess you want to know where she is."

"Where are you!" Dean shouted.

Henry laughed, "Don't worry, you'll see her again," he stopped laughing, "just join the party tonight, and you'll see her."

Harris and Dean exchanged glances, hearing a clicking sound to their hands. They glanced up and saw the FireDemon group surrounding them in a circle and as they glanced down, they saw a separate black bracelet attached one of their hands. Both of them looked at the black bracelet.

"What's this for?" Dean started.

Henry smiled, "Don't worry," he said, "those won't hurt you. But it will hurt your bodyguard girl, if you try to take them off."

"What!" Dean glared at Henry.

"But not to worry," Henry said, "because, the same happen to you, if she tries to take hers off."

Harris glanced at the phone, "Henry. When will you stop behaving like this?"

He smiled, "When I'm satisfied with everything I want, of course." He paused, "Now, I need to finish some business, so I'll see you tonight."

And with that the screen of the phone was back to the menu page. The FireDemon group had already left, leaving the two of them standing there in the empty streets of nobody.

Dean glanced over to Harris, "Was he just bluffing before?"

Harris shook his head, "No. He was serious."

"You mean this would hurt Taylor if we try to take it off then?"

He nodded and paused, "I guess we'll just follow his instructions for now."

* * *

><p><em>Damn him! I should've known. <em>I glanced down at myself; I was wearing one of these dresses again! _What's wrong with their heads now days?_

The waitresses had cleaned my hand after the bad cut from the glass piece, wrapped my hand with a bandage along with a new bandage for my twisted ankle last time. But they had also placed a black bracelet over my ankle. I asked them what it was, but they didn't answer. I guess I find Henry and ask him.

Placing a simple last curl for my hair, the waitress smiled, "Finish Miss."

I glanced up, "Please, don't call me that, I really don't like it."

She just nodded and smiled. _I guess she didn't understand a word I just said. _Following, she headed out for the door along with the other waitresses.

I sighed, _Why did I even agree on doing this again? _I knocked myself in the head, _Because this is the only other way to escape. _

I gazed at the mirror, "This is so uncomfortable!" I touched the white dress, having two layers with glittered trims on the edge, just above knees.

I sighed again, _Once I get out of here, I'm never going to wear one of these until a very long time; like my wedding or something._

"I see you're done." I heard a voice from behind. I turned to glanced back at Henry who wore a black suit.

His eyes widened, "You look..."

"What?" I started, "You're speechless now?"

He smiled and nodded, "I guess you could say that." He touched my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"Now, now," He said, trying to calm me down, "don't be like that. You'll ruin everything."

I glared at him, "What's this bracelet thing then?" I pointed at the black ring over my ankle.

He smiled, "That's something for me to know and for you to find out."

I stared at him.

"Awww..." He whispered to my ear, "You're so cute when you're upset."

"Oh, you haven't seen me upset yet!" I stormed forward to him, pointing to his chest, "And you have no idea who you're dealing with."

He smiled, "Is that so?" He glanced up the bright lights, "I just want to have a welcome party with you."

"What welcome party?"

Henry smiled, "You know, the one Harris and Dean are coming tonight."

I glanced back at him.

"Just go down stairs with me." He touched my hands and pulled me to the doors.

"Let me go of me!"

But he didn't stop.

* * *

><p><em>I had little time to write this chapter, hope you don't mind. <em>_Also, I was wondering, what do you think of the story at the moment. Good? Great? Okay? Bad? Remember to __comment, if you like it. Thanks!_


	15. We Found Her

**_Chapter 15: We Found Her_**

Just above the stairs, a step closer to the ball room, I think, I heard music. The place I was standing was huge, even though there wasn't much to see, the red carpet below my silver high heels was rich red, just enough to show that this place was a mansion of some kind.

I stopped, "Where are you taking me?" I stood there, staring at Henry who was dragging me.

He turned back and glanced down, "I still keep forgetting that you can be a _girl."_ He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He smiled again, "I'm just taking you down to the ballroom, that's all."

"Ballroom?"

Henry nodded, "The party is just below our feet." He glanced down at my shoes and saw my bandaged ankle. "And we are going to dance."

"What? Why?"

He grinned, "Because I like you," he paused, "ever since we were kids."

My eyes widened, "You mean..."

It was the time when I was eight; we were all sitting by the oak tree, feeling the breeze blowing into my hair. I remembered that I smiled, seeing the brothers flying the kite. We made a little clubhouse that only members were allowed. I skipped to them, "_Can I have a turn?" _I remembered asking them. They both smiled at me. Both Harris and Henry asked me, "_Will you marry me?" _I remembered them asking me at the same time. I was a kid back then, I nodded to them both.

And still now, after how those many years; I can't believe that he still remembers it.

He smiled again, "I'm going to marry you."

I glared at him, "What!"

He nodded, "You said, '_Yes.' _Remember?_"_

I stood there looking at him, "But that was when we were kids, Henry! That's like eleven years ago!"

Henry smiled, "It's good that you still remember."

I let go of his hand, "No. Henry, that's not what I meant." I paused, "We were kids back then, it doesn't mean that I'm going to marry you now–"

His eyes began to change, "Please don't."

I stopped, _What's this? I thought that he was always a happy boy. Even when I saw him again, in the morning, he still seems to be happy in a way._ "You're a leader of a group, Henry!" I said, "You can't just cry because of this!"

"You mean FireDemon?" His eyes changed again, "That group was something that Harris left behind."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Henry turned back and smiled at me, "I'll tell you when we finish the party." He held my hand again.

"No." I stopped, "Tell me now!"

He didn't let go and continue dragging me down the stairs. Finally he stopped. I glanced up and saw the room filled with sparkling lights. People were well dressed all nicely for the party. I glanced back at Henry and he was smiling as he looked at me. He offered his hand, and bowed down. I stared at him, "What do you want now?"

"Dance with me, just this once," he said, "and I'll forget the kids, _thing_."

I glanced at him, _Is he playing around with me?_ I stared at him for a longer while, his eyes twinkled blue. I remember those blue eyes when we were kids. But his eyes had surely matured. He was usually the quiet one and Harris was the outspoken. I glanced at him again, he had surely changed. But there was something that I could trust him. His words.

I decided and nodded.

He smiled as I took his hand. And slowly we walked down the red carpet stairs. People began to glance up and saw Henry as he smiled. I saw the girls gasped, be I was determined; I pretended to smile with him.

Walking down the stairs and passing people, I saw the girls' shocked faces. If I wasn't wrong, I saw them a few days ago, in the opening party.

"I can't believe she changed to another boy already." The first one said.

The second one whispered, "She's not an ordinary girl then."

I closed my eyes as those words came to me, _Those girls never see the truth behind. They only look at the surface. _

Henry walked me over to a chair, and I sat down watching the room sparkled.

"I need to do something." He said, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and he left. _Why didn't I do something else other than nodding and smiling? _I glanced at my fingers, seeing my nails reflect the light. They were coated by a clear layer of nail polish. I sat there looking at it, _Why do girls have to wear and put these things on?_ I glanced down at my shoes, the high heels that I was struggling to walk with and to dance with last time. The string of silver crystals mirrored the light and shined.

Looking further down I glanced at the black bracelet. _What is this for?_ I touched it rubbing the bracelet and trying to open it. The bracelet changed colour to a white, sparkles were made. The electric sparks didn't seem to hurt me for some reason. I glanced at it again and saw the bracelet shined in a white colour.

I looked up, and saw the both of them. "It's one of those bracelets."

* * *

><p>Walking to the place the party was held in, Harris and Dean opened the glass doors and saw people smiling under the glimmering lights.<p>

"I can't believe there is another party just like that day before." Dean glanced over the room.

Harris scanned the room and nodded, "I know what you mean."

Dean glanced back, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He lowered his eyes, "Nothing." Thinking of what he really did all these years, made him worried.

"Let's find her." Dean said, scanning through the room full of people, laughing and enjoying their time.

Harris nodded and headed to for the other direction searching for Taylor.

Walking pass, colourful glowing dresses, the girls giggled and winked at Dean. He smiled at them as he tightened his bow that was tied over his black suit. Taking another step closer to where the stairs was, Dean studied the lights that twinkled over him. The rich red curtains that hung around the room had also made it golden and sparkled; enlightening the music that was played within the room.

He glanced up and saw her. Sitting there by a white soft chair, she was wearing a white dress. He saw her lowering down, fidgeting with a black bracelet that surrounded her ankle. He glanced down at his bracelet by his hand and saw it changed.

Harris glanced over many people, looking for the girl of his childhood friend. Remembering her had made him smiled, but now she was not safe. He glanced down at the black bracelet, _Don't touch it, _he reminded himself, _or than I'll hurt her._

He glimpsed up, noticing the smooth music ringing into his ears. That was the moment when he saw her sitting there by the stairs in a white chair. Her soft brown hair shined under the lights, seeing her touching the black bracelet she was wearing around her ankle. He felt something around his wrist, feeling it tightened, he glanced down.

The moment they both saw Taylor they felt the bracelet tightened and electricity was released to their bodies. Their eyes widened, as the current passed through them.

Dean glanced and scanned the area, he saw Harris. Harris saw Dean and they both glanced back at her.

She looked up, and saw the both of them. She gasped, "It's one of those bracelets."

* * *

><p><em>So happy, I was able to write this chapter. I thought I couldn't do it, because there were so many other things I had to do. Well, hope you like this chapter! Comment! Thank you!<em>


	16. Seeing an Old Friend

**_Chapter 16: Seeing an Old Friend Again_**

The boys glanced up and saw her sitting there in a white dress. She was trying to open the black bracelet that was surrounding her ankle. They glanced at each other again and felt the same black bracelet on their wrists tightened. They lowered their eyes and saw sparks coming out of the bracelet. Both Harris and Dean quickly headed outside, before the bracelet activates.

Running and meeting the glass doors of the restaurant, where no else was there but Harris and Dean. The bracelet released more sparks around each of the boys' wrists and in seconds the electricity from the bracelet, spread around their hands and into their body. Harris felt the spark as he slowly leaned against the door trying to control him again. While, on the other hand, Dean slammed his hand to the wall, trying to keep his head together, but instead they both fell down and collapsed on the floor.

Unhidden behind the wall, as he was watching Harris and Dean collapsed, he came out and pointed, "Tie them up."

A group of black men, hurried and followed his orders, "Brother Josh," One of them paused, "What do you want to do with them?"

He grinned, "Revenge."

* * *

><p>I stood up and saw the two of them, Harris and Dean. Their eyes widened as they saw me, as I was touching the bracelet. Sparks spread over my bracelet but nothing happened.<p>

I saw their black bracelets sparked with white electricity. And when I glanced up to see their faces again, they headed for the other direction of the ball room. It was one of those bracelets, and it was going to activate automatically as I try to open my one.

I stood up to see where Harris and Dean were heading, but I was stopped.

"Miss, please sit down." Three men in black told me.

I smiled, they were bodyguards alright. But it made me wonder more. "Which school did you graduate from?" I asked the three of them.

They didn't answer me, "Miss, please sit down." The first one said to me again.

I didn't sit down, "Did he told, you three to guard me?"

They didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and sat down. But that wasn't what I had in mind. I glanced down at my shoes. They were sure shining with silver and clear crystals. I glanced down lower observing my foot and saw the high heels of my shoes. The stem of the shoes had to be strong enough to be able to support my foot and my whole body weight. I smiled that makes the high heels strong enough to be a, _perfect weapon. _

I lowered myself and undo the shoes, taking them off. My bandaged ankle was still pretty bad. But to escape I have to control the pain, which had taken me many years to control during BlackArrow Academy. I held the shoes and aimed. Holding it with my left hand, I closed one of my eyes and glanced at the lights, to be precise it was the chandelier, I was aiming for. I glanced back at the bodyguards that were watching me. _What a perfect time._ They were changing their shifts. I have this little time to do what I have to do.

I lifted my arm higher and threw one of my shoes. It spun into the air, as music echoed within the ball room. People didn't even seem to be seeing it too. I smiled, _Three, Two, One, Zero. _My shoe hit the main stem of the chandelier, the branch where it was connecting to the ceiling. The chandelier shook and cracks along the ceilings were formed. Now, people began to glanced up and see what was happening. The girls began to scream and the guys started to run out of the room.

I smiled again, "This was perfect!" I glanced back at the guards. They were surely looking for me, I ran into the crowd. Following them but also searching for the direction Harris and Dean was heading to before.

The girls screamed running with their partners as the boys pretended to '_protect' _them. But I knew that they also wanted to get out as well. Running with the crowd, I still had one of my shoes in my hand. The only problem was, I was running with my bare feet, and a bandage ankle. People were running so fast, they were running on my foot. It sure hurts when some steps on your foot, and especially without your shoes on. I ignored the pain, continuing running for the direction I last saw Harris and Dean.

People all ran outside searching for their cars and were phoning their drivers to come and pick them up. I stood there by the stairs of the restaurant and glanced back through the clear glass. I heard the chandelier sway the last time and it fell down I guess, hearing a loud crash inside the ball room. I sighed, _I guess, I can ask Dean to pay that, if they found out that it was me who did it. _

I glanced up again, but before I can ask him, I have to find him and Harris first. This was so annoying, because without any devices on me, I can't track them down. I glanced down at the bracelet that surrounded my ankle. It was turning back to the black colour again. So that means that the bracelet had activated and was finished with charging electricity into Harris and Dean. And if perhaps, I try to touch it again where the lock was. It would surely spark them two again. But how on earth am I supposed to track them down with no tracking devices. I studied the bracelet for a while and I remembered.

Running down, to the streets I was walking on stones and twigs with my bare feet. People around me were looking at me as though I was some kind of weird, crazy lady wearing a white formal dress. I scanned the area searching for anything that I can find. And there I spotted the motorbikes by the side of the road. I walked over to the vehicles and observed them for a while. Pretty nice for the shining red colour of the bike, it really did catch my attention. I glanced down at the smooth surface of the bike again, seeing my reflection.

I thought that I was running hard before. But my hair, for some reason, wasn't even messed up. Very weird, but I don't have time for this wondering about. I need to make this bike work, somehow.

"Wow!" Someone said, "We have a pretty girl here."

I glanced back and saw a few boys tucking their leather jackets. Yep, they were the gang type. _Perfect timing._

"Do you want a ride home, sweetie?" One of them said.

I nodded, trying to be innocent.

The next one came closer to me and touched my arm. I quickly reacted, pulling my hand away from him. He smiled again, "She doesn't like us." He said.

They all exchanged glances smiling to each other. But they were interrupted.

"Hey!" I heard a voice, "What's taking so long?"

They all turned around and their faces began to change, "Sorry." They said, "We just found this girl." They all pointed at me.

I stood there in silence. _I guess that guy is the leader or something_.

The leader stepped forward, wearing his shades, even though it was night time, seeing the stars twinkling above me.

He glanced down, looking at my feet, and then glanced up observing my appearance. _This is going to take a while._

His eyes seemed to widen as he reached for this sunglasses, "Is that you Rosanna?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shot a glanced back at this person, _Do I know this person? _

The same reaction his gang gave him, they asked, "Brother, you know this girl?"

* * *

><p><em>Felt like introducing a new character. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to comment or review! Thank you!<em>


	17. Found Them Two

**_Chapter 17: Found Them Two_**

"C'mon," He said, "You seriously don't remember me?"

I watched him, and took a step closer to him. I placed my hands on his sunglasses and pulled them down slowly.

The brown eyes, he was looking at me, they were very familiar. I remembered him; he was my best friend's brother. She didn't know what to do when I kind of rejected him in BlackArrow Academy. What a long story that was, but I just smiled. "Xander?"

He smiled, "I thought you really didn't remember me." He gave me hug, in which I didn't hug back. I just stood there, with my eyes widened. His mates smiled, almost laughing.

When I realised my senses and pulled him out. "What are you doing here, Xander?"

He smiled and answered, "Just paying the phone bills." He waved the piece of paper, "What are you doing here?"

I glanced around the place again, "Looking for two people who are kidnapped; again."

He smiled, looking at my dress, "You changed a lot to be honest."

I rolled my eyes, "You make it as though, you haven't seen a girl wear one of these dresses."

He nodded, "Well, what can I say, when I haven't seen you wearing one these dresses before." He smiled again.

One thing I hated about him and annoyed me was that he repeats what I say. I sighed, "Look," I paused, "I need your bike to rescue my two friends."

He smiled and handled his keys, "All yours." He smiled.

"Thanks." I hopped on the motorbike and started the engine.

"Wait." He grinned at me, "What's you number?"

I sighed, "I don't have time for this, Xander."

He smiled, "We're just friends." He smiled again, "Nothing else. So give me your number so Chloe and I can hang out with you."

I sighed again, "My phone was just thrown away by the kidnapper."

He raised an eyebrow, "Stop putting excuses, Rosanna."

"I'm Taylor, not Rosanna anymore." I told him and placed my foot on the pedal, "Anyways, I'm not joking." I stopped, "They really threw it."

He quickly grabbed a pen out of this jacket and took hold my hand. "This is my number," He wrote on my hand, "So phone me as soon your finished with this kidnapping business."

I sighed, "Why can't I have Chloe's number instead."

He grinned at me, "Because my sister is always busy."

I smiled, "Fine." I placed the helmet on my head, "Thanks again." And I zoomed off.

* * *

><p>Grab hold of the key card, I swipe it on the door and it clicked opened. I stepped into my room, finding it very quiet. Guess, it was because them two are not here. I walked into my bedroom and took out my laptop, under my bed. Switching it on, I searched for wires in my metal suitcase. There were many types of wires that I can use at the moment. But I have to pick carefully, or then the bracelet will activate itself again. Taking out the thinnest wire I had, I attached it to the connector on the laptop and lowered myself to my ankle.<p>

I gently turned the bracelet, spinning it around my ankle, but not touching the hook that activates the electricity. And just as I thought, there was a little gap opening covered by a black plastic slip. I connected the wire with the bracelet and typed on my laptop. This was the part where it goes all technical or computer-ish thingy, I don't think you guys would like to hear it. But basically, I was able to hack into the bracelet and map where Harris and Dean were, since they each had a black bracelet as well.

Observing the map on my laptop screen, I remembered the area where they were; I have a photographic memory thing happening to me since I was young. I stood up again, feeling the aches on my ankle and feet. It sure hurts, but I can't think of that right now; I have to save these two boys first. Seriously, knowing these two people had made my life more complicated and uneasy.

I glanced around to find some shoes, any shoes really. And there they were, the jogging shoes; the exact shoes I need to run around, at this time. I looked at my clothes again; I was still wearing this white dress from the half-way-ruined party. But I don't have time to change. I opened the wardrobe and took out a coat and a hat. Pulling a gun under my pillow, I placed it in my coat.

Stepping out of the door, I heard voices or more like footsteps, coming closer to my hotel room. I smiled, _I guess, they found me instead._

Quickly, hiding behind the wall, I stood there still, almost not breathing. They came running into my room and bashed the door opened. I guess, all that privacy and security this hotel was nothing. There were about ten big black men, standing around the hallway of the rooms. I just smiled, _It had been so long since I had a serious fight. _

Running straight and aiming for all of their ten big heads. I jumped high and kicked their faces. They all reacted, facing their faces at me. "There she is," One called out, "Get her!"

With my strong, but light jogging shoes, I jumped higher and did a twist over their arms. These arms were sure hard to twist, but I have no problem. Five laid down, as their arm ached, _That was fast._

The rest of the five stared at me with angry faces, "You guys sure have anger issues." I joked.

They grinned at me, guess they didn't take that as a joke, _That's good_. Then they all started to shuffle their feet, charging for me all at the same time. I just smiled, standing there in the middle of attention. This was just too perfect. I threw a smoke bomb, and ran through the five crowded men. They eyes, were all covering from the itching smoke. I smiled, hearing them cough in the distance.

* * *

><p>Dean felt his heavy eyes lids, but they wanted to open, wide. And for his head, everything felt like blood was all moving slowly through his thick stone skull. He opened his eyes and found that the world was up-side-down. He smiled, "Good to see you there, Josh."<p>

He glanced over to Harris, who was also similar to him, hanging up-side-down from the roof, like bats sleeping in the daytime. "Good to see you're awake Dean." Harris smiled.

Dean winked at him back.

"Will you two just stop it?" Josh shouted, "I'm supposed to be the one laughing here!"

Harris and Dean glanced back at Josh and smiled, "We will win, Josh." They said, simultaneously, "You won't be able to keep us long."

Josh cracked to laughter, "So you're saying that you little girl bodyguard is going to rescue you?"

Harris and Dean just had to admit, "Yep." Dean answered.

"And she won't be happy to see you." Harris added.

Josh smiled, "Why not?"

Dean chuckled, "Because you're a big, fat, ugly jerk!"

Harris smiled, "Hi-5!" He said, trying to swing the rope to Dean.

Dean smiled again, "Hi-5!" He said, even though they can't reach their hands to slap five.

Josh just stood there laughing, "You two really think that you're tough, even if you were all tied up like this." He pointed at their faces with rope all surrounding their body; each looking like a cocoon. "Well, let me break it to you." He grinned, "I just captured your girl."

Harris and Dean began to laugh louder, "You really did?" They both asked.

Josh grinned gain, "I sure did."

Harris smiled, "Well, prove it then."

Josh stood up and clapped his hands twice. His group of black men carried out a girl, unconscious, from behind a wooden door. They both gasped.

* * *

><p><em>This is like second chapter I uploaded in a day. There is a lot of hard work. <em>_Well, comment if you enjoyed it! Thank you!_


	18. Duplicate

**_Chapter 18: Duplicate_**

Behind the metal door, the black men carried a girl. She was a white soft dress. Harris and Dean couldn't do anything but to keep their eyes on her. _Did they really capture her?_ They thought.

Josh grinned at the two of them hanging up-side-down, "Cat got you tongue?" He walked closer to Dean.

The up-side-down boys shot a glance back at Josh.

He laughed, "You didn't believe me, when I said that I found her," He turned back and walked closer to the girl, "did you?" He paused and touched the girl's golden brown hair that was in her face. He smiled and moved her flowing hair away from her face.

The boys' eyes widened seeing the girl's face; the soft skin, the elegant sleeping eyes and the red lips. Harris and Dean couldn't believe it. It was her, the girl was Taylor.

Josh grinned, "I do believe it is your girl." He smiled, touching her skin again, "Just by seeing your reactions."

"Get your hands off her!" Dean called out.

Josh cracked out a laugh, "You jealous?" He smiled, "Or are you scared that I'll hurt her?"

Dean didn't answer, but his eyes firmed at the unconscious girl.

Josh smiled again. He had an eye on this girl for a long time, and finally she was in his hands. He came closer to her, moving her chin up a bit. Looking down at her red lips, he came closer.

"Hey! Why don't you get your stupid hands off the girl?" A voice rose in, just out of nowhere.

Everyone spun around, and glanced up to where the light was coming from. Up on the metal ceiling, there was a strong shadow standing there. Whoever it was, the person slit down the rope and smiled.

"Chao!" She said, "How is everyone going?" Wearing a dark brown coat and a warm hat, the girl was standing there smiling in her dress and joggers on her feet.

Harris' and Dean's eyes widened, "Taylor?"

* * *

><p>"Gosh," I said, "You sound like you've see a clone or something." I looked at the boys in rope cocoons, almost chuckling, "Are you guys becoming butterflies, later on?"<p>

Their faces didn't change. I glanced back at Josh, who had the same reaction. I had to focus. I reached for my coat and pulled out my gun. "Hands off the girl, Josh." I pointed my gun at him.

He glanced down at the girl who was conscious and then back at me. He glanced at the girl again and glanced back at me. His eyes still wide opened, blinking with nothing ringing a bell. "How can _you_ be here at two places–"

"What?" I called out, "You didn't understand a thing what I just said?" I glanced at the girl, "Get your hands off her!"

He nodded and placed the girl gently down on the ground. I smiled and gazed at the girl. Surprising, I saw her face. I smiled, it was her. _Good to see you again, Rosabel_.

I shook my head and faced back at Josh. "Get her!" He ordered, and a whole bunch of black men came running to me. I smiled, shotting two bullets at Harris and Dean where the rope was hanging them. "Thanks." Harris said.

"No problems." I smiled, facing back at the twenty black men or something.

The first one charged for me aiming for my hand holding the gun. I tucked and quickly rolled on the ground, and changed my guns. Shotting needles, to the three who was in the back, the three needles hit their leg at exact. They landed on their backs and slept.

I spun to my right and shot another five needles to the next five. From behind, one kicked me, but I dodged it and smiled, clicking the gun and another needle shot him by the arm. He laid down flat on his face. "Who's next?" I called out.

I glanced back at Harris and Dean who was able to untie themselves. I smiled, clicking my needle gun at the next six people who charged for me. Leaping and jumping high, I kicked the next opponent in the stomach and shot the needle by the arm. I gazed up and saw two left. Grinning I said, "Boo!"

They jumped and charged at me, I shook my head, "Should've run when you can." I shot the next two needles by their ankle and they landed on the ground flat like pancakes.

"There's still someone missing." I turned back at Harris and Dean. Who were both taking care of Josh.

I glanced back at the girl unconscious by the side of the car yard. Lowering myself down next to her, I smiled. She looks exactly like me, except the fact that she had makeup and red lipstick.

I pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Pouring the liquid into her mouth, her eyes flickered opened. The girl turned to me. She glanced up with a confused face. "Is that you Rosanna?" She whispered.

I smiled back at her, "Good to see you, Rosabel." I placed the lid of the bottle on again. "How are you?"

She smiled, "Good, I guess." She paused, "Where are we?"

I glanced back at Harris and Dean, who were tying Josh with many layers of rope and hanging him up-side-down. "There that should do it." Harris stood there watching Josh dangling about.

"Wait." Dean said, searching for something useful. He ran to the side of the wall and found something very nice. Using a stick, he took a blob of wet cement and covered the ropes that were tying Josh. "There." He smiled at his masterpiece, "This is a cement cocoon." He glanced back at me, "The perfect match for you, Josh."

"Why you!" Josh started.

I glanced down at my dress and tear a bit of fabric. Walking over to Josh I smiled, "Hope you would like this." I tied the piece of white fabric over Josh's mouth. I smiled again, "I like you more, when you don't talk." I winked at him.

"Let's go." I glanced back at the boys, but Harris and Dean kept an eye at the girl. "Who's her?" They asked.

I smiled and walked over to the girl. She held my hand and we both smiled, "We're twins." We repeated together.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this chapter was a little short, sorry. I just had this idea, popping in my head and I just had to add it in her. <em>_Well, hope you like this chapter anyways. Anyways, remember to comment!_


	19. They're Not the Same

**_Chapter 19: They're Not the Same_**

"What?" Dean stared at us, "You mean, there's another you?"

Rosabel smiled, "No, we're not really the same."

Harris stepped in, "So you're saying that you two are completely different," He raised an eyebrow, "Other than the fact that you look exactly the same?"

Rosabel and I nodded.

"But you look exactly the same." Dean bragged on, "Like twins!"

"We _are_ twins."

"Whatever."

"Look," I glanced back at the Josh who was hanging in the air, in a cement cocoon. "We have to go now."

Harris and Dean glanced at each other and nodded.

"But how are we going to get back?" Rosabel asked.

"Dean, you have your phone here?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," He said, throwing it to me, "Why do you need it?"

I smiled, "Calling for some backup." I caught the phone and dialled the number on my hand. Hearing it ring, I smiled, "Hi, Xander!"I glanced back at Harris, Dean and Rosabel. "We need to borrow some of your motorbikes."

I heard Xander smiling, "On it!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the motorbikes." I said, facing Xander and his gang.<p>

He grinned, "No worries," glancing back at Rosabel, "Is that you're sister?"

I nodded.

"She looks very much like you." He stared at her, "In fact, she looks exactly like you." He pointed at my face, "Are you–"

"Twins?" Rosabel and I said, "Yes, we are."

Xander laughed, "I really never had thought that you have a twin." He glanced at us. "Seriously."

I smiled at him, "Well, can you do a favour for me?"

He nodded.

"Can you keep it as a secret that I have a twin?" I whispered to him.

He grinned, "Sure." He glanced at my sister, "But can she go out with me."

I glared at him, pulling a few of my knuckles. "Really?" I asked him again.

He gulped, "On second thought," He smiled weakly, "I'll just keep it as a secret for you then."

I smiled, "Thank you." I glanced back at Harris and Dean, "And thank you for the motorbikes again."

Xander smiled at me, "Glad to help."

"We should go up." Harris looked at me.

I nodded, "Well, see you then, Xander." I grinned at him.

"Sure." He grinned back, putting his helmet on and signal his gang. And with that they all zoomed off to the road and left.

"Who was that?" Dean pointed.

I glanced back at him, "An old friend."

Dean silenced and nodded.

Harris glanced at me and went inside the hotel. Dean walked pass me and followed behind him. Rosabel gazed at me and smiled, "You haven't changed at all, Sis." She glanced at my dress and then my joggers on my feet, "Other than that dress."

I grinned at her, "Well, you too." I glanced at long brown hair.

We laughed together and went inside.

* * *

><p>"This place is not bad." Rosabel scanned the hotel room, "It kinda reminded me of–"<p>

"Please don't start," I glanced back at Rosabel, "I'm really tired today."

Dean smiled at Rosabel, "Please continue."

I shot a glance back at Dean.

"What?"

I sighed, resting my head on the leather couch.

"Well," Rosabel sat down next to me, "It reminded me of my academy."

Dean's eyes widened, "You mean you go to that bodyguard academy too?"

Rosabel shook her head, "No, no." She paused, "It reminded me of my dance academy."

He gasped, "You do dancing?"

Rosabel nodded, "Yep."

"And Taylor goes to..." Dean thought, "That bodyguard academy?"

Rosabel gave him a confused look, "Who's Taylor?" She glanced at me and smiled, "Oh, you mean my sister?"

"Yeah."

"I guess, you can put it that way." Rosabel smiled.

"Wow!" Dean's eyes widened, "What type of dance do you do there?"

Rosabel smiled, "I guess, everything." She smiled again, "But I like ballet more."

Harris sat down next to Dean holding a glass of water. "Taylor," He paused, "How come you never told me you have a twin sister?"

I turned my head to him, "Because..." I started, but never found the right words to say things.

"Because we wanted to keep it as a secret." Rosabel answered for me.

Harris glanced at me, "Why?"

Rosabel smiled, "It's a long story."

Dean looked at her, "Don't worry," He started, "We have plenty of time."

Rosabel shook her head, "I don't think it's the right time..."

"Then when will it be the right time?" Harris asked.

I glared at him, "Why don't you, just don't care about us?" I said.

He silenced.

I sighed again, realising what just came out from me. I stood up and glanced at the white dress, "I'll go change." I lowered my eyes and closed the door to my room.

I stood there against the door, I closed my eyes, _Why does he always ask questions?_ I opened my eyes again, looking at the white curtains. _Why does he want to know everything about me?_ I lowered my eyes again; _Can't he just give me some space?_

* * *

><p>Rosabel sighed, "Sorry." She said, "My sister is just very upset after all these years."<p>

Harris took a sip from his cup, and picked a magazine from the coffee table.

Dean nodded and answered, "We understand." He glanced up at Rosabel. She looked exactly the same as Taylor. But the way she talks and looks, was different to her. He sighed, "How did the FireDemon capture you?"

Rosabel lowered her eyes, "Well," She said, "I was just walking out of the stage room that I was practising ballet for the concert, coming in a week or two; and then..."

Harris glanced up at the girl.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I heard them say, '_There she is!_'" Rosabel looked up at the boys, "And when I turned around, they placed a black cover over my face."

Silence spread over the room. Dean glanced at the girl again, she was Taylor's twin. He couldn't believe that a person who looked exactly the same as her can be so different.

"How do they know that you were there?" Harris asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

Dean glanced back at Harris; he knew that he was thinking. Though from his expressions, Harris didn't look like he knew the answer.

Dean looked at Rosabel. "Well," He changed the subject, "Which one of you is older?"

Rosabel smiled, "Taylor is older than me by two minutes."

Dean nodded, "That always happens when you're a twin right?"

She nodded, "Yes." She glanced at Dean's hand seeing it wrapped with bandages, "What happen to your hand?"

Dean smiled, "Ummmm..." He said, "Let's just say that your sister cracked it badly."

Rosabel smiled, "She still does that?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Harris glanced the two of them, "Could I ask you a question?"

Rosabel turned to him and smiled, "What is it?"

His eyes focused, "How come I never saw you when we were kids?"

Rosabel smiled again, "I guess," She said, "When you moved into our neighbourhood, I was doing ballet practice with my mum in Paris or something."

Harris nodded, "That explains the ballet dresses in Taylor's bedroom when she was young."

Rosabel nodded, "Yep."

"You know what she said to me about the ballet dresses, when we were young?" Harris smiled.

Rosabel eyes widened, "What?"

"She said that she did ballet and twisted her ankle badly," Harris began to laugh to himself, "And she couldn't do it anymore."

Dean and Rosabel laughed with him.

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister." Rosabel smiled, "She wasn't very good with ballet like my mum. But she was very good with kung fu and karate like my dad."

Dean laughed louder, imagining Taylor kicking a tree trunk with her small hands and feet. "I guess, that's why she became a bodyguard."

"You could put it like that." Rosabel smiled. "Though after our parents went missing..." Her tone of voice changed.

Dean lowered his eyes. Harris stopped laughing. Everyone silenced.

Rosabel sighed, "I guess, I should check on her." She stood up.

Dean and Harris nodded.

Walking over to the door, Rosabel knocked, "Sis, I'm coming in, okay?"

There was no answer. _Guess, she was still upset_. Dean thought.

Rosabel touched the door knob and felt something different. She twisted the door knob but it didn't budge. "Taylor," Rosabel said, "Could you just open the door for me?"

There was no answer again. Harris and Dean glanced over to Rosabel's direction.

"C'mon, Sis." Rosabel smiled, "Open up." She placed her ear on the wooden door, and heard nothing. She began to panicked, "Sis?"

Harris and Dean stood up and walked over to the door. "Why isn't she opening the door?" Dean asked.

"I think there's something wrong." Rosabel answered, her eyes focused on the door.

Harris searched for his pockets. Pulling a small device out, he walked over to the door and placed it on the door knob, "I'm going to unlock the door." He said.

Twisting the device with a metal wired frame, Harris pressed a few buttons on the screen. The device raced with digital numbers counting down with binary codes, and within seconds, the numbers all reached to the one number, zero. The small device stopped ticking and the door clicked opened.

Rosabel pushed the wooden door wider and saw white bandages with red blood lying on the floor. She looked up seeing blood trickled down on the bed from a hand, where the blood covered the fingertips of a person. Her eyes traced the bandages rolling from the bed and she gasped.

There, lying on the bed unconscious was Taylor. "Sis?" Rosabel ran over to her sister.

Harris and Dean came in, and saw her arm dangling from edge of the bed. They glanced up seeing her twisted ankle bruised black with purple blood. And as they followed their eyes to the floor, they saw the black bracelet unlocked, amongst the other damped blood bandages.

"She was able to open the bracelet?" Dean's eyes widened.

Harris walked over, looking at the laptop that was lying on the floor that was next to the bandages, "She reprogrammed the electricity to release it on herself!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Okay, this chapter was a little longer than the other ones. But hopefully, that's a good thing. I have to do homework now. So boring. Well, if you enjoyed this chapter remember to vote! Thanks to all readers and fans!_


	20. White Love?

_**Chapter 20: White Love?**_

Hearing the sound of a beep, fainting into the distance, I was awake. I tried to open my eyes and they felt heavy. I heard another beep from a machine and I recognised it. I flickered my eyes opened and saw the pale ceiling above me, where the lights were fainted. I turned to look at my hand which was bandaged and as I glanced up a bit more, I saw her.

"You're awake!" Rosabel smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah." I glanced around the busy place, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." She said.

I glanced down with my eyes, looking at the bed I was in, as well as, the white blanket I was covered with. Looking down again, I found myself wearing one of those hospital pyjamas. I looked at my sister, "I hate the hospital." I whispered to her, "And you know that. So why did you still brought me here?"

Rosabel nodded, "I know." She sighed, "But you were bleeding badly." She paused, "So we had no choice."

I looked at the machine that was next to me again. The device that measures my heart beat. Looking at it, just makes me want to chop it in half with my bare hands. "That thing is so annoying!"

Rosabel's eyes widened and then smiled, "You hate it, don't you?"

I glanced away from her, still hearing the sound of the machine beeping. "It just reminds me of mum's death."

Rosabel quieted, when she heard my words, "I know, what you mean." Her voiced changed, "But it's the past, we have to get over with it."

I looked at her again, "You mean you're forgiving that person?"

She sighed, "No. That's not what I meant–"

"Whatever." I ended her sentence, "I'm going to find that person sooner or later."

Rosabel held my hand, "Sis." She whispered, "I think you should just leave it, and walk away."

I felt her warm hands touching my fingers. "How could you say that?" I glanced at her. Looking into her blue eyes, she was trying to heal my scar buried deep in my heart and veins.

"I just think it's for best." Rosabel replied, "Afterall, you're the only one I have left."

I sighed. She was my younger sister, and I'm supposed to look after her. Instead, at the moment, she was looking after me. She was only two minutes younger than me and I guess, she understands more than I do. But I just couldn't. I couldn't let that person kill my parents with no reason.

I glanced back at Rosabel, "No." I told her, "I have to find this person right now!"

Her eyes focused at me, "Rosanna..."

I glared at her, "Don't call me with that name. I hate it!"

Rosabel silenced, "What? Why are you saying that?" She looked at me with her fragile eyes, "Mum and dad named us Rosanna and Rosabel." She paused, "I don't understand why you hate it so much. Both of the names means, beautiful rose."

I looked at her, "You call a bodyguard a rose?" I glanced at her, "You're a ballerina and Rosabel fits you. I'm a bodyguard, how can Rosanna be my name?" I stopped; looking at my twin, she was worried about me, "No. Rosanna is not my name!"

I slipped off the bed, pulling the wires and things that were attached to me. Wearing the thin slippers, I glanced back at my hand, seeing Rosabel holding tight. "Let me go!" I told her.

"No. Rosanna." She said, "Don't leave me behind."

I pulled my other hand and released her grip from my hand. She finally let go and fell down on the cold floors. I walked out my way, not wanting to look back. Heading for the door, I saw Harris and Dean.

They both smiled at me, in which I ignored; I saw their expressions changed when they saw Rosabel on the ground behind me. I lowered my head and started to run down the hallway. _No! This is not how I wanted it to be!_

Harris and Dean ran into the room, Taylor left; seeing Rosabel crying on the floor, next to the bed.

"Rosabel, what happened?" Dean asked.

She glanced up, seeing her blue eyes blurring with tears. "Nothing." She replied, seeing the tears still forming in her eyes, "She's hurt, more than I am," Rosabel paused, "And at the moment, she doesn't want to see me now." She pointed, "You should go after her."

The moment, Dean was about to turn around, he had already seen Harris left.

* * *

><p>Walking in the winter wind, where the snow was bitter and icy; I was shivering with just the pyjamas that I was wearing. I glanced down, lowering my head, allowing my long brown hair to cover my face. I'm stupid!<p>

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to look up or down. But be a lonely person so that I won't hurt anyone around me. I stood there feeling the white snowflakes covering my hair. _How can I not do this? Why does it end like this?_ I'm the worst human being there was in the world.

My mum died when I was seven and my father went missing when I was eight. What I have left as a family was my sister. We never saw our parents again, and there was no hope of seeing them anymore; it had been eleven years now. We had been waiting for eleven years.

The time seemed so short that I'm nineteen now; a young adult who can make decisions, just like how my twin sister wants to be an elegant ballerina.

She had asked me what my dream was. I never had an answer. But I know what kind of person I wanted to be. My eyes closed tight. I want to be a person who protects the people I care for. I didn't want to be protected. And I guess, that was why I became a bodyguard; just like my dad.

I felt warmer, feeling something covering me by the shoulders. My eyes widened as I realised it was warm coat that was covering me. I turned around and saw Harris.

Glancing up I saw his soft green eyes looking at me. He didn't say a word, standing there without a coat in the snow. Instead, he came closer to me and wrapped his black scarf around my neck. The scarf was soft, filled with the warmth he had been wearing it. I lowered my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I know what you want to do..." He whispered, "Rosanna."

My eyes widened. Yes, that was my name; the name that meant a beautiful rose. But I wasn't beautiful. I was too selfish to question his sentence.

"It's okay..." He hugged me tighter, "It's okay, if you cry in front of me."

Feeling his arms keeping me warm, my eyes felt like they were changing. Water started to surround my lashes, where tears began form. More and more as time passed on, my tears fell down on the snow. That was when I realised that, I was crying.

I heard Harris whispered to me, "Don't worry." He said, "I'll be there for you when you need me."

I didn't say anything after his words. I couldn't say anything because my tears were forming. And I couldn't think of anything to say because, I realised that I was crying; stupidly in front of him.

Moments passed as I was wrapped by his arms. I stopped crying and wiped my tears. He let go of me and I took a step away from him, turning my back to him. "Thank you." I said, still wiping my tears away from my eyes, "I owe you one." I turned around and faced him.

He looked into my blue eyes and smiled, "If that's the case," He paused, "Could you be..."

I glanced up at him, seeing his dark brown hair, "What is it?" I asked.

He came closer to me still looking into my eyes. Wiping softly, he dried my last tear on my cheek. "Could you be my–"

I lowered my eyes, as I saw Dean behind him. He looked different, for some reason. His blonde hair seemed like it was becoming dull, just by the minute.

Harris withdrew his hand from my cheek, seeing my eyes looking to another direction. He turned around and saw Dean standing there.

I was looking at Dean, seeing his blue eyes sadden.

Harris reached for my shoulders and hugged me tight. "I love you." He said softly.

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, to leave you guys hanging there, for the last chapter. But I finally managed to upload this chapter. Took me a while to update because of english homework. Anyways, how are you guys with this chapter? Do you like it? Hope you do. Remember to support it!<em>


	21. Nothing Else But a Bodyguard

**_Chapter 21: Nothing Else But a Bodyguard_**

It was the evening now. The moon hung in the night sky as the small stars dangled like diamonds falling from the sky. I was lying there, on the hospital bed, gazing off to the world I was in.

Nothing had gone better, after that moment. I could still hear those three words he said to me. _"I love you."_

Shaking my head again, I was annoyed. _Why did he say that to me?_ "Didn't he said, he had a girlfriend already?" I whispered.

"Who?" I heard a voice.

I glanced up and saw his green eyes. I glanced away. "No one." I answered, Harris.

He walked closer to me and smiled, placing the metal tray on the table that was next to my bed. He pulled a chair and sat down looking at me.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, with my arms folded.

He glanced by the side of the bed and saw his coat and scarf lying there. "Why aren't you wearing the coat I gave you?"

I looked at the coat and scarf, "Because I don't need it!"

Harris smiled as he reached the scarf. He wrapped it around my neck and smiled again, "You should at least wear the scarf, okay?"

I touched the black scarf around my fingers; it was soft and still warm. I pulled out my hands and began to take off the scarf, "I don't need it." I threw it to him.

The scarf landed on his lap. He glanced down and held the scarf. He stood up and wrapped it around my neck.

I reacted, taking the scarf off, "I don't need it!" I told him.

But still, he kept wrapping it around me. I took it off again, and he continued wrapping it around me. "I don't want it!"

He stopped and held my hands tight, my eyes widened as he took hold of my wrists. He glimpsed down at me, looking into my eyes as he pushed me down lying on the pillow. I could feel his breath on my skin. I glanced back at him, seeing my own reflection in his green emerald eyes. I gulped.

"Why are you being like this?" He whispered to me.

I glanced away not looking at him, "Because..." I started. _Damn it! I'm so girl like, now._

I turned my head and looked into his eyes again, _Was this the moment, where the guy kisses the girl?_ I blinked.

I smiled at him, moving closer to him. I pushed him back as I pulled his arm backwards. Hearing his veins crackling, he reacted.

"Owww..." He said.

I stood there on the bed holding his arms backwards in the air.

"Why are you doing this, Rosanna?" He continued his sentence.

"Don't ask me that question!" I told him, "And don't call me that name!"

"Why?" He replied, his voiced changed.

I sighed, "Why are you becoming more like Dean, asking questions all the time?" I paused, "I thought that you have matured after you went to Europe."

It was his turned to sighed, "I just want to know, why you switch you first and surname," he paused, "Rosanna Taylor, that's you're real name right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you even want to know?"

He tried to move letting my grip slip, I fell back down and sat on the bed. He turned around and faced me. But his arms were still in the air, in the same position as they were before. Two arms sticking backwards, like he was trying to fly without wings. I looked at him and laughed.

He glanced at me. "What?" He started, "You're the one who put me like this."

I smiled, "Then undo my technique." I chuckled, "You don't remember how to do in BlackArrow?"

He stood there staring at me, "I could do it myself, if I had any arms left to fix the other one." He glanced back at his arms, "How am I suppose to fix my only two arms when both of my two arms are like this?"

I looked at him awkwardly, "Need a hand?" I smiled at him.

"Yes..." Harris rolled his eyes.

I got of the bed and walked over to him. _It's better when his like this than the one before_. I smiled, holding his arm and cracking one of his arms back to normal. "Thanks. " He looked at me.

I sat down by the bed again and watched him, as he fixed his other arm. "You know it was your fault right?"

Harris sat down by the chair again and looked at me, still trying to fix his arms. "I know." He paused and gazed into my eyes.

I sighed softly, _Not this again..._

"But did you understand what I meant, when I said '_it'_ to you?" His voiced changed.

"Well," I started, "To be honest..." _I have no idea. Do people just say 'it', because they say it? Or is it because of those romance things? _

He stared at me, giving me the '_answer me' _look. _Wait, why do people even say, 'it' for?_

"You, flibbertigibbet." I said to him.

Harris' green eyes widened, and smiled. He reached for me and scrubbed my hair. "You don't want to say '_it'_." He whispered, standing up.

"Hey!" I looked at him, "Quit it, will you?" I glared at him, "You want me to break something of yours?"

He smiled, "Sure!" He said, standing there with his kung fu moves, "Let the games begin..."

I smiled. _We were getting back to the old times again. The times of duelling each other in a fighting match._ I'm happier like this. I grinned at him, "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Standing just behind the shadow of a dim light, he stood there against the old hospital walls. <em>Why?<em> He asked himself. Lowering his eyes, so that no one saw him, as they walked passed. He sighed, pulling up the coat tighter. _She has nothing to do with me. _He paused. _She's just my bodyguard._

His eyes lowered again, seeing the flashback of the white snow drifting in the air. Mist of white was all that was surrounding the hospital buildings. And in the middle of what seemed like the centre of the cold area, was him and her standing there.

He closed his eyes, resting them from what he was thinking. "Why?" He whispered, pulling out his hands out of the coat's pockets. He glanced down at the bandaged hand, remembering the first time he met her. He smiled, as the scene went through his mind. Thinking of how stupid he was, to have thought she was a guy. He reached for his other hand and touched the bandages that were wrapped by her.

He smiled again; remembering how peaceful and focus she was trying to fix his hand, without making him hurt or feel pain. But remembering how she appeared in an elegant dress with her long brown hair down, made him recall the memories of how soft her blue eyes were, searching for him in the crowd of the party. He smiled and then sighed, bringing up the moment, when she cried by the fountain by herself, no wanting anyone's comfort. He hands clenched into fists and when he glanced up, but then, he saw her looking at him.

He smiled, seeing the girl standing there. He stopped, when he realised that it wasn't her; it was her twin sister. He looked away.

"Is everything okay?" Rosabel asked.

Dean lowered his eyes, "Yeah." He said, as he turned around and faced the narrow hallway, "I just need some fresh air." He replied.

Rosabel held his arm and stopped him. Dean's eyes widened.

"It's cold out there." She said, worrying. "Here," She handed him a scarf, "Wear this."

He glanced down at the scarf and looked away, "I think she needs it more than I do." He ended his sentence and continued walking down the hallway.

Rosabel stood there watching him, "He's worried about you, Sis." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>I stood there with my bandaged leg on his back, "Who's the winner now?" I grinned at Harris, who seemed to be suffering from the cold floors.<p>

He smiled, "Okay, okay." He sighed, "You win this time."

I grinned at him again, "Good." I smiled.

"Now, can you get you leg off me?"

I shook my head, "No."

He glanced up, "Why?"

I smiled, "Cause you need to promise me something."

"What is it?" He looked at me.

I lowered my eyes, "Could you look after my sister, when I'm not here?"

Harris' eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed, "Just promise me." I said, quietly, "Please."

I saw his eyes glanced away, as he thought a while, "Fine." He nodded, "But I'm only doing it because you asked me too."

"Thanks." I lifted my bandaged leg, allowing him to pick himself up. "You're the only person I could trust."

Harris stood up and looked at me, "Is that why? You won't say it to me?"

I stared at him, and glanced away finding my something under my pillow.

"Rosanna?"

I glared at him, "Don't use that name as my first name."

He ignored me, "Why? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "There are just some things that you don't understand." I paused, "Even if we are _close_ friends."

He glanced at me and turned away, "If that how's you want it." He stopped, "I'll wait for you answer then."

I couldn't answer him anymore. Silence spread over the small room, and a quiet fainted knock on the door was heard. Harris and I turned around and saw Rosabel.

She walked into the room quietly, with her eyes lowered. Coming closer, she suddenly threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Sis." She whispered, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

My eyes widened, as I realised what she was doing. Then I smiled, reaching my hand over her soft brown hair, "I'm sorry too." I hugged her back.

"I promise, I won't question you anymore." She said.

I lowered my eyes, "And I promise you I won't leave you behind, wherever I go."

I could feel her warmth as she was relieved. I closed my eyes; _I hope I could keep that promise. I'm sorry if I can't keep it, Rosabel. _I smiled as though was nothing going through my mind, _But it's only for your own good._

Rosabel released me and smiled, "Okay, then." She said, all suddenly cheerful, even though her eyes were still blurry with tears, "You need some big rest!" She pushed me over the bed.

I climbed under the blanket and smiled at her.

"The doctor said that you lost a lot of blood." She paused, "So you need to stay in here for about another two days."

I sighed, "Really?" I rolled my eyes, "Do I have too? You know that I hate the hospital."

Rosabel placed her serious face, "Doctors orders!"

I smiled, "Seems more like yours." I replied.

Rosabel glared at me, "It's only for your own good."

Harris walked over and stood there in front of the bed, "Yeah," He continued with the scene, "It's only for your own good."

I smiled at him, "You really don't need to repeat that." I glanced down at his hand and saw the black bracelet. "You haven't opened it yet?" I pointed.

He looked at his hand and grinned, "Yeah..." He started, "We were carried away about you been unconscious, I guess, that's why we have forgotten all about this."

I smiled, "Bring me the tools tomorrow or something and I'll take it off." I turned and glanced at the door, _That means Dean haven't had his one off too._

Harris glanced at me, "I will." He stood there looking at me.

"Now," Rosabel stared at Harris, "My sister needs some good sleep." She pointed the door, "Do you mind?"

He smiled and nodded, "I guess, I'll be going then." He paused, "But aren't you coming too?"

Rosabel glanced back at me, "We're spending some sister time." She smiled.

"Okay." Harris looked at me again, "See you tomorrow then." And he left the door.

Rosabel sighed, "You know so many people I don't know, Rosanna."

I glared at her, "Don't call me with that name–"

She nodded and sat down by the chair that was next to the bed, "I understand." She lowered her eyes, "But can I just use it when no one is around."

I sighed, "Fine." I mumbled, "But only between you and me okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I promise." She glanced at my hand, "How did you get your hand bandaged?"

I glanced at her, "When I was trying to break free from ropes, I was holding a broken glass bottle trying to cut the ropes that were tying my hands together." I lowered my eyes.

Rosabel smiled and nodded again, as she held my hand, "Sis," She looked at me, "I think that mum and dad are proud of us."

I glanced up and meet her blue eyes, "You mean how we are living poor on the streets and have nowhere to go?"

She shook her head, "No." She held my hand tighter, "Mum and dad are proud of us, because we are living, our lives together."

I saw her warmth in her blue twinkling eyes. _After our parents passed away, we lived together until we were separated by our future dreams._ I smiled as I remembered the old times. "I understand now."

Rosabel withdrew her hands away from me, and smiled to herself, "And you know what?" She paused, "I think that there are some people out there who cares about you, other than me."

I glared at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled again, "I'm talking about Harris and Dean."

I sighed and shook my head, "No, no, no. They have nothing to do with me. Harris is just my best friend and nothing else." I paused, "And Dean is the just the person, who I'm supposed to look after."

"You can't see it, can you?" She smiled.

"See what?"

"The way they look at you."

"Huh?" I stared blankly at my twin sister.

She just shook her head and smiled; the same way mum use to look at us when we were younger. Rosabel sighed as she closed her eyes and looked at me again, "You'll see what I mean later," she paused, "when it's time."

* * *

><p><em>It was really hard to write this chapter; had to put on my thinking cap on. But anyways, remember to reviewcomment!_


	22. Player Runs After Girl Bodyguard

**_Chapter 22: Player Runs After Girl Bodyguard_**

"Wakey, wakey!"

I opened my eyes and found the light shining into the room. I glanced over and still found myself wearing one of those hospital pyjamas. I sighed and looked up, seeing Rosabel pulling up the curtains and blinds.

"Morning, Sis!" She smiled at me.

I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

Rosabel smiled again, "It's about eight." She stopped and looked at me, "How was your sleep?"

I sighed again, "Bad. I couldn't sleep with your snoring."

Rosabel's eyes widened, "Snoring?" She looked at me, "I don't snore."

I grinned at her, "Yes, I know you don't." I paused, "But I couldn't sleep because you were talking to yourself."

Her eyes widened again, "I talk to myself?"

I nodded.

She smiled at me again, "Well, what do you know. You learn new things every day."

I smiled, "Especially, if it's about yourself too."

She nodded and sat down by the side of my bed. "Sis, I have something to tell you." As her voice soften.

I glanced at her, "What is it?"

"You know how I told you to leave things the way it is?" She paused, "I think you should stop looking for that person."

I stared at her, "I thought you said, you won't question me about it anymore."

Rosabel held on my hand, "Please, sister." Her eyes focused on me, "I really don't what anything to happen to you."

"But, Rosabel..."

"Please." She said, "You're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you."

I looked at her.

There was a knock on the door.

Rosabel withdrew her hands and glanced up, seeing Harris coming in with a metal briefcase in his hands. "Morning!" He said.

The tension and atmosphere between the previous conversation stopped as Rosabel smiled and stood up. I glanced at her, she had totally changed the expression and now she was smiling happily. _How does she do that?_ I glanced down at my bandaged hand, then again, _I'm sorry._

"Good morning, Harris!" She said, smiling at him.

My eyes shocked, _How does she do that?_

Harris smiled, "Morning!" He glanced at me, "And morning to you too!"

I glanced away, "Good to see you in one piece."

He smiled and placed the metal briefcase on my bed, "Here's the equipment," he unlocked it, "there should be all the materials that you need."

I looked at the metal briefcase, seeing all the tools that I used in BlackArrow Academy. I smiled, picking up a long thin metal with a cutlery on the end. I switch the button on and saw the metal wheel spinning. I smiled, "This is my favourite tool."

Harris laughed, "I use to remember how you held that and haunted the guys in the academy during their sleep."

I glanced at him, "That's because they were dirty minded." I paused, "They deserved it fair and square."

"Well," Harris smiled, "You did a great job cutting their hair."

I nodded, "I sure did."

Rosabel smiled at me, "So you're going to unlock the bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"Wait." Harris interrupted, "If it shocks you when I try to unlock it. And now you're not wearing it, can't I just take it off?"

I looked at him, "Don't you remember that it reprograms itself to shock the other person who is wearing it." I paused, "Which in this case it would be... Dean." Then I remembered him, "By the way, where is he?"

Harris and Rosabel glanced at me, "He's outside."

I looked confused, "Then why don't you guys call him in."

"He doesn't want to come in." Rosabel answered.

"Why don't you pull him in, or something?" I glanced over to Harris.

He smiled weakly, "I tried." He paused, "But he's heavier than he looks."

"So why doesn't he want to come in?"

"We're not sure." Rosabel looked at me, "He seemed to be having something on his mind."

I sighed, _That player always find something to think of_, "Fine. I'll go look for him." I started to slip off the bed.

"Sis," Rosabel took off her jacket, "You should wear this," she handed it to me, "It's cold outside."

I smiled, "Don't worry." I shrugged, "I'm fine."

"But, it's snowing outside." Rosabel continued.

I sighed, "Okay then." I wore her jacket on, "Thank you, Sis." I glanced down at my red and blue socks and covered them with soft warm white slippers.

Rosabel came closer and hugged me, "Please, don't go and do it anymore." She whispered in my ear.

She was talking about my mission finding that person who killed our parents. I lowered my eyes and tried to smile, "I promise, I won't." I lied

She felt relieved. And I felt disappointed in myself, but it was the only way that she could focus on her dancing, and become what she have dream when she was young. I sighed and smiled as I looked into her blue eyes.

"So I guess, I'll go look for him and then we'll take those bracelets off." I glimpse back at Harris.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Looking at the white snow drifting off from the sky, he placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. <em>Why am I feeling this?<em> He wondered, feeling the tension and atmosphere of loneliness somewhere deep in his heart. He remembered the scene of Harris and Taylor in the white snow again. Dean shook his head, allowing the snow to float off his blonde hair. _Damn it!_

Taking another few more steps, he was standing in front of a small fountain in the hospital building. The water has frozen and therefore, leaving the quiet sound of the snow falling of the sky whispered. Dean sighed again and sat down by the wooden bench covered in white snow. His eyes closed and his head lowered, facing the icy fountain.

He heard footsteps from the distance. Quiet and fainted, as it could be a nurse who just walking passed by.

"Is that you, Dean?" A voice said

His eyes opened and looked up seeing to see a girl with warm boots and a long red jacket to her knees, smiling at him. He recognised her, "Amanda?"

She smiled, "So it is you!" She looked at him, "Why are you sitting her all by yourself?" She looked at him again.

"I just need some cold winter air." He replied.

Amanda walked closer to him and sat down by the other side of the wooden bench. "I do that too." She smiled, "It feels nice when all your thoughts just float away into the air."

Dean nodded.

Amanda glanced back at him, "So, how are you? I didn't see you at my party a few days ago."

Dean lowered his eyes, "Well, I had some meetings that I had to attend to." He lied, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, you mean, your father's company?"

He nodded.

"I see what you mean." She smiled, "My father is always busy with those meetings." She paused, "But do you still have some spare time?"

Dean looked at her, "Sometimes." He stopped, "Why do you ask?"

Amanda smiled, "I was just wondering if you could have dinner with me or something." She paused, "You know, to talk about all the things that we use to."

He smiled, turning to the girl, "You mean a date?"

Amanda glanced away and nodded, "Maybe." She blushed.

The blonde girl looked to the other side of the white fountain covered with snow and saw a girl in the hospital's patient clothes, covered by a jacket. Amanda studied the girl, seeing her wear simple slippers on her different coloured socks. She smiled, "Dean," she glanced at him, "Do you know that girl?" Amanda pointed, "Because it seems like she's looking at you."

Dean smile faded, as he looked at the direction Amanda pointed. His eyes widened, seeing Taylor looking at him. Seeing her clothes ragged up thin in the cold winter, Dean's eyes' widened. "What is she doing here?" He looked at her.

"Who?" Amanda questioned.

But the moment their eyes meet, Taylor glanced away. Dean immediately stood up, not looking back at Amanda, "I need to go somewhere." He glanced at Taylor who was leaving.

Amanda looked at Dean, "You're leaving already?" She glanced at him and then the girl.

He nodded and left without a word.

Amanda's eyes lowered, "He's running after that girl." She whispered to herself. Her eyes focused, "I need to find who she is."

* * *

><p>I stormed my way down the hallway. <em>I can't believe I was looking for him to take that stupid bracelet off, while he was doing his playboy tricks with another girl.<em> I held my coat tighter, _Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_ I stopped, _Why do I even care about him? _"That's right, I'm suppose to maintain him as told by his dad." I answered my questions.

I shook my head and began to walk normally.

"Taylor, wait!" I heard his voice behind me, as his footsteps came closer.

I shook my head again, not turning back and started ran down the hallway.

"Taylor!" He said.

I just continued running straight, feeling the wind in my hair. _What does he want from me?_ I ran faster.

The moment I reached to corner of the turn, I heard him calling for my name once more. But then again, at the corner of my eye, I didn't see him anymore.

I paused and glanced back, "Where is he?" I turned back to the corner. I saw black men, walking past the corridors of the hallway. _Did they kidnap him again?_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to reviewcomment! Thank you!_


	23. Unmatching Socks

**_Chapter 23: Un-matching Socks_**

I sighed, _Why does he always bring trouble all the time? _I stood there against the brick wall, thinking. I turned to peek over to the side of the corner and smiled.

There was no sign of those big bodyguards anymore. _Guess they took him._ And to be honest that was pretty fast.

I walked past the corner again, trying to act normal; as a very sick patient. Lowering my head and pretending to cough, which sounds pretty much real, I heard something in the distance.

"Where is he?" One said.

"He was just there running, a minute ago."

"Well, where is he now?" The one who sounded like the leader ordered.

They all sighed and shook their heads.

"Great!" The leader said, "How are we going to say this to his father?"

_His father?_ I thought searching through my mind, _Why would Mr. Peterson want to kidnap his own son?_ I shook my head, _This place was just getting weirder and weirder. _

As I stood there against the wall opposite to them, I shut my thoughts and tried to listen over the conversations again. I glanced at them, seeing them all wearing black formal suits, as they were coming close together into a small circle of about seven people.

"What do we do now?" One of them said.

"Now, we go looking for him." The leader ordered, pointing to different directions, and the rest of the group followed.

I step back, allowing my face to hide behind the shadows. But as I did, I hit something behind my leg with a slightly loud sound. I turned around and saw rubbish bin knocked to the ground, pouring out smelly garbage. My eyes widened, _Great! _And that was when I heard footsteps stopped and shuffled to my direction.

I didn't have time to glance back, so I just hoped over the garbage and ran as fast as I could.

Feeling the cold air in my hair, I heard them yelling for me, "Get her!" They yelled.

I was cold and shivering in the winter air, running for my life because of the stupid bin that was behind me. Leaping with my legs almost off the ground, like I was flying, I slowed down and turned for the corner.

I quickly glanced back behind me, hearing them shouting from a long distance. I smiled as I had out run them. But as I turned to look where I was going, I was pulled in by someone and the door shut.

My eyes blinked as this person placed their hand over my mouth. I wriggled trying to get out of this person's grip. But instead he or she held me tighter, "Shhh..." He paused, I recognised this familiar voice, "Or then they'll find us."

I stopped and stood there calmly behind the door with this person wrapping my mouth.

Moments past and when we heard footsteps rattling in the hallway of the hospital into the distance, he let out a sighed and let go of me. I quickly turned around placing my firm hand by the edge of his neck, enforcing my muscles.

He smiled, struggling to breathe, "Still mad at me Taylor?"

I relaxed myself and stared at him, "Why would I be mad at you, Dean?"

"I dunno," he grinned at me, "but you seemed to be."

I glared at him in silence.

He looked down at my hand by his neck, "If you're not mad at me then why don't you just let me go?"

I paused and forced more pressure at his neck, "No."

Dean began to cough, "I'm dying here." He said, struggling.

"Good." I glared at him again.

He reached for my hand and held it trying to pull it down. I glared at him, placing more pressure, but for some reason, his warm hands was managed to pull my hand down. I glanced down at my hand as he was holding it, and stared at it.

Dean smiled again, "Oh Taylor," he grinned, "don't be like that."

I looked up at him, "Let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"Let go of my hand." I said again.

He smiled again and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and paused. "Why do you want me to let go of your hand, when it's cold?" He whispered to my ear.

My eyes widened, feeling his warmth as he hugged me tight.

"Why Taylor?"

I just stood there. Knowing nothing as he held me in his arms, _Why is my pulse beating faster? _I shook my head, _I can't stand this anymore, _and I pushed him out. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said to him, turning around.

He paused, "Because you're my bodyguard."

I let out a sighed and controlled what was going through my head, after the scene of Dean talking to that girl with the red coat. I turned around and smiled at him, "Is that all?" I said, "Because we need to go." My voice changed.

Dean glanced up at me, "Taylor is there something you want to tell me about you and Harris?"

I stared at him, _What does this have to do with me and Harris? _

"Because if you need to," he paused, "I'll listen."

I looked at him awkwardly, "Errr..." I changed the subject, "I was just looking for you before, so that I can take that bracelet off." I pointed, "Until I saw you being chased by those bodyguards." I stopped, "By the way, why are you chased by those bodyguards?"

"Taylor," he said, "don't change the subject. Is there something between you and Harris?"

I paused, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me." Dean replied.

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because..." He started, "Because I care."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You really got me there, Dean." I started walking over to the door, "You're always good for a player." I opened the door and glanced back at him.

He stood there for a while thinking, "_But I wasn't,_" I heard him whispered.

My eyes widened.

Dean stopped and glanced back at me and grinned, "You knew didn't you?"

I paused, "Always did." I said, turning to the door, _Did he say "But I wasn't"? _I shook my head, _Must be talking to myself. _

* * *

><p>"There," I lifted my head up, "I got it off." I held the black bracelet in one of my hands.<p>

"Thanks," Dean smiled at me, touching his wrist as though he had missed it.

I placed the black bracelet in a small plastic bag and zipped the opening. I turned around and glanced at Harris and Rosabel. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Rosabel smiled, "Anything basically."

I turned to Harris, "I don't mind." He said.

"Well," I sighed, "since you guys all put it like that." I paused in thought, "Let's just go to the–"

"How about ice skating?" Dean chirped.

Harris and Rosabel turned to his direction and smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." They both nodded in agreement.

They both stopped and stared at each other for a while.

I cleared my throat, "Why ice skating?" I asked, "Isn't the snow cold enough?"

"But it'll be fun!" Dean smiled.

I glared at him, _Seriously, sometimes I think that I'm maintaining a little five year old kid instead of a twenty-one year old person. _

"C'mon, Taylor!" He whined, "Let's just go okay?"

_I can't believe he calls himself a player. _I shook my head, "Don't want to."

Harris walked over to me and smiled, "How about some best friend time?"

I glanced away, "Don't need to."

Rosabel smiled and stepped in, "I'll be going to my ballet practice tomorrow." She paused, "So today is my last free day for the week. Is it okay if you come and have sister time with me? Since it's been years we had fun together"

I relaxed my shoulders, _I wonder why was everyone treating me like a child, except for Dean, who is a child himself. _I glanced up at Rosabel, her blue eyes twinkled, just like how my mother's eyes did, when she spoke to me when I disagree with everything she says. I lowered my eyes, "Fine." I mumbled, "Just to get out of this hospital bed."

"Yay!" Dean bounced in the air like a child again. "Let's go!" He said and went out of the door.

Harris and Rosabel both laughed as they helped me up.

* * *

><p>Sitting there with a warm jacket, I was almost frozen to ice.<p>

"Here's your skates." Harris gave me.

"Thanks." I reached for the pair of shoes.

I glanced up seeing Rosabel already on the ice, skating with her long hair flying softly. I pulled my black gloves off and lowered myself down.

"Do you need help putting them on?" Harris asked.

I smiled, "I can still move, Harris." I paused, "So I'll be alright."

He stood up, "If you want it that way." He smiled, "Better not waste time then." He walked over to the ice and left.

My fingers were freezing not to mention moving them around to tie these laces. I lowered myself down again trying to reach for my shoes to take them off. Still struggling I sighed and sat there.

Suddenly he came out of nowhere and lifted my ankle.

"Hey!" I called out, "That hurts okay?"

"I know." Dean said, "Just wanting to help you out."

"I don't need your help," I pulled my feet closer to me, "I can do it myself," I snatched the skates off his hands.

I struggled to put the skates on my feet, feeling the coldness and numbness in my hands.

I heard him sighed and took the skates off my hands, "Why can't you just not be stubborn?" He pulled my legs closer to him and took one of my shoes off.

"I'm not stubborn." I stared at him, "You are."

Dean looked at me, "Really?" He placed the shoe down, "Because you're being stubborn at the moment."

I lowered my eyes and took the skates from his hands again. Lowering myself, I was desperately trying to put them on as fast as possible and get away from him.

"C'mon Miss Taylor." He said, shaking his hand, "You need my help."

"No, I don't." I replied straight back, trying to take my shoes off as fast as possible – which I was struggling.

Dean looked at me again, like I did something wrong. "Taylor just let me do it for you." He said.

I shook my head, "No.

He sighed, "If you let me do it," he paused, "I promise you another ten wishes."

I stopped and looked at him. "Ten more wishes?" I said, almost like whisper.

He nodded, "I promise."

I just sat still and he began to take off my shoes. _Why is he agreeing for another ten wishes for taking my shoes off? _I sat there thinking deep, but I couldn't find an answer.

"Is this so kind of trick?" I said to him.

He was taking off my other shoe, "No." He smiled.

I stared at him, "Then why are you being so _nice _to promise me another ten wishes?"

He stopped and looked at me.

My heart skipped at beat. I frowned wondering why that was happening to me.

"Because I felt like it." He said, with his ocean eyes glowing at me.

I blinked, _Felt like it?_ What's that meant to mean?

Dean lowered his eyes at my feet and smiled. "Taylor, I never knew like wearing different coloured socks?"

I glared at him, "No, I don't."

"Then what's this?" He pointed at my red and blue socks.

I looked down at my socks and wriggled my toes, "It's because..." I quickly tried to find an answer that wasn't embarrassing, "It's fashionable."

Dean glimpsed up at me and chuckled to himself, "Taylor that was the worst excuse."

I stared at him, "It wasn't an excuse." I argued, "How am I supposed to survive in this cold weather with all my socks wet?" I paused, "It's the only _un-matching _pair of socks I have left."

"_Un-matching_?" Dean smiled at me.

I stared at him again. "You know what?" I grinned at him, "My wish is that you cannot criticise me."

Dean smiled again, "Yes, _Madame_." He grinned at me.

"That's criticising me." I said.

"You mean the '_Yes, Madame'?"_

I nodded.

He smiled again, "That wasn't criticising you." He paused, "That was teasing you."

I sighed, "Just put the skates on for me okay?"

Dean smiled again and continued.

Finishing tying the laces, he glanced up at me and smiled again. "All done." He stood up.

"Thanks." I said, trying to stand up but was struggling. I wobbled on the edges of the metal skates beneath my feet.

Dean's eyes widened as he reached to catch me, but instead something else happened.

* * *

><p><em>I had a little fun writing this chapter and was laughing through it too. Hope you enjoyed it and continue reading. Thank you!<em>


	24. Junior and Rosy

**_Chapter 24: Junior and Rosy_**

What happened next in my life was just the worse.

I ended up landing on top of him and my lips touched his. My eyes widened as I saw his eyes widened too. But the next moment I saw his eyes closed as he and I kissed.

Quickly, before anyone sees, I tried to stand up. But instead, he held my neck back down and continued the kiss.

I panicked.

I tried to find ways to make him release me. But I couldn't. In the end I relaxed and closed my eyes.

The next moment I knew, he released my neck and let me of go. I lifted my head, as my eyes meet his ocean blue eyes. He smiled.

My long tied hair was on the side of my face and he reached his hand to brush it off. I felt his warm hands touched my skin and my eyes widened.

Quickly again, before anyone sees, I stood up.

Struggling to walk probably, I didn't look back at Dean. Instead, I panicked, _Please, let that be something that he would forget!_

My eyes were fixed on my feet as I reached to the ice. I stood there for a while and when I saw Harris and Rosabel spotted me, I started to skate to the other direction.

"Taylor!" Harris called out.

I didn't stop or turned back. I was still confused after the kiss. My first kiss. I couldn't believe that I was actually talking about this first kiss stuff. But I was. Why does my first kiss have to be with a person like him – a player? _Damn him._

"Taylor!" Harris called again.

I stopped and lowered my head.

He skated towards me and smiled. "You finally got your skates on." He said, "What do you think we skate together for a while?"

I didn't answer. My head was spinning after that incident.

"Taylor?" He said, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and glanced up, but instead my head felt like it had fireworks splashing into the air. I looked confused and shook my head again. But the fireworks didn't go away.

I shook my head harder, trying to get rid of them. Instead, my heart beat was raced as I remembered what had happened.

My eyes widened and I looked back at Harris, "I just need some space, at the moment." I said to him, "Sorry." And I turned around, skating to the other side of the ice – somewhere that I hope I could rest for a bit.

I sighed, as I sat down by the bench and took off the ice skates. I looked at my red and blue socks again and sighed. _I shouldn't have let him wore the skates on for me. _I slapped myself in the head.

I lowered my head again and just sat there, trying to calm those fireworks down. I glanced up in the daydreaming lights that were above me. The fireworks continued to shot into the air and sprinkled with many shades of different colours, like the colourful hundreds and thousands on a cupcake.

I reached my fingers to touch my lips; the place where he once touched.

Suddenly, I gasped as I realised what was happening to me. _I was becoming girly!_

I stood up straight and glanced around looking for him. _Dean is going to pay for this. _My mind went on talking to myself. _He is going to pay for this. _I repeated again.

My eyes went searching through the crowd. There were so many people to start off, _This would take a while looking for him_. But as I glanced back down at my feet, seeing my red and blue socks, I sighed, "Firstly I need to find my shoes. Then I can go and punish him."

I turned around to find my way through to the other side, instead I turned around and saw him leaning there against the wall.

Standing there with one leg up against the wall, he was wearing normal blue jeans with a blue and white stripe t-shirt. He looked pretty normal, except he was staring at me.

"Looking for these?" Dean lifted my shoes in the air.

I walked over to him and snatched the shoes off his hand. I turned around and settled down by the bench. Lowering myself I tried to put on my shoes on as fast as possible.

But Dean leaned over and sat next to me. "You didn't even say _'Thank you' _to me."

I continued putting on my shoes but was struggling, I sighed, "Go away." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want '_it''_ too happen again." My voice changed as I spoke.

Dean grinned, "Oh that." He said, "You don't want anyone to find out, am I right?"

I was finally able to put one of my shoes on and tied the laces, I glanced up and glared at him, "What is it now?"

Dean smirked, "Nothing." He said.

I glared at him again, "Still remember the '_not lying' _wish?"

He smiled, "But if I tell you, you won't be happy to hear it."

I raised my eyebrow, "What is it that you want this time," I paused, "_Junior_?_"_

"What?" He looked at me.

"_J-u-n-i-o-r."_ I tuned through a melody, almost laughing.

"What did you call me?" Dean started.

"I said, _J-u-n-i-o-r." _I repeated again, "Are you deaf or something?"

He smiled, I knew he was thinking of something. "Fine, Rosy." He finally said.

I looked at him, "Junior, did you just call me _Rosy_?"

He nodded as he smiled again.

I looked at him as he smirked at me. I grinned and punched him in the arm as hard as I could, but not breaking any bones yet, that is, to leave a black eye for a few weeks.

Dean reacted, "What was that for?" He asked, still rubbing his shoulder.

I stared at him, "For calling me Rosy."

"But Rosy is nice." He smiled, "Unlike how you call me _Junior_."

I smiled, "But Junior fits you perfectly. Because it's a part of you first first name in your life." I then glared at him, "Anyways I don't like the name _Rosy_."

He smirked, "But I know I do." He came closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips.

I turned and looked away continuing to put on my other shoe on. Quickly tying the laces up, I just wanted to go away from him, before something else happens.

"Why don't you like the name I gave you?" Dean continued.

I stopped and looked straight at him, "Firstly, the name is from you." I pointed, "Secondly, it's weird for a bodyguard to have a name as Rosy. And thirdly," I paused, "I don't like it."

He grinned, "Is it too girly for you?"

I lowered my eyes and grinned back at him, "You really want me to break something of yours forever right?"

Dean smiled, "Sure thing." He said, chuckling. "Will it hurt?"

I stopped and stared at him, _He changed, _I thought, _Though why? Usually he would whine and say something like a cry baby. _

I glanced away from him, "Of course it will." I grinned at him, "Want me to do a demonstration?"

He smiled again and gave me his hand, "Here."

I blinked looking at his hand, _He's serious?_

Looking at his hand, I noticed it was still the bandaged hand that I twisted the first time I met him. That was hilarious thinking about it just now. I glanced at him and smiled seeing him facing the other way, waiting for me to crack his hand. "I'll forget it this time." I said.

Dean turned and looked at me, "Are you sure?" He said, looking more curious like he was trying to read my mind.

I nodded.

"Are you sure sure?" He repeated.

I glared at him, "Junior, you really want me to brake your arm off this time?"

He stopped and withdrew this hand. Smiling, he looked at me.

I started at him with my arms crossed, "What is it this time?"

He leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips. I glanced over to him gasping. But he had already started running.

I stood up and chased him, "Now you come back here, Junior!" I yelled as I ran through the crowd.

He dodged and ran swiftly past the people in front of him as though he was flying through the empty skies. He slightly turned and glanced back at me, "Not until you promise me on a date!" He yelled back smiling.

Even though I was a few metres behind him, because he had a few seconds advantage of starting to run first, I still saw his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. I never saw him smiling like this before. I was started to wonder, _Why is he so happy all of a sudden?_

I shook my head, "No." I disagreed.

Dean smiled as he raced up the stairs, "Come on," I saw him smiling again, "I promise I won't tell anyone what happened before!"

I was about to run up the stairs, but I stopped. _If he told Rosabel and Harris what happened before, I'll die with embarrassment, _I thought.

I glanced up and saw him leaning by the balcony of the upper floor, "No!" I yelled out, trying to think of a way to make deal with him.

He looked down at me and smiled, "I promise you another ten wishes then!" He called back.

I shook my head. "No!"

Dean scratched his head and his eyes lit up with a bright blue, "I know," he said, "I promise not to tell anybody about the '_incident'_ and you can have another ten wishes plus I won't call you Rosy!"

I was about to open mouth to say no. But for some reason I thought about what he said.

I glanced up with a sigh, "Fine."

He grinned at me and smiled, "YES!" He jumped into the air, "I got a date with Taylor!" He yelled over the crowd.

I turned to hear some girls giggling and people smiling as they looked in the direction where he was. I glanced up at him, "Keep it down would you?" I said, "Or then the deal's over."

I lowered my head to cover up my identity from the crowd that was looking at me, _This is so embarrassing. _

Dean smiled and ran down the stairs; still smiling he looked at me and held my hand.

I glanced down at my hand and looked up and him, "What?"

He didn't answer but pulled me through the crowd. "I have to get you ready." He smiled.

"Ready for what?"

"For the date," he smiled, "of course."

I lowered my eyes, _This is going to be painful..._

* * *

><p><em>A little more excitement, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to reviewcomment! Thank you!_


	25. There's Always Something

**_Chapter 25: There's Always Something_**

Pulling my hand he was dragging me out of ice skating centre. "Wait!" I called out, "Where are we going?"

Dean didn't look back at me, instead he answered, "To a dress shop!"He said, which sounded like he was smiling.

"But I didn't agree on wearing anything for you!"

He glanced back at me and smiled, "I know."

"So then why are you still dragging me?"

"Because," he stopped, "I know that you would look beautiful in one."

I looked at him, as he was looking into my eyes. _Why?_ I glimpsed back into his ocean blue eyes, _Why do I feel this warmth somewhere deep in my heart?_

We stood there on the busy streets as he looked at me and I looked at him. Moments passed as he smiled again, "Well, we should get going then." He continued to pull me down the streets. I just relaxed and allowed him to drag me wherever he wanted. I, for some reason just smiled as I felt that warmth from my heart.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Dean went into a dress shop.<p>

I glanced around the shop. There were surely plenty of dresses in different colours and styles. I glanced back at Dean, "Do I have to wear a dress?"

He nodded, "I just," he paused, "want to make you feel special on our date."

He sounded pretty serious for a moment there. I looked at him again and smiled, "Gee, Junior," I said, "Is this what you always do to other girls too?"

Dean looked at me and I looked back at him. I could see my own reflection in his blue eyes. I saw his lips moving, ready to say '_No._' But I just I glanced away and said, "Well, I'm not going to wear one." With that I ended my sentence and started to head for the door.

"Rosy!" He sighed, trying to pull me back.

I stopped and looked at him, "No, I won't wear a dress." I glanced back at him, "Can't I just pick my own clothes, like normal people?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope!"

"Hi! May I help you?" A retailer walked over to us.

"No, thank you." I replied, automatically. But Dean smiled and dragged me in, "Yes, please." He started, "Could you find a dress that fits her, preferring the colour pink?"

"Junior, what do you not understand the word _no_?"I argued back at Dean, "And you know I hate the colour pink."

He grinned at me, "Too girly for you?"

The retailer girl smiled and then looked at me. For a while I thought she looked familiar, but it couldn't be. My old friend should still be in France. The retailer girl stared at me closely as though she was confused herself. Her eyes widened, "Is that you Rosanna?" She asked.

I glanced back at the girl and smiled, "Chloe?"

She nodded, "It is you!" She quickly grabbed me and gave a huge and tight hug.

I was about to suffocate from her squeeze, but instead of using my practical moves on her, I just patted on her shoulder and smiled weakly. Chloe finally released me and smiled, "So, how are you?"

I smiled, "I'm dying."

Her face suddenly changed, "You're joking right?"

I shook my head, "No," I answered, "I really meant it."

Chloe smiled again and gave me a slight punch in the shoulder, "Good one, Rosanna." She smiled again.

I looked at her brown hair and smiled, "I thought that you're still in France."

She nodded, "Well," she said, "I quitted that job, because Xander keeps on telling, and nagging, me that it's not an actual job."

I sighed, Xander was basically Chloe's, suppose to be, older brother. But sometimes he still acts as though he was the younger one.

I glanced back at Chole, "Guess, he's right..." I replied, trying to make her feel better. But to be honest, I was still doing the job she was doing. I could have been the one going to France and Russia for those agent things. But at the moment, there was something else I need to find first.

Chloe smiled at me, "I'm glad you quitted the job that we did, earlier than me." She said, "Because, I really regretted training for that."

"Yeah..." I smiled weakly, if she found out that I went back for it. I know that she would make me quit it by force. But it was the only job that allowed for me to find my parents. I nodded quietly and was about to open my mouth to say something. Until she leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Who is he?" She pointed, "Your boyfriend?"

I reacted immediately, "No!"

Chloe laughed, "Seriously. You haven't dated anyone?"

I glanced away and nodded.

"Not even Harris?"

I looked back at her, "Harris is just my best friend, Chloe."

She smiled, "Right..."

"So where are the dresses?" Dean chirped in.

Gosh, I almost forgot that Dean was still here. Chloe smiled, "They're over there," she pointed, "but I'll show it to you later." She offered her hand to him, "I'm Chloe," she greeted him, "Rosanna's best friend, nice to meet you."

Dean grinned at me and shook Chloe's hand, "I'm Dean."

"Okay then." I interrupted, "I guess I better be going then."

Dean pulled me back, "Not yet." He sang in a little melody.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to wear a dress and that's final."

Chloe grinned at me, "Is that so?"

I nodded. She smiled again and this time I knew that she was thinking deeply just by the looks of it. It seemed like she was going to make me do something by force. "Well, with me here, you _will_ wear a dress!" Chloe smiled excitedly and pushed me over to the racks.

I glanced back at Dean giving him the frowned, but he just smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p>After changing dresses for about two hours or so, and was still unable to find a dress for me, we all headed out and ate some ice cream by the central park; even though it was in the middle of winter.<p>

"This is nice." Chloe started.

"The ice cream?" I glanced back.

"Yeah that and the time we are spending together." She looked at me.

I nodded. Chloe and I were just sitting there by a wooden bench, where the sun rays reached its warmth on our faces. And for Dean, he said that he would be back in a second. But it looked like he was going to take a while.

I scanned the area, seeing the once green was covered by white snow. Even though it was cold and freezing, it was actually very peaceful. One of the reasons why I love winter.

"Rosanna..." Chloe looked at me as she licked her chocolate ice cream.

I glanced back at her, "Chloe, don't call me by my first name." I lowered my eyes.

She gasped for a while and then nodded. The thing about her was that even though we're not blood-related, she understands me perfectly; the same way Rosabel understands me.

"Taylor," Chloe finally said, "There's something I wanted to tell you a long time ago."

I licked my vanilla ice cream and glimpsed over to her, "What is it?"

She smiled, "You know how I said that I'll help you find the person who killed your parents?"

I nodded.

"Well," Chloe paused, "when I went to France and was about to return back to here, I think that you should just leave things the way they are."

I glanced back at my best friend and sighed, "That's what Rosabel said." I glanced up, "But I don't understand why you everyone keeps telling me this."

Chloe gazed into my eyes, straight at my face, "I really mean it Taylor." She said, "I think that if you do find out, you won't be able to accept it."

I was confused, how does she know this. "What do you mean by that?" My eyes narrowed, "Do you mean that you know something about my parents? Are they still alive?" Questions started to pop into my head, "Where are they? Why were they killed?"

Chloe sighed, as she tried to clear her thoughts, "No, that's not what I meant." She licked her chocolate ice cream, "I'm just saying, what if you can't handle it."

I stared at her, "Chloe, I'm a bodyguard." I smiled, "I can handle big guys who are three times larger than me, not to mention something like this."

Chloe nodded, "I know that." She said, "But do you know what your weakness is?"

I sighed, _Great, she's going to go on about this again, just like Rosabel._

"Your weakness is your emotions." Chloe continued.

"I know," I tried to explain to her, "I know, that's why I haven't dated anyone."

Chloe smiled, "And for the first time, you're going to date Dean. Am I right?"

I rolled my eyes, "I only did this so that I can get something else okay?"

Chloe's face just changed into a cheerful person again, "Oh, you mean you're using him?"

I glanced away, "No." I replied, "That's not true."

"Or is it because you're falling for him?"

"Eh?"

Chloe smiled, "You're always tough on physical and intellectual abilities," she shook her head, "but never on boys. Am I right again?"

"Whatever, Chloe."And just from that I knew she was laughing at me. Yes, she was right. I topped in everything, but when it comes to being girly or talking about boys, I fail epically. I just thought that talking about cute boys was never going to make use in my life, so I didn't even care about them. Seriously, only people who are into them would talk about them that much. _Why do you even need them?_

"Are you blushing?" Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"No, I'm not." I reacted. One thing that Chloe was good at, along with other abilities such as martial arts or kung fu and all that bodyguard stuff, was that she was good at acting and lying.

"Oh, yes you are?" She pointed.

I looked at her confused and touched my cheeks just to make sure. But they were freezing cold. How can they be blushing?

"Gottcha!" She smiled at me.

I frowned, "Back to your old tricks again?"

She laughed, "For some reason, I love doing that to you."

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled, "Because I'm the only one who falls for it."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm back!" Dean called out, waving from the distance of the park.

Chloe smiled again, "Looks like your future husband is here."

I glanced back at her.

She smiled again, "He likes you, you know that?"

"You mean he's annoying!"

Dean ran and finally stopped in front of us. "I didn't take that long right?"

I glanced away, "You took forever, whatever you were doing."

Chloe smiled, "She didn't mean that." She whispered to him, loudly enough so that I can hear it too.

"I heard that." I said.

They both laughed at me.

"Well," Dean continued, "I bought you this." He reached for a box in his jacket and took out something.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. Remember to reviewcomment! Thank you!_


	26. Rose Hope

**_Chapter 26: Rose Hope_**

Dean was just smiling at me, hoping that my reaction would be the same as his. But my eyes just widened as I looked at the pink box that he was holding.

Inside the opened box, there was a simple silver necklace laced with pearls on the silver chain. I glanced back at him and then down back at the box. _Why is he giving me this?_ I wondered. I stared at the necklace again, seeing the shining colour reflecting softly to my eyes as the pearls twinkled at me. But as I examined further, at the centre of the necklace, there was a small pink rose, coiled with its elegant petals; as it was wrapped by the light green leaves. And just below the rose there were two other white leaves that dangled down the necklace along with a small white pearl.

I glimpsed at Chloe and she just smiled at me nodding, telling me to say thank you to him. But instead, I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Is this a necklace?"

Dean grinned at me and nodded, "Yep," he smiled, "I specially ordered this for you." I could see his blue eyes twinkling, "So it's one of a kind." He looked at me, expecting me to gasp like those girls who would think that this was sweet, but I didn't. I just didn't get why he was doing this?

"But why?" I finally said.

His eyes lowered and he frowned, "You mean you don't like it?"

I just blanked out, _What am I supposed to say? _I opened my mouth to say something like, _'I hate it'_, but for some reason, it came out to be…

"I like it."

My eyes just widened, _Why did I say that?_

Before I could fix myself, I saw Dean smiling again, "You really mean it?" He asked again.

I was still confused myself, wondering why I said 'I like it' when I was thinking of the opposite side, but as I thought I just nodded automatically. After that very second I nodded, I realised what I just did again, _Great! It's like my mind has a mind of itself!_

I glanced up at Dean, seeing his blue eyes shining with happiness. I just sighed and smiled at him, "_Thank you_." I finally said. And again, I had no idea why I said that. It just seemed like it was the appropriate time to say, _Thank you_ to him.

He didn't react or teased me, but he just smiled again, like he had completed something he wanted to do a long time ago.

I looked over to Chloe and saw her smiling at the both of us, like we were a couple or something.

"Well then," Chloe smiled again, "I better get going then."

I looked at her frowning, "Already?"

"Yep." She smiled at me, "Because I asked the other girls to take my place while I was gone out with your guys." She glanced down at her watch, "And I think they are all waiting for me back at the shop."

I nodded, "I guess we should hang out next time?"

Chloe smiled again, "You got that right." She looked at me, "Can I have you number?"

I smiled weakly at her, "Yeah, if I have one." I glanced at my shoes, "My last one broke again."

"Again?" Chloe asked, "That's the seventeenth phone you lost or broke."

"I know, I know," I said, "It's just that after BlackArrow Academy, I keep doing these other jobs and things and it gets misplaced or dropped."

Chloe smiled at me, "Let me guess, someone kidnapped you and they broke your phone?"

I thought again, remembering that my last phone was thrown on the floor by the FireDemon when I was kidnapped. I nodded, "How did you know that?"

She looked at me again and grinned, "A lucky guess?"

"Right…" I continued off.

"Okay then, I'll be going then." Chloe stood up, "Here's my number," she pulled my hand closer to her and pulled out a pen out of her bag. She smiled as she wrote her number on my hand, "Call me when you have a new phone okay?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, "Once I find some money first."

Chloe gave me one more hug and released me. She then looked over to Dean, "Thanks for the ice cream." She said, "Can't wait to see your wedding invitation then." She glanced at me.

"Hah?"

She winked at me and smiled again, "See you guys later." And she left the winter park.

"She was nice." Dean started, which I guess he was still chuckling about the wedding invitation.

I looked at him, "She was joking with me okay?" I stared at him, "I have nothing to do with you."

He smiled, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "I'm just your plain old bodyguard and nothing else."

"You're not old," Dean said, "you're…" He paused for a few seconds.

"I'm what?" I raised an eyebrow.

He started to tap on his chin and the other hand scratching his head, and after a few more moments, his eyes widened with excitement, "You're unique!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, I couldn't be bothered arguing with him today. "I have nothing to do with you, but just your plain _unique_ bodyguard." I glanced back at him, "Happy now?"

"If you're nothing to me," Dean grinned again, "Then why did you agreed on the date with me?"

_Great, he was back to his normal self again. _"Okay then," I smiled, "I won't go to the date with you, since you put it that way."

He reacted, "No, don't do that Rosy." He whined, _Here we go again. _"I was just teasing you." He grinned, "No need to get upset or anything."

"Oh really, Junior?" I started to walk away from him, "Because I totally understand you okay?" I stopped and pointed at him, "Which also means that I know what you are always thinking." I looked at him, "I can read you like a book!" I added.

He smiled, "You really know me that well?"

I nodded, "Yes." I said firmly.

Dean walked closer to me, "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" I said in a tune along song.

"Are you sure sure?"

I looked at him again and sighed, "Yes!" I looked at him, "I'm 150% sure sure!"

He took another step closer to me, "Well then," he paused and looked into my eyes, "do you know that I _like_ you?"

The last few words echoed into my ears, as my eyes widened with shock. He grinned at me again, seeing my reaction as I studied his lips moving along the words that he just said to me. I glanced at him again, feeling the soft winter breeze by the side of my face, allowing my brown hair to brush over my lips. Dean smiled with his glimmering blue eyes as he looked into mine, and gently brushed his hand over my long hair that was covering my lips.

I gasped as I noticed something twinkled in his eyes, in the same moment my heart skipped a beat. And he, however, just lowered down to my lips…

* * *

><p><em>I really enjoyed this chapter. Hoping that you guys like it! Remember to reviewcomment! Thank you for your support!_


	27. A Kiss or Two

**_Chapter 27: A Kiss or Two_**

His hand reached for my hair as my lips came closer to his. He gazed into my eyes, allowing me to see his soft blue eyes that were reflecting the white snow from behind.

I looked into his eyes again, seeing them deeply blue. My heart started to race for my life. I've never felt this way before. Even if I was fighting against twenty huge men – three time the size of me – I wasn't scared, afraid or even nervous. But this time, for some reason, I was nervous.

He was just gazing into my eyes, and for some other strange reason, my heart was racing again. My mind was spinning. I just didn't know what to do.

And that moment came, the moment when his lips reached mine. I saw his eyes closed, as his lips touched mine. My eyes started to widened again, but slowly my heart calmed down, telling my brain to stop panicking; like it was telling me to follow my heart. Wait what does that mean? _Follow your heart._ I wasn't bothered thinking logic at that moment, explaining why things are happening to me.

And gradually my heart took over my brain and I closed my eyes as he kissed me.

It was a soft kiss, something that I haven't experienced before. Well other than the fact for that incident in the ice skating centre. But this one was different. It felt as though my heart was connected to his from now on and therefore forever.

Dean smiled at me, as I was glancing at my shoes. The long kiss was finally finished, but I could still feel his breath on my lips. That was very strange. My lips were still tingling for some reason.

I reached my fingers and touched my lips. _He really did kiss me._ And my heart felt very warm, it was like his kiss made me into another person.

I glanced up at him, seeing his sweet smile. And I just suddenly bit my lip and glanced down again. I could feel my cheeks warming up, _Great! I was blushing! _

He smiled again, "You're so cute, Rosy."

I stared at him for a while and then shook my head. "A bodyguard is not to be called _cute_."

Dean smiled again, "Well, you're _very_ _cute_ when you blush." He continued.

I looked at him, seeing his adorable smile, and I glanced away. Wait, I just said, _adorable_... _What is happening to me?_

Dean reached for my cold hands and held them. I glanced down at my hands, feeling his warm hands as I saw his warm smile again. I glanced away from him; hearing my heartbeat thumping harder into my ears.

"Will you..." he whispered, "be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him and gasped. My head started popping up questions; Why would he say this? What was this meant to mean? What on Earth is happening? My heart, on the other hand, was thumping harder after his words and I couldn't even hear myself think. But for some reason, I felt safe in his hands. I felt like my heart was right, and for the first time, my brain was wrong. Why was I feeling like this? Was this because of love? _Something that I never believed in._

Maybe this time, my heart was right; maybe there was something known as love. I just couldn't think of any other reason why my heart felt so different.

I relaxed my shoulders and glanced into his blue eyes once more. I lowered my eyes and slightly nodded.

Dean eyes brightened as he smiled at me. He pulled me closer to him and held me tight in his arms, "Thank you." He said, "Thank you."

I smiled as he held me in his warm arms. I felt like I belonged here. Somewhere in his heart.

* * *

><p>"Right!" I said, "Could you stop holding on to my hand?"<p>

We were walking around the winter park, after that moment I agreed to be his girlfriend. And for some reason, he was very happy to hear my answer. It was like a child's smile when he was staring at me.

"Oh," Dean smiled, "But all couples hold hands." He pointed at people who were walking past, from the other side of the white park.

I sighed, "Fine. But could you at least not hold on to it so tight?" I glanced down at my poor hand, "I think I can't feel it anymore."

Dean smiled, "Nope."

I looked at him, "I'm serious, Dean." I paused, "I really can't feel my hand, it's all numb now."

He stopped walking and paused. Glancing down at my hand, he let go of his grip and picked my other hand and held on to it tight.

I shook the hand that he just released, and looked down at the other hand that he was holding. "Is it really necessary to hold on to me like that?"

Dean managed to find a wooden bench and sat down, dragging me with him. He was still holding to my hand and glanced up at me. "Yes." He said firmly.

"Why?" I started.

He smiled, "Because I want to." He paused, "You don't like it?"

I blinked, "Errr... It's just I'm–"

Dean smiled at me, "Not used to it?" He finished off my sentence. I glanced at him for a while, wondering how he read my mind like that, and then nodded.

He smiled again, "Knew it." He glanced down at my hand and finally released it. "Sorry." He looked at me frowning, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just..."

My eyes widened, "What is it?" I said to him softly.

He stood up and turned around to me, "I don't know it." He said, "Usually, I don't like holding hands with the other girls..." He paused, "But for some reason I like holding on to yours." He glanced away.

I smiled and laughed a bit. He didn't look like he was good with expressing himself. But from the looks of it, he was trying really hard. I smiled at him again and glanced up. "Is this how you always act with the other girls?"

He stared at me, "No! Of course not!" He protested and sat down.

"Then how come you're like this?" I pointed at him still smiling.

"Like I said," he began, "I don't know." He paused, "I just get nervous around you okay?"

My eyes widened, "Really?" I said out loud.

He turned around to me and frowned, "Yeah..."

I slightly laughed at him again. I never knew that. I really never knew that he was nervous too. Guess I wasn't the only one then. I smiled, _But I'll never tell him that. _

I glanced down at my hands feeling them warmer than before. I looked at him and smiled again. I guess, him holding on to my hands made them warmer. I smiled at him, "Thank you." I said.

Dean paused for a moment and looked at me, "For what?"

I just smiled again, "Thank you."

He glanced at me for a while and had this great big grin. "No problems!" He said.

"You're cute too." I looked at him awkwardly.

Dean's expression changed again as he stared at me. "A man is not to be called _cute."_

I looked at him, "Then why do you call me _cute_ when I'm a bodyguard?"

"It's because you're a girl."

I frowned at him, "That's not a good answer."

He smiled, "I know." He grinned at me again, "But I prefer the term handsome."

I glanced away from him, "As if I'm going to say that."

"Come on, Taylor." Dean began, "You know I'm handsome. Just say it."

"Nope and no. You're not handsome."

"If you're not," He said, "I'm going to tickle you." He reached for me.

I started to laugh.

"Oh, you're ticklish." Dean smiled, "I never knew that."

"Of course not." I laughed, "I'm a bodyguard. You're not supposed to." I continued laughing.

He smiled as he tickled my weak spots. "Stop it!" I said, laughing. "Stop it!"

"Not until you say I'm handsome." Dean continued.

"I won't say it!" I continued laughing.

"Oh, yes you will!"

"No!" I laughed again. It felt like tears of joy were coming out of my eyes.

I saw Dean smiling, as he continued laughing, "Say: Dean, you're the most handsome boyfriend on Earth."

I shook my head as I laughed. I didn't think I can hold it much longer.

"Stop it, Dean!" I laughed, "It really hurts now."

"Just say it then."

I think I was laughing with my head off, and couldn't hold it much longer, so I nodded, "_Dean, you're the most handsome boyfriend on Earth!" _

He stopped and smiled.

I sat up, still holding on to my stomach. _Gosh, that was painful._ I glanced up at Dean. _But that was funny._ I never laughed like that for years. And for that reason he was going to pay for this.

"You alright?" Dean looked at me.

I finished off my last laugh and stared at him. "No. I'm no okay." I said, lowering my head.

He came closer to me, "Did I injure you by tickling you?"

I nodded.

He came closer, "Where?"

I glanced up and smiled, pitching his nose. "Gotcha!" I have always wanted to do that to him.

Dean had the crossed-eyes look at me.

I smiled at him, pitching his nose a bit harder.

"Owww..." He reacted, "I can't breathe." He said, with that funny voice.

"I won't let go." I replied with determination, "Because you found my weak spots."

Dean smiled, "So this is your revenge?" He grinned.

I nodded, "You try to do something to me again," I paused, "And I'll break your nose off. And you know that I'm capable of doing that with no pain."

Dean grinned again. "I promise I won't." He said, "Please just let my nose go."

I smiled. He's sentence sounded very honest for some reason. I grinned. "Nope."

He smiled, "You can wish for something, since you have so many wishes."

I looked at him with delight. "That's a great idea." I said.

He nodded, "Now, can you let go of my nose now?"

I shook my head, "Not until I think of a wish."

He sighed and watched me. I sat there thinking for a while and suddenly I remembered something important; something that had to do with my commands for the General. I have to hide this from him. If he knew, I didn't think it would be a good think. I smiled and looked at him. "My wish is for you to not find anything about me." I said in a serious tone.

He silenced for moments and then looked at me. "What do you mean by that?" He raised his eyebrows.

I relaxed my shoulders, trying to make me sound less intense; I smiled, "Like not finding out my weak spots."

"Ohhh..." He said, "I get it." He grinned, "Sure!"

I nodded and smiled again, squeezing his nose again before letting it go.

Dean looked at me, "What was that for?"

I smiled, "To make you look like Rudolph, the red nose reindeer."

He looked at me and touched his nose. I sure made his nose red, by squeezing it too much. But as he checked his nose, for something which looked like broken bones, he looked goofy in a way. I couldn't resist by the giggle at him.

Dean glanced up at me and frowned, "What's so funny?"

I smiled, "You do look like Rudolph!"

His eyes widened, "Really?" He said, still checking his nose, "This is embarrassing for a guy like me."

I stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow, "You mean a chicken guy, Junior?"

"Who are you calling chicken?"

"You!" I pointed, "Junior!"

He stared at me for a while and smiled. "Why do you keep calling me that, _Rosy_?"

I glared at him, "I thought you promise that you're not going to call me _Rosy_ anymore."

"But it's cute for you." Dean grinned.

"How so?"

"You look cuter when you're angry at me."

I glared at him.

"Awww... You look so cute!" He continued.

I glanced away from him and looked into the snow. He moved closer to me on the bench and smiled. I glared at him and moved away from him. He continued to follow me. I moved away from him again, and he did the same as before. I stopped and stood up.

"Stop that!"

He smiled still smiling, "Why?"

_Great! It's his playboy moves again. _"Because it's annoying!"

"But we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

I looked at him and glanced away from him. Not noticing what he was thinking to do. He quickly stood up and kissed my lips. Shocked, my eyes widened and I pushed him. "What was that for?" I questioned.

He started to run. "I really really really really really like you, Taylor!" He screamed out across the park.

My eyes widened, _This is so embarrassing! _"Now you get back here!" I called out.

He headed to run faster. I chased after him, "Junior! You're going to pay for this!"

"Try to catch me first, Rosy!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long update, but hope you're still following this story. Since you guys are supporting me, I made this chapter a bit longer. Remember to tune in for the next chapter, which is about their date, and a bit more complex storyplots. Thank you for supporting, and looking forward to see your feedback! c:<em>


	28. Junior Teddy!

**_Chapter 28: Junior Teddy!_**

My eyes opened as I heard my door bell rang. I sat up and yawned. Picking my feet up, I dragged myself to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a delivery boy with a red hat and he was smiling at me.

"Morning Miss," he smiled. "Here's your delivery."

I took hold of the pink box with a big pink bow on top of it.

"Could you sign this please?" he said.

I reached my hand and signed his papers. "Thank you and have a nice day," the delivery boy said and went.

My eyes widened as I was looking at the huge pink box; about the size of a suit case. I yawned again looking down at my pyjamas. I scratched my head and closed the door behind me. Walking into the living room, I sat down and placed the box on the coffee table and stared at it. "What is this?" I said.

With my sleepy eyes and closed head, I was thinking to make myself something to drink, to wake me up, until I heard a ring in the box.

I paused for a few moments, still hearing a soft ringing in the box. I raised an eyebrow wondering what the ring could be. _Is it a bomb?_ I wondered.

Standing there, I stared at the box again. _This could be dangerous._ I quickly picked up the box ran into the bedroom, looking for all those tools to defuse a bomb. The ringing stopped and I paused as I glanced back at the box. My eyes then widened when I saw a small tag attached to the pink bow, _From: Junior._

I flipped the tag over and saw the words, _To: Rosy._ I sighed, _So it's not a bomb._ I stared at the box and ran my finger along the edges of the lid. Sitting there thinking, I decided to open it.

I undid the ribbon, as it fluttered down along my bed, and I opened the lid. Inside the pink box, was a small concise phone. I picked it up and studied it. It was light and was very thin. Smiling, I touched the screen of the phone and it blinked on. I saw a missed call on the screen. Curious, I tapped on the missed call, and saw Dean's name. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "He already added his number in."

I placed the phone aside, and glanced down in the box again. Lying there was a folded royal blue dress and some shoes. I took the shoes out and stared at it. "High heels, again?" I asked myself. Almost throwing them away, because I hated them so much, I put them aside and glimpsed at the blue dress.

I held it up in the sun, seeing it glimmering for some reason, as I sighed with relief. At least, _it's not one of those formal dresses. _The dress was pretty much a normal one; the ones that people just where to go outside. Though, when I looked at it carefully, it seemed expensive. I shook my head, _I'm totally not going to wear this._

Suddenly I heard the phone rang again. I glanced down at the screen as saw the word _Dean_. I tapped the screen again, and answered, "Hello?"

"Rosy!" I heard Dean's voice, "Did you receive my gift?"

"No." I said.

I heard his voice raised, "What? I told that delivery boy to give you at exactly 10:00 am."

I laughed at him, "You idiot!" I replied, "If I haven't received it, how can I answer you calls?"

I heard a paused and then he laughed, "Oh yeah... You're right! Anyways, do you like it?"

"The phone is okay." I stopped, "But the dress and shoes are not! And what's with the pink box and pink bow?"

Dean chuckled, "I knew you'll say something about the pinkness." He laughed, "I just want you to wear them for our date!"

"Date?" My eyes widened, "I thought that yesterday was the date."

He smiled, "No, that was just something else, like a pre-date. Today is the real date-date!"

"What?" My voice grew louder, "No way! I'm not going today." I said, "Yesterday was the date, and I'm not going with you anymore!"

Dean smiled again, "Oh come on Rosy!" I heard him said, "We're a couple now!"

"Couple?" I replied, and suddenly I remembered that I agreed to be his girlfriend yesterday. _Stupid me! What was going on in my mind!_ "Well I'm not going today and that's final!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Rosy," He continued, "If you go, I promise I'll do everything you say today. Today, is your special day!"

I was about to say no, but then an idea popped into my head. I grinned and smiled, "Does that include _everything_?"

He nodded, "Yes! Everything!"

"Okay then!" I smiled, "I'll go."

"But on one condition." Dean said.

_I knew there would be a catch._

"You_ have_ to wear that dress and shoes." He continued.

I glanced back at the dress that was next to the pink box. I thought for a while and compared it to my idea that I planned for him. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "Okay then."

"Awesome!" He said, "I'll meet you, eleven o'clock." He paused, "And don't be late!"

"Yeah..." I said and I ended the call.

I smiled with a great big grin, "He is _so_ going to like my present!"

* * *

><p>I opened my hotel door and brushed my hair down a bit. For some reason, I felt like putting my hair down today; so I did. Looking at the high heel shoes on the coffee table I smiled, "As if I'm going to wear that." I glanced down at my own feet seeing my wonderful comfortable sneakers. White and blue were the stripes of my sneakers. And well, I guess it kinda suits the colour of the royal blue dress, he made me wear.<p>

I carried a paper bag with me smiling as I closed the door to my room. The paper bag seemed quite big, and that was because this was my great big surprise present for Dean. Smiling I glanced up and heard a door closed in front of me. It was Harris.

His eyes widened as he looked at me from head to toe. "Rosanna?"

I paused as I stiffened. "What now?" I tried to keep my voice normal again.

Harris looked at me again and smiled, "You look nice today."

I smiled, "Thank you." I said.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah." I said, pulling my coat closer to me, "Have to look after Dean again."

Harris looked disappointed for a while, but then he smiled, "Well, have a nice day on your date," he said and started to walk first.

"Wait!" I called out.

Harris stopped and turned around, "I'm not going a date with him."

His green eyes widened, "Really?" He replied, surprised, "Because Dean told me that you were."

I paused, "Dean said this to Harris?" I whispered.

Harris glanced down at his watch and turned to head out, "I need to go now." He pointed and left.

I stood there, not moving anymore. Watching Harris walk out of the hallway of the hotel rooms. Wondering and trying to keep my head away from things again, I turned and head for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the waiting room of the hotel, I was wondering when Dean was coming. I glanced at my watch again and glanced up looking through the clear windows.<p>

And as I was about to pick up my new phone to make a call, I saw a waitress place a glass of orange juice in front of me. I glanced up, "I didn't order for orange juice."

She smiled, "Please make yourself comfortable," and she left.

I looked at the glass, checking if it was poisoned or something. But as I lifted the glass of juice I found a sticky note stuck at the bottom of the glass cup. I peeled it off and read the note, '_Meet me at the place when were together. From Junior.'_

I sighed and placed the note down, "Why does he have to do this?"

Taking a small sip from the glass, I smiled and began to take my trip.

After walking for ten minutes I glanced around the park again. "Where is he?"

I sat down by the wooden bench and sighed, "This would take forever."

Thinking about things again, I smiled and then knocked myself in the head, "Why did I agree to be his girlfriend? Seriously, what is wrong with me?" Then for some reason I remembered the times when we kissed. At the ice skating centre, then under a tree with the snow and that cheeky kiss he did before I chased and tried to kill him. My face felt warmer when I started to think about this. I reached my fingers and touched my cheeks. They were really warm. I shook my head and stood up.

But as I stood up, I felt a presence behind me. My eyes widened as I felt that person's hand coming to me. And before that person could reach me, I had already pulled his/her arm and it cracked.

"Owww..." I heard the person's voice reacted, and it was familiar. I turned to looked and saw Dean. I gasped.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I screamed out.

"I just wanted to surprise you." He said smiling then making a face saying that his arm was hurting.

I let go of his arm and I pulled it again, just to make it go back to place.

Dean rubbed his arm and sat down next to me. "Why do you have to pull someone's arm like that?"

I glared at him, "Because I'm a bodyguard."

He sighed and stared at me. And for some reason it felt as though he was staring at me real deep.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He smiled again, "Because I like looking at you like this."

A few moments passed and he continued smiling, "Especially when you're wearing something pretty too."

I could feel his breath. I turned away from him and stood up again. His eyes followed me, "You're really annoying." I said.

Dean grinned, "I know right." He smiled, "And you're so cute when you're shy."

I placed my straight face and glared at him, "A bodyguard is not to be called cute!"

He laughed, "And you're prettier when you're angry too."

"Oh really?" I said, as I smiled remembering my surprise present.

He nodded. "Well," I continued off, "I have a something for you."

Dean's eyes widened with excitement, "Really?" he said, "Something for me?"

I nodded happily, "Remember how you said you'll do _everything _I say today?"

He stopped smiling and frowned. "Is this some kind of..."

"Yep!" I replied, "You said you'll keep your promise."

Dean let a great big sighed and looked at me again, "What is it this time?"

I smiled, "You have to wear this for me today!" I gave him the big paper bag.

He took the bag and opened it, with a great big surprise, he glanced back at me, "Do I have to? It's really embarrassing."

I nodded again, "Yes, you have too." I said, "Besides no one will tell it's you."

Dean thought for a while and nodded, "I guess you're right." He stood up, holding the paper bag, "Wait for me okay? I'll go to the bathrooms."

I smiled and nodded.

When he went to the park bathrooms, I took out my phone and called a number. Hearing it rung, I smiled.

"Hello?" A voice replied

I smiled, "Hi! It's me, Taylor!"

"Taylor!" The lady's voice brightens. It was my primary teacher, Mrs Gray. She was my fourth, fifth and sixth grade teacher. She had helped me a lot during primary school and I still kept contact with her in high school and till now. I guess, even though this might sound childish, but she was my favourite teacher in this whole wide world. No one can be a better teacher other than Mrs Gray. She's the type of person who always understands what going on in someone else's mind. Sometimes if it makes me wonder if she can read people's emotions just by looking at time. And to look it at a deeper level, it seems like she can read your mind.

I remembered that use to just be independent on myself and no one else. And for whatever that had happened to me, such as my mother's death. I would blame it on myself. At the age of ten, I was in fact a girl who would just scare everyone, just by giving them an icy glare. Nobody dared talked to me. Not even the teachers. But Mrs Gray was the only teacher who ever tired.

At first, I was quite suspicious why she wanted to know me. But after a few months, she somehow managed to open my personality again, and I wasn't as scary as I use to be. She was the person who looked over me like her own daughter. Sometimes, it feels like she understands me, the same way my mother did. And because of that she has motivated me to become a better bodyguard to protect the people who I care for. Well, she also recommended me to become a primary school teacher. And I knew that all her advices were always good. So as a part-time study, I drive myself to finish the course as a primary school teacher during BlackArrow Academy. And of course I never let anyone else knew this, not even Rosabel.

The headmaster of BlackArrow wasn't pleased when he heard this. He wanted his students to only be a bodyguard and nothing else. It took me months before I could convince him. I tried to explain it to Mrs Gray and she made a call to him. And like magic, he agreed. I never knew how she did. But whatever it was, she's definitely like a mind-reader.

And for all her great help, today I wanted to repay her. I know it wouldn't be enough to all the things she had done for me. But at least I could do something for her. So today, her class would have a special prize along with a great excursion.

I smiled again, "Are the kids ready to have fun?"

"Looks like they are." Mrs Gray replied.

"Good." I grinned, "They can come over now."

* * *

><p><em>Can't believe I'm wearing this for her. But a promise is a promise. <em>I stepped out of the local bathroom and saw Taylor standing there waiting for me by the nearby tree. She smiled at my costume as she was holding a bunch of helium balloons in her hand that were floating above her head.

"You look great!" She smiled, almost grinning at me.

I walked closer to her and smiled, but I guess she couldn't see that because this thing was covering my head. "Why exactly am I wearing this for?" I asked her.

She gave me the balloons and I took hold of it. "Hold this okay." She smiled again, "And don't you dare lose it. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else they'll tackle you!" She made a scary face and started to walk further away from me.

"Who's they?"

Before I get to catch after her, she clapped her hands and called out, "Mr Junior Teddy is here and he has balloons!"

I glanced around again, wondering who she was talking to.

Then just behind the tree, I heard screams as a bunch of kids, maybe second graders, appeared and ran out, heading towards my direction. My eyes widened as the children came closer and before I could run then had already jumped.

I landed flat on the ground, still holding tight onto the balloons. Feeling the heaviness of about twenty kids on top of me, I couldn't be bothered to get up, but just lay down there. The kids were giggling and laughing and as I turned to look at Taylor, she was smiling as well.

But the smile she was giving was not like the ones that I have seen before. It was one of the greatest smiles. Her lips were spreading across her face and her long brown hair tangled down the coat that she was wearing over the royal blue dress that I gave to her. And even though it was winter, the sun's rays somehow managed to reach her skin making her glow, looking almost like an angel.

And for that moment I couldn't let my eyes go off her. She was beautiful. She didn't even look like a bodyguard. She was gentle and her smile was just... I couldn't describe her smile with words anymore. I wish that she could smile like this forever. And because I was wearing this teddy bear costume and was able to make her smile like this. I didn't regret this at all.

"Okay now." Taylor called out to the kids, "Let's help Mr Junior Teddy get up."

The kids like magic little beings followed her words and stood up. I, however was still struggling, and I saw Taylor running over to me and help me up. The kids all smiled and giggled. "Isn't Mr Junior Teddy supposed to be strong, Miss Taylor?"

I sighed as I finally got up.

"Well," Taylor replied, "Mr Junior Teddy is still a junior and he still needs to be looked after like you guys." She smiled.

"Oh!" The children replied. "So does that mean we have to look after Mr Teddy?"

She nodded and the kids all giggled again.

I glanced over to Taylor and was about to say something. But then she looked at me and smiled, "Mr Teddy can't talk." She whispered.

After her sentence, I knew that his was a punishment for all the playing around tricks and things I did to her. In the end, I guess this would be fun for her.

* * *

><p>"Right!" I said, "Now all of you sit here and I'll get your surprise."<p>

I glanced back at Dean, who was now in that teddy bear costume sitting around with the kids at the candy store. He looked tired for some reason, but this was his punishment. I smiled again, remembering how he landed on the snow before.

Heading out of the candy shop I crossed the road and walked over to the toy store, where I have bought little toys for the second graders. Walking in, I saw the shopper keeper and she smiled, "Here's you toys that you had ordered before." She handled over to me. I smiled, "Thank you." And turned around thinking to head for the entrance, instead I saw a familiar figure.

The person was just standing by the shelf of toys looking at each doll, car or train in detail. I paused and walked over to that person. He looked like he was in his fifties and his back seemed so familiar. Walking closer, memories of my dad came in and I wondered if this person was my father. But it couldn't be. I haven't heard of my father for eleven years. And if he was still alive, my General shouldn't have at least found him.

The secret network I was working for was strong. It can control almost the whole country under the government. But why does this person looks so familiar? Could he be my dad?

I was about to take another step. But when I did, I heard my phone rang. I flicked the screen on and saw an unknown number. I turned around and walked out of the toy shop. Touching the screen once, I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi!" I heard a girl's voice, "Are you Taylor Rosanna?"

I wondered, this voice didn't sounded familiar, "Who are you?"

I heard the girl smiled, "You'll know me when you'll meet me." She said, "I would like to meet you tomorrow at nine o'clock at the bell tower in the park."

I was about to answer no. But I heard the phone connection stopped and there was the beep. I placed my phone back into my pocket. "Who could that be?" I asked myself. "And how did she get my number when I only got this phone from Dean?"

Questions began to form, and then I suddenly remember about the man in the toy shop. I turned around and looked through the windows. But he wasn't there anymore. _He must of have left just a minute ago._ I tried glancing around the streets again, looking for that person. But he wasn't there. There were just people walking around the busy streets.

I sighed, "Guess it's not him then."

I lowered myself and picked the bag of toys, and started to head back to the candy store.

* * *

><p>The bells on the door rung when I entered into the candy store, I smiled as I saw Mr Teddy still sitting there with the kids. I went over the two tables where they were sitting and settled down.<p>

"Is that our surprise?" One of the girls asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I smiled, "I'll only give it to you if you were good today okay?"

They all nodded, "Yes, Miss!"

I smiled and glanced over to Mr Teddy. "Was he behaving?" I pointed.

They all nodded.

"Mr Teddy said that he likes you, Miss." One of the boys said.

My eyes widened, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Miss." They all answered.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that he would do anything for you, Miss." Another girl answered.

I smiled and glanced over to Dean, still in the Teddy bear costume. "Well, tell Mr Teddy that if he doesn't behave, I'll have to punish him."

The young girl with ponytails smiled and called out, "Did you hear what Miss Taylor said?"

I saw Mr Teddy nodding. "Okay then," I changed the subject, "enough of this talking. Would anyone like some candy?"

The kids all screamed out, "Yes!"

I smiled, "But you can only choose two lollies okies?"

"Why?" A little boy approached me.

"Because," I smiled, "I don't have enough money with me at the moment."

They turned around and smiled, "Is it okay if we paid it ourselves?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You guys all brought money with you?"

"No," the same little boy answered. "Mr Teddy gave us each five dollars."

I glanced over to Dean and shook my head to him. Five dollars for each kid, and there's twenty of them. That just means he used one hundred dollars for the children. And one hundred dollars on candy was just a waste. I sighed, _Guess, this is what wealthy people do._

I glanced back at the kids again and smiled, "Well then, help yourselves."

They all cheered and hurried off, looking for their favourite flavour and type of candy. Mr Teddy, however walked closer to me and I could hear him smiling, "I never thought that you're a teacher?"

I glared at him, "I only a part-time teacher." I pointed at him, "And besides didn't I tell you not to talk."

"Why?" He answered me with his teddy head.

"Because you're a teddy bear and teddy bears don't talk."

"Well," Dean continued, "I'm a special teddy bear."

I stared at him and heard him smiling again, "Maybe this time I'll tell the kids to squash you harder than before."

His teddy bear eyes looked at me, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I smiled again, "Kids it's time to give Mr Junior Teddy a big hug." I called out.

I glanced back at Mr Teddy and he stiffened. Dean was about to run alright, but instead I held his teddy bear ears to stop him from running. The kids all paused and turned to our direction. They all ran towards Mr Teddy, and I took a step away from him. And with another second he landed flat on the ground again. Hearing the kids giggle and laugh, I smiled seeing them all hugging Dean like that.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, for the long update. But to make it up, I made this chapter longer than usual. Hope that you guys like it! And remember to comment!<em>


	29. His First Wish To Me

**_Chapter 29: His First Wish To Me_**

With each child holding a colourful helium balloon, as well as eating their chosen candy and lollipop, we went to the snowy park again. The ground was filled with snow, but it wasn't snowing at the moment and even though it was winter, it wasn't that cold. I smiled as I saw Dean/Mr Teddy held the little kids' hands as they walked around and around the frozen fountain in the middle of Central Park.

I was sitting down by the wooden bench that was opposite to the white fountain. Watching them all dance and doing crazy things such as playing tag and stuck in the mud, I just smiled and laughed watching them all play.

Watching the kids play, I remembered the days when Rosabel and I played in the park with our parents; especially the time when we made that colourful dragonfly kite that was soaring through the blue skies of the morning spring. I kind of missed those times. Even though I'm a bodyguard now, and was not to remember things that might affect me, I still treasure those happy moments of my childhood with my family.

I suddenly got out of my daydream when Mr Teddy started to scream as he ran towards me. My eyes widened as I was wondering what he were doing. The kids however, was chasing him with linked arms to each other's shoulders like a long terrifying dragon breathing fire as it chased Dean.

Dean ran towards me and hid behind me.

"Miss!" Mr Teddy said, "The dragon is going to eat me!"

I glanced back at his teddy bear head and sighed. "Well, aren't you suppose to fight it back Mr Teddy?" I asked.

He looked at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that he was staring at me expecting me to continue with the act.

"What?" I said.

All the kids looked at me and sighed as the settled around me by the wooden bench. "Miss, you're no fun!" They all said to me.

I widened my eyes and looked at them. "Yeah," Mr Teddy joined, "You have to continue with the story!"

I sighed as I was also disappointed in myself. Then I had the next best idea. Taking my phone out, the one that Dean gave to me as a present in the morning, I smiled at the kids, "Let's all take a photo okay?"

They all looked at me again and shook their heads. "No, Miss!" One of the girls called out, "We need to take _a lot_of photos!"

I smiled at the girl, "Well, then." I paused, "Let's get started!"

After many snaps and shots of the children with Mr Teddy, and the children playing in the snow. The kids ran over to me and smiled, "Why didn't you take a photo of yourself?"

I glanced at them and smiled.

"Let's take photos of Miss Taylor!" One of the girls jumped.

I glanced over and saw Mr Teddy nodding constantly. I stood there, still think about the idea. "Come on, Miss!" The girls smiled, "You're pretty!"

I smiled at the second graders again and was about to shook my head. But seeing all twenty of them placing their best puppy eyes at me (even Mr Teddy), I just couldn't resist. I relaxed my shoulders and smiled, "Okay then."

The kids all screamed out "Hooray!" And took hold of my phone. Standing there and I smiled for the photo, as all of them try to figure out which button to press.

"It's this one!"

"No. It's this one!"

After I while I sighed and came closer to me, "Maybe I shouldn't take a photo."

They all looked up and glanced over to Mr Teddy. "Mr Junior Teddy can take the photo!" They all screamed out with excitement.

Mr Teddy looked at me and nodded. "Yeah! That's a great idea." He said nodding, "But there's one problem." He paused, "I can't hold the phone with this teddy suit."

The kids all smiled again, "Then change it Mr Teddy!" They all looked at him again, "We want to see how you look like!"

Mr Teddy shrugged. "It all depends back to Miss Taylor, because I can't take it off without her permission."

The children all looked back to me and nodded; telling me to accept it. And with those cute puppy eyes again, I agreed.

They laughed as they all went to Mr Teddy and started to push him over to the park bathrooms. "Change fast, Mr Teddy!" They all said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Finally able to see my face again, I came out of the bathrooms seeing all the children laughing and giggling as they all held hands circling Taylor in the middle.<p>

"What did I miss?" I came to them and asked.

The children looked at me and a boy stared at me, "And you are?"

Taylor smiled, "His name is Dean." She laughed.

The kids stared at me again, "I like you more when you're a teddy bear." One of the boys said.

I smiled and scratched my head. "Well, then..."

"I like you!" One of the little girls looked at me.

I glanced at her and patted her head, "Thank you for making me feel better."

The young girl smiled and I can see her blushing. I glanced up and looked at Taylor. She was staring at me for a few moments, but the moment I looked at her, she glanced away and smiled to the kids. "What do you want to do now?" She asked the children.

I walked over to her and smiled, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She stared at me, "What?"

"Taking that photo of you."

Taylor smiled again, "Don't worry." She paused, "There's no need to do that."

"Yes you do!" The children called out.

And as she looked surprised and gasped, I pulled out my phone and took a snap.

Everyone stopped and stared at me. For a few moments there was an awkward pause. And then they all laughed and giggled. "Great timing!" One of the boys said. "We took one photo of Miss Taylor!"

"Let me see!" The kids all cuddled over to me and wanted to see the photo.

I glanced down at my phone and smiled. I guess I took the perfect moment from Taylor. Her eyes were widened as she gasped with surprise. She looked so cute and adorable.

The kids each got a glanced of the photo and smiled, "Miss looks funny!" They said.

Quickly, Taylor rushed over to me and started to pull me arm, "Where! Let me see!"

I hid my phone the other way and she was trying to reach for it. Holding it up in the air, she jumped a bit and tried to snatch it from me. I smiled and laughed seeing her frustration.

"Why aren't you letting me see it?" She looked at me crossed.

"Because if you see it, you'll delete it!" I replied.

She stopped and glanced back at the kids. "You know what Dean?" She grinned at me, "Maybe I'll call the kids to hug you again."

My eyes widened, "Not that again!"

The kids smiled as they stood there quietly waiting for Taylors words.

"Then delete it then!" She demanded.

I smiled, "Let's take another photo and I'll delete that one."

She sighed, "Fine!"

"Let's all take a photo!" Taylor looked over to the kids.

"Okay!"

Taylor lowered herself and the kids cuddled closer with her in the middle smiling for the flash.

"After three say cheese!" I said, "One... Two... Three!"

"Cheese!"

With a quick flash, the photo was taken and I glanced at the screen of my phone. The photo was perfect!

Looking around, I saw a lady with a light brown winter coat, walking towards us. The kids all smiled and started to run to her. Taylor smiled and laughed, "Mrs Gray!" She called out.

The kids all smiled. "How was your day?" Mrs Gray asked the children.

"It was great!" They all smiled.

Mrs Gray smiled and glanced up to Taylor. "Good to see you, dear."

She quickly gave a hug and smiled, "You too, Ms."

I walked over to the group and smiled to the lady who was in her fifties.

"This is Dean." Taylor introduced her, "And this is Mrs Gray, my primary teacher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook hands with her.

Mrs Gray smiled, "Is he your boyfriend, Taylor?"

She sighed and from her facial expression she didn't want to admit it, "Yes." She said, quietly.

Mrs Gray laughed, "Oh!" She looked at me again, "He has such a handsome face."

Taylor smiled, "And can be annoying too." She added.

I glanced over to her, wondering what that meant.

"Well, then," Mrs Gray said, "It's time to bring the children back to school." The kids all looked at me and Taylor again. "Already?" One of the boys asked.

Mrs Gray smiled, "Well, it very unfortunate that we have to say goodbye to them today."

The little boy sighed.

"But I still have something for you!" Taylor said excitedly, as she held a bag, "Your surprise presents!"

The kids all smiled and reached for their balloons that Taylor had tied to the bag of toys. Giving out each a balloon to the kids, she also gave them each a toy that they had picked.

I pulled out my phone again and took a few snaps; this time without flash, so that they won't notice. I smiled seeing her smiling to the children.

Mrs Gray stood next to me and smiled at Taylor. "She's a nice girl." Mrs Gray said. I nodded and smiled.

"And well, even though she has a few scars," Mrs Gray continued, "she's still strong."

I glanced back at the lady, "What do you mean?"

Mrs Gray smiled, "I guess she haven't told you yet." She whispered quietly to herself. She glanced back at me and smiled, "I hope that you could make her smile like this more often."

I glanced over to Taylor and back at Mrs Gray. "I will."

Mrs Gray smiled, "Good." She stood there looking at Taylor, "She trusts you."

And with that the kids came over to Mrs Gray and they all smiled as they studied and observed their little toy. I glanced back at Taylor and smiled back at the kids. "Mrs Gray do you mind taking a photo of us?"

The teacher smiled, "Sure thing."

"C'mon kids!" I called them over, "Let's take one last photo together!"

The children all laughed and walked over to Taylor as I dragged her into the photo. "Why?" She asked.

"It's for the kids!" I smiled at her.

She lowered down with me, next to the kids and we were about to all take a photo together. I smiled as I glanced back at Taylor whose eyes were looking to the direction to Mrs Gray. I looked at her again, seeing her blue eyes sparking and her red lips. I smiled and quickly before she notices, I kissed her on her cheek. She reacted as she looked back at me.

We all looked to the camera and I reached for her hand and held them. "I wish that we could stay together forever." I smiled at her.

"Say cheese!" Mrs Gray called out.

"Cheese!"

* * *

><p>The kids all left with Mrs Gray, and I was standing there with Dean, waving goodbye to the children.<p>

Dean glanced at me and smiled.

I glared at him. "What?"

He smiled, "You're–" He turned around and shook his head, "Nah, I won't tell you."

I stared at him, "Fine, I'm going home." I began to move to my direction.

Dean held my hand and stopped me, "Wait!"

I stopped and turned around, staring at my hand I glanced up to him.

He cleared his throat and placed his best smile, "Could you go somewhere with me for a moment?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Where?"

He smiled, "It's a surprise!"

I stopped, "Tell me where!" I paused, "And I might go."

Dean frowned, "But I prepared this all day yesterday."

I looked at him seeing him putting his puppy eyes. "You know that won't work on me right?"

He stopped and looked at me, "But the kids did."

I smiled, "That's because their kids." I pointed at him, "And you're not."

Dean looked at me, "I really want you to go there with me." He smiled, "Please!"

I glanced away, and looked at my watch; it was about three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Pretty please!" He smiled.

I looked at him, and sighed, "Since you put it that way..." I paused, "Okay..."

Dean smiled and held my hand tighter, "Thank you!" He smiled.

After a while of crossing roads and walking over here and there, Dean brought me to a place that was quite quiet. Actually, I'll take that back. He took me to a bar. A night club! _Great! Why did I agree to go here?_

But the funny thing was that it wasn't crowded just yet. _Must be because it's not at night yet; it was only the afternoon at the moment._

I glanced around, and there were a few people here and there; maybe about thirty people. Not much, but I guess it would be enough to be an audience for the stage that was opposite to the entrance door. Covered by red curtains, the stage was lifted with coloured lights and there was a band playing jazz music. Well, I guess this place isn't so bad.

I turned to looked to the other side and there was the all the tables and drinks. Dean pulled me in further into the club and made me sit on one of the stools that were next to drinks. I sighed, "What are we doing here?"

Seeing me settled down, and holding on to my coat, because this place was so warm, he smiled. "Wait here for a moment."

He ran across the room and went onto the stage. My eyes widened, _What is he doing?_

Standing there he looked at the lights and smiled at me. He turned around to the band and they stopped playing. I saw him walking over to the man with the saxophone and said something. The man smiled and nodded passing Dean his golden instrument.

Dean searched in his pockets and he pulled out something golden. The man on the other hand took something off the saxophone and Dean held the instrument carefully in his hand, placing his golden mouthpiece onto it.

He then placed the saxophone strap around him and started to blow into the saxophone with a few testing notes. I looked at him, confused, wondering what he was doing. _Was he going to play the saxophone?_I sighed, _As if he can an instrument._

Borrowing the microphone for a while, Dean finally spoke on the stage. "Hi, guys!" he smiled.

The small group of people glanced over to his direction and cheered. Dean smiled again and looked over to me, "I want to play something special today." He glanced over the lights, "It's something I wrote for a special someone in this room." He laughed a bit. "Hopefully, she'll like it."

The audience applauded.

Dean stepped away from the microphone and smiled as he placed the saxophone on his lips. His bright blues eyes looked at me as he smiled. With the light shining on him, he started to play.

The soft melody of the nasally saxophone was played as Dean moved his fingers on the keys. His eyes were closed as he played his song. The melody from the saxophone reached and swirled around the stage, heading in and out; around the audience and then reaching to me.

I sat there watching him play his saxophone. And for some reason, I smiled seeing him on the stage. He seemed like he was another person. It was like he understood what I meet by becoming a better person.

I glanced at him again and I felt a little smile spread over my lips. The song he was playing was tuning and twinkling. His golden hair sparkled under the lights as the golden saxophone reflected the rich melody into my ears. Gentle and elegant as the notes were, Dean seemed like he was in another world as he was playing his saxophone.

I smiled again.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over to my direction. Moving down from the stage and along the stairs, he took each step straight to my direction. The audience smiled admiring the melody he was playing and making way as he walked towards me. My eyes widened, seeing him coming closer to me. And for some reason my heart started to beat faster. But still in a steady beat, it began to race every step Dean took.

I looked at him as he was standing there still playing his saxophone; but this time he was right in front of me. The rich melody stopped and he placed the saxophone down. His ocean blue eyes looked at me and he smiled, "I like you," he whispered, "But I never got the chance to hear you say it you like me."

I glanced around, seeing if he was talking to someone else.

The audience was looking at us with every moment he asked me. I looked into his eyes again. Seeing them so concentrated and heart lifted, I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what this situation was. But his blue eyes were so gentle. They were telling me to say 'I like you.' And my head was having a debate whether to say it or not. But for some reason my heart took over and I relaxed my shoulders.

Dean reached for my hands and smiled. His eyes twinkled every moment he looked at me again. And my heart slowly calmed down again.

"My wish is that I could hear you say it to me."

* * *

><p><em>Hope that you guys haven't given up on this story. And I'm excited for the next chapter because there would be more drama. :D Remember to comment to support this story to continue! <em>


	30. Broken

**_Chapter 30: Broken_**

I glanced around the room seeing every eye there was observing my reaction. I could see some girls blushing as they giggled to themselves, while others just stood there watching me like a stalker. I suddenly felt the spot light turning to my direction while Dean was still standing in front of me.

I looked back at him seeing his sweet smile and ocean blue eyes twinkling to me. His words, '_My wish is that I could hear you say it to me,'_ was still echoing into my ears. And yet, I still didn't know what to say. I blinked as I thought, reasoning what should I say to him.

No? I should say to him no? Because I was here for something else. But if I was to do so. I wouldn't be able to be with him anymore and that could get worst. But wait. If I did, then this means that he'll get hurt. I blinked again. _Why do I care that he'll get hurt?_

After a while of thinking and confusion, my brain felt like it was wired up like tangled strings and ropes. And that was when my heart took over. I could somehow feel my heart growing inside me as it tried to reach for words that Dean was giving.

'_My wish is that I could hear you say it to me.'_

Then I spoke.

"I do." I lowered my head and quietened my voice. "I mean, _I like you too_."

Dean smile spread wider as his eyes were filled with happiness. I glanced up to look at him and he suddenly hugged me tight. "Thank you!" He said in my ear, "Thank you, Taylor!"

And the audience around us applauded and cheered.

* * *

><p>I finally got back to my hotel room, after long day. The lights in the room was bright and as I walked over the living room. I saw Rosabel sitting smiling with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiled at me, "How was your date with Dean, Sis?"<p>

I stopped and stared at her, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "Well," she sighed and placed her cup of tea on the coffee table that was in front of her. "I saw you guys hanging out together."

I relaxed my shoulders and sat down next to her by the couch. "But still, how did you know?"

Rosabel smiled at me again, "I can see that he liked you long time ago, Sis."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, right. Like how long ago?"

Rosabel stared at me with her serious look, "Like the first time I saw you, Harris and Dean all together by that old car park when I was kidnapped."

I glanced at her, "Really?"

She nodded. "Seriously you need to take notice of the guys around you a bit more."

I stared at her, "You know that I don't do that right?"

Rosabel nodded, "That's why I'm telling you to do so." She paused, "So that you won't hurt a few other people feelings."

I stopped, "What do you mean by that?"

Rosabel shook her head, "This is what I mean." She took another sip from her tea, "You need notice of people around you more." She repeated.

"Okay then." I glanced away from her, "By that you mean..."

She sighed, "Looks like I have to spell it out for you too."

I was confused when she said that.

"Harris!"

"Harris?" I asked, "What does he have to do with _taking notice_?"

Rosabel rolled her eyes and sighed, "He likes you too!"

"Nah, he doesn't like me." I told her, "He's my best friend."

Rosabel stared at me, "When did he stop being your best friend?"

I frowned and looked at her, "What's that suppose to mean?" I paused, "He's still my best friend right? Isn't he?"

"Exactly!"

"And your point is?"

Rosabel sighed and she stopped talking to me. "You'll never get this!"

I glanced away from her. Basically, Rosabel and I never had boy talk. I just never took notice of them. I remembered once that when we were in high school, she would go on talking about how cute this new boy was. And I just smiled and nodded.

Yep! That's my conversation about boys. Just smiling and nodding to everything my twin sister says. And of course, everything she says about boys would go in through one ear and go out through my other ear; that's the purpose of two having ears. For unnecessary information to enter and leave without having to understand it.

Rosabel turned to me again. "What I meant was when did he start to act differently."

I raised my eyebrow, "I don't think I know what you mean."

She sighed, "Basically, all I'm going to tell you is that Harris likes you the same way Dean does."

"Wait, wait." I tried to gasp everything, "You're telling me that Harris like_ like _me. Not best friend like?"

She nodded.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!" She said, "As your twin sister, I shall tell you nothing but the truth."

"Okay..." I tried to avoid her, "I think I'll go and change."

Rosabel looked down with disappointment, "You don't believe me right?"

I turned to her, "Well, it's not that." I told her, "It's just that it doesn't seem right. You know? Me and Harris? That seems like a never." I paused, "I mean we were best friends since kindergarten." I laughed a bit, "How can he possibly like _like_ me?"

Rosabel sighed, "I guess you'll have to wait to see."

* * *

><p>My phone rang with vibration, as I watching the news on the television. I sighed and picked my phone up, turning to look over to the windows of the early morning.<p>

"Hello?"

"Taylor!" I heard his voice, "You're awake!"

"Yeah. And?"

Dean smiled, "I have something for you today!"

"Again?"

"Yep!" He said. "Could you come out sometime around ten o'clock?"

I checked the time on my watch, _That would be in two hours_. I sighed, "Why?"

Dean smiled again, "Because I have some special for you today!"

I sighed, "Didn't you have something special for me yesterday already?"

Dean laughed, "But today is special special!"

I frowned a little and sighed again.

"Taylor, we're a couple now." Dean said, "I like you and you like me, remember?"

I sighed, "No I don't remember, Dean."

"You forgot already?" I heard his voice, "Do I have to recount your memory for you?"

I shook my head. If I wasn't going to end this conversation we could be arguing for another five hours. I sighed. "It's okay Dean. I remember now." I smiled, "I'll meet you at ten then."

Dean smiled, "Meet me at the park again okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Good!" He laughed, "Guess you're not hanging up yet right?"

"I can if you want me to."

"Wait! Wait!" He said, "I need to say something to you first."

"What?"

"I like you." He smiled.

I sighed and kept quiet. I'm still not use to his liking and couple thing yet.

"Well," Dean said, "are you going to say something to me?"

"Errr..." I paused, "I don't think I have any."

"Say it!" He smiled, "Say the thing you said to me last night."

I glanced away, feeling a little blush, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Taylor, there's nothing to be shy of." He said.

"No means no. And that's final." And with that I hung up.

Some reason I can imagine his facial expression smiling and grinning at me. I sighed, "Gotta stop thinking about him."

And that was when I hear my phone rang again. Thinking that it was still Dean, I picked it up and answered, "No means no. Okay?"

"Rosanna?"

I gasped hearing this voice, _That's not Dean. _I paused, _That's the Commander General!_

"Sorry, Sir!" I quickly replied.

He laughed a bit. "Getting a little too angry with your mission are we?"

"No. It's not that."

Remembering that this phone was a present from Dean, I started to wonder how the Commander General took hold of this number. "Sir, how did you get this number?"

He laughed again, _He must be in a good mood today. _"Well, there was no way our agents could contact you. And after seeing you have a new phone from your dear friend, Dean, we just had to hack into this number to call you."

I sighed, _They had cameras following me._

The Commander General stopped, "I have something to make sure of, today."

My eyes widened, "What is it?"

"No matter what." He said in a serious tone, "You are not to say that you are working for us, with anyone." He paused, "Including your sister."

I nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"You are working undercover and you have to be sure to remember that."

I nodded, "I understand, Sir."

"Good." He said, "By the way, have you had any contact with FireDemon?"

I sighed, "Well, after that kidnapping incident, I thought that I found what they were after." I stopped, "But instead that cleaned it up again."

"Taylor," he said, "you have to find ways to get closer to them." The Commander General paused, "Because without that information we are not able to find what they are doing."

"Yes, Sir."

"That's all I have to say." The Command General said, "Signing off."

Just after his last sentence, the phone hung up again. I was pretty much tired again, after hearing all of these things. And thinking that no one else would call me on my phone I heard my phone beeped twice.

I glanced at the screen and touched it. It was a message. A message from an unknown number. I opened the text and read it. "_Remember to meet me at nine o'clock at the bell tower at the park."_

I then suddenly remembered the unknown call from a girl yesterday, while I was getting the surprise presents for the kids by the candy store.

I narrowed my eyes and checked my watch again. It was 8:53 am.

Time for me to meet this person.

* * *

><p>Looking around the park, I was back to my black bodyguard suit. But this time without my sunglasses on. I wasn't standing exactly at the bell tower at the park. I was actually behind a tree, watching the bell tower and waiting for that someone.<p>

I was wondering who this person could be. And how she got my number, when this was a phone that Dean gave me. I sighed and started to observe the winter park again.

That was when I spotted a girl with blonde hair, wearing a red coat, standing by the bell tower. _Could it be her?_

She somehow looked familiar; like I saw her somewhere before. But I couldn't exactly remember where.

I took a few steps closer seeing the girl looking towards my direction for while. She smiled at me and turned to her right. I glanced over to her gaze and saw Dean walking closer to her.

Questions began to form. _Why is he here? Who's her?_

I then saw Dean coming closer to the girl and she gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They smiled as they joked about something. And suddenly they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes; for moments. Then they kissed.

I gasped.

I turned my back to them and hid my face behind the tree. _No. It can't be._

Just to make sure, I turned to them and still saw them kissing each other. Both of them with their eyes closed. I shook my head and suddenly saw the girl looking at me for a while.

My heart felt like it was going to shattered. Shattered like broken glass.

It felt it become heavier as it sank in my chest. My eyes felt like there were going to... I didn't know how often I use this word. But my eyes felt like they were going to _cry_. I lowered my eyes feeling my brain starting to swirl as I shook my head harder trying to avoid what I was seeing.

Instead, I managed to move my legs and ran, as water came pouring out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>Amanda was kissing me. I have no idea why. <em>Why was she suddenly doing this? <em>I pulled her out.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

Amanda flicked her blonde hair back and placed her sweet smile. "Why can't we be together again?"

I glanced away. _Not this again. _

"Amanda, don't you get it?" I told her. "You and I have nothing to do with each other anymore." I looked at her again, "And if you are going to continue this. I think it's best if we don't know each other."

She shook her head pulling her pink scarf closer to her. She paused and looked at me with her blue eyes, "It's her, isn't it?"

I stopped.

"It's that bodyguard that you are following, isn't it?"

My eyes widened. _How does she know this?_ I snapped out of her questions and asked her back, "What do you want?"

She smiled again, "I don't want anything but you, Dean." She said coming closer to me. "Nothing else."

I stepped away from her, "Why do you want me, when you're the one who broke up with me?"

Amanda silenced. "I don't know." She said, "It's just that when you're gone, my heart felt like it was gone with you."

I shook my head. "I have some else now." I glanced away from her and turned around.

She paused, and grabbed me by my back. Hugging me closer she whispered, "Dean, I miss you."

I sighed.

"I love you, Dean."

I turned to her again and pulled her hands away from me, "Well," I continued, "it's too late now." And with that I left her.

* * *

><p>It was about twelve afternoon. I was sitting still there by the wooden chair, waiting for Taylor at the park. But it has been an hour already. <em>Why hasn't she come yet?<em>

I phoned her a few times, but I never managed to find her picking it up. I glanced around the winter park, seeing the white snow melting here and there. I sighed. _Is it possible that she won't come? _I shook my head. "No, it's not possible that she missed it."

I glanced at my silver watch again. Looking around I observed the people who were walking pass, to see if she was there. But instead I never managed to find her.

I stood up and phoned the restaurant that I had ordered. "Are the flowers ready?"

"Yes, sir." The waiter said.

"Good." I smiled.

"The tables are set out as you had wished."

I smiled again, "Thank you."

I glanced around the park again and hung up. "Is she going to come?"

* * *

><p>Sitting there I was smiling with the drinks and cups that were in front of me. I was in a drink bar at a night club.<p>

"Here's your order." The bar waiter said to me, as he handled my sixth bottle of beautiful alcohol.

"Thank you." I said, smiling here and there.

He nodded and went back to his job.

I listened to the music and hummed to the songs that people were dancing to. I glanced around the crowded room, seeing girls wearing revealing clothes, dancing under the disco lights, while the guys were looking around for a girl that seem like an easy target.

I grinned, "Typical!" I called out. But I guess no one could hear it because of the loud music.

I smiled and drank the cup that I was holding. Burping, I laughed to random people who were getting their drinks. They gave me a smile and left. I laughed again to myself. "This is so funny!" I giggled, remembering the scene of those two people kissing. Dean and that girl.

"Tsk!" I grinned to my cup and saw the reflection of my eyes.

I titled my head and laughed again. "What the heck?" I laughed and giggled to myself, "This life is just so wonderful!" I pointed at people.

"Do you know what people call stupidity?" I asked loudly.

A man shook his head, "It's called stupid!" I laughed.

Another man came closer to me, "What are you doing here, pretty girl?"

I laughed, "I'm not pretty dude!" I said, "I'm stupid!"

He laughed with me, "Why are you stupid?"

I giggled, "Because I saw them two kissing."

The man shook his head, "Broken heart?"

I laughed again, "No." I stared at him with my crossed eyes, "Psh, as if!"

My vision began to fuss up. I stared at the man again, seeing about two to five images of his face. I laughed, "I never knew you have five twins." I pointed at his nose.

The man laughed and placed my arm over his shoulder. "Let's go outside." He smiled.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the night club seeing the girls coming closer to me. I shook my head and walked through them. Then I spotted him.<p>

"Hey! Harris!" Sean called to me.

I laughed, "Good to see you isn't it?"

Sean smiled, "Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just want to refresh my mind a bit."

He laughed, "Ah," he pointed at me, "Wanting to meet some girls?"

I laughed, "No." I punched him in the shoulders.

Sean chuckled, "Right..." He stared at me for a while, "Let's sit down and have a drink." He pushed me over to the chairs and I sat down. "Here," he gave me a few bottles, "This is all yours." He smiled.

I shook my head, "I don't want to drink today."

Sean looked at me and laughed, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled and looked through the crowd on the dancing disco. His eyes widened as he smiled to a girl. She winked at him back and I laughed, shaking my head.

Sean glanced back at me, "Well, I have some company now." He placed his cup down and stood up, "Would you excuse me?"

"You may." I laughed again, seeing him make the way to the girl.

I relaxed my shoulders and leaned back on the long chair cushioned on a comfortable seating. I unzipped my vest jacket pulling my phone out. Checking the time it was around eleven, almost midnight. _Guess I could sit here for a while longer. _I sighed.

Looking around, and seeing the girls looking at me, I smiled at them. They winked at me back. I laughed and sat there again._ Gosh, remembering the parting days I use to have during high school. _

I glanced over the disco again, near the bar section, and saw a girl sitting there drinking and laughing with a guy. I shook my head, remembering how Rosanna and I use to dare each other to see who can drink the most. I laughed remembering how she use to sleep right after her duel.

I looked at the girl again, noticing she was wearing a black suit, with her hair tied up high. The disco lights flashed before me again, before I noticed at the girl was actually... Rosanna. It was Taylor!

* * *

><p>The guy started to make me stand up as he reached for my other hip. I stared down at his hand and pulled it down. He laughed at me, "It's hot in here." He said, "It would be better if we could go outside for some fresh air."<p>

I stared at the guy and laughed, "No!" I seated myself again, "I don't want to."

He reached for my arm and put if over his shoulders again. I drank the cup in my hand and laughed, "I don't want to." I said loudly in his ear.

The man grinned, "It would be fun!" He started to pull me off my seat.

"Are you deaf or something?" I shook my head, "I said, I don't want too." I drank another cup.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go."

I closed my eyes and smiled again, _He was getting on my nerves alright. _But I it too late. I couldn't hold it back anymore, especially when I was in this condition too. My reflexes took over and I reacted on the hand that he was holding me.

Holding it firmly, I pulled his arm backwards behind his back and strangled it. A loud crack was heard. The guy screamed.

And that was when everyone looked at me. I stared at them, "What?" I giggled as I reached my free hand to grab my bottle and drank from it. "He's the one who is getting on my nerves." I shook my head and stared at the man again.

The people around began to look at me weirdly. And the guy glanced back at his friends on the other side of the disco. I saw them nodding at each other with agreement. I pulled the man's arm louder. He screamed louder. Then the music stopped.

I laughed, "What?" I asked people, "You guys are the weird ones." I said, giggling. I pointed at the people who were around me, "Now, don't you dare make me use my skills."

"What skills?" The man that I was pulling his arm off said.

I laughed, "My wonderful bodyguard skills of course."

He tried to stare at me and laughed, "That explains why you are wearing that black suit." He laughed.

I pulled the guy's arm harder and let go. He surely reacted to it well. I glanced at him and he was still holding on to his arm with pain, "Get her!" He pointed at me.

His friends, or foes, stood up and the crowd began to back out. I smiled, laughing at them, "What now?" I asked, "You're going to hurt me?"

They didn't answer me instead; they were cracking their knuckles and hands, staring at me firmly. I giggled still drinking from my bottle. "Bring it on!" I laughed.

Then the crowd began to cheer, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Hey, pretty girl." One of the guys said to me, "Don't make me fight with you." He laughed, "Because I'll hold back."

I smiled, "Go ahead and show me what you got." I laughed.

And he placed his strong head and headed to me. Dodging as I stepped to one side, he tried to grab for my hand. But instead, I grabbed his head and head butt it.

My head felt like it was spinning, but at least it was hard enough for the guy to sleep for about two days.

The crowd continue cheering as the next lot glanced at me. Then they ran to me.

I think that there were about five of them, all aiming a big punch in my chest. Instead I dodged under their arms and reached my leg to spin around them, making the fell down quite hard.

I smiled seeing them all picking themselves up, ready for round two. I laughed as I reached for a drink out of my bottle. Placing it on the table again, I dodged the punch and kick high under the chin.

I turned around and saw that guys lying down. "So that's one down and four more to go."

The boys exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They headed for different directions this time. I glanced around and my head started spin. _Must be from the hard head butt before._ I smiled again as I took a step.

However, I think something else happened.

* * *

><p><em>I updated! Early then I thought too! Well, hope that you guys like this chapter. Because I very happy how this story is turning out. So remember to comment! The more comments the faster I'll upload. :D<em>


	31. The Reason for 'Taylor'

**_Chapter 31: The Reason For 'Taylor'_**

Now, what actually happened next was the weirdest thing. And I guess it always happen when I was drunk; especially this drunk.

I slipped. I slipped over my own black shoe laces.

I could feel the gravity pulling me down just because Earth has its own gravitational pull; great I was going on about physics stuff when I was falling for embarrassment.

My eyes basically widened as my mouth gasped and opened wide. And my body was moved forward towards the ground, as my tied up hair was moving with me.

Then I heard footsteps running to me; and I was caught in someone's arms.

My heartbeat paused. And I glanced up.

His familiar green eyes were glimmering as he looked at me. And I saw his worried face. With my awesome ten dimension drunk eyes, I giggled as I looked at this person and smiled back.

"You alright, Rosanna?"

I laughed as I heard my real name. "I'm fine." I pointed at him, still in his arms half falling onto the ground. And for some reason, his voice was very familiar; too familiar actually.

This person got me back on to my feet, as I struggled to stand up with balance. I frowned and looked at this person again. My eyes started to blur and it switched its visions. I stared at this boy as I frowned with confusion. Until my eyes were back to normal; "Harris?"

My best friend looked at me worried again. I lightly punched him in the arm and giggled, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I could ask you the same."

I laughed, "I'm here to find some fighting business." I turned to glanced back at the gang.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't be fighting when you're like this."

Staring at him, I wondered off. "Aha!" I pointed back at those people amongst the crowd, "Well, I'm going to finish this off." With my sentence ended, I headed for my next move; a high kick to the closest enemy's head.

Instead of hitting my enemy in the head, I hit him in the eye. The guy just cried almost screaming, as he reacted and place his hands over his face. I stopped, "Oopps."

The others glanced at each other again and headed for me. I smiled, "Finally some action!"

One aimed for my head, I dodged down and swift my arm under his chin. I grabbed his arm and pulled it with some cracking. The poor boy screamed. And with a finishing touch, I kicked him in the leg and he fell down. Surprised, I glanced back and saw another guy reaching his arm to my shoulder to pull me back. Instead, I tucked my head down, spun around him and gave him a head butt. He also, was knocked out. I could hear the girls gasping and screaming as they tried to dodge away from the fallen guys. I smiled and laughed to myself, _Typical girls!_

I felt my hair loosening; I stopped and tightened my head band. And as I glanced up again, I saw another person. He aimed for my face, right in the nose, "Bad timing!" I yelled out. I leaned backwards, feeling my spinal cord stretched. I reached my fingers for a stool that was behind me. Flipping back, almost like an elastic band, my arms pushed forward, and the stool in my hand hit the person in the head. His eyes crossed and I could start seeing the bruise coming out of his head, like one of those cartoons with that big red lump once his been hit by something hard.

I smiled and felt my strands of hair falling down. I glanced up and blew them, "Who's next?" I asked.

Some backed away and started to run. "Already?" I asked, "That was fast." I grinned back at Harris, who was shaking his head.

"No. That's not it." I heard a voice.

I spun back and smiled, "Then let's finish this off."

The guy narrowed his eyes and moved into position like those karate people in the movies. I smiled with delight and stood there waiting for his first move.

Silence fell over the club. But actually it was an awkward silence. Then two minutes passed or maybe it was thirty seconds, and still nothing happened.

I relaxed my shoulders as I began to feel the diffused alcohol into my blood. _This guy isn't going to fight right?_ I began to wondered, as I felt my eyes heavy and wanted to close.

And with that moment when my focus was not on him, that was when he started to attack.

But before this person even got the chance to touch me, he already stopped and fell down.

I glanced up and I saw Harris standing in front of me. And I guess Harris finished it off. By giving that guy a punch in the nose, where I can see the blood coming out. I paused and lowered my head.

Harris turned back and stared at me. I glanced up feeling the tension that was given off by everyone in the room. Then I suddenly burst into I laughter. "That was hilarious!" I laughed. The crowd looked at me as I continued laughing.

Harris sighed and took my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I woke up. Finally! I woke up from that bad fighting dream in a club. I was finally awake as I opened my eyes.<p>

I glanced over to the curtains seeing the sunlight peek through the white fabric and into the room. And that was when I panicked. I glanced over the ceiling and then scanned over the furniture that was in this room. _I've never been to this place before. _I thought. _Where am I?_

Looking around the space, I found myself lying in a bed with white sheets flowing around my body. My hair was everywhere and then my eyes widened as I remembered the most stereotypical thing that could happen to a drunk girl. _Did something happen to me? _Quickly, I checked myself and found my clothes were still on. _Phew, that was a relief!_

I glanced around the room again, trying to gasp anything that was still in my memory. But no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't able to find anything. I closed my eyes and sighed. Alcohol, surely wipes my brain well. It was like the master of wiping brains and memories, leaving a bad odour that was still in my mouth too; of course.

Why was I so stupid to drink so many glasses? I knocked myself in the head. How can I be a proper bodyguard, if I was the one who is drunk and half asleep? Then I remembered him; Dean.

My memory started to move and direct me to the right place and time again. I remember seeing him with another girl. And they were...

I stopped and shook my head as hard as I could; trying to forget everything again. But for some reason, my heart felt as though it was pierce by a sharp arrow. I lowered my eyes trying to cheer myself up again. _I guess alcohol doesn't help me after all._

And that was when I heard a knock.

I quickly reacted and laid my head down again. Pulling the sheets up, almost covering my face, I pretended to be asleep. My eyes were shut tight, but just tight enough to convince this person that I was sleeping.

I heard the door squeaked opened and footsteps came closer to me. Hearing liquids in glasses moving, I could smell something warm and nice. This person placed the tray on the small table that was next to the bed and pulled a chair and sat down.

Hearing this person shuffling and turning around to the tray, I opened my eyes and quickly, in a flick of a second, grabbed for the person's arm and pulled it backwards; backwards enough for him to not move. "Who are you?" I said.

I expected this person to react with a scream or a yell, because I was pulling his arm backwards quite hard. But instead I heard him smiled, "You're awake all along?"

I recognised the person's and began to relax my shoulders and finally releasing him. "Harris?"

He turned around and shook his arm, releasing the muscles that I almost pulled permanently. "Yeah." He faced me, "Who else would you think? Some kidnapper again?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the sheets and sighed, "But I swear, I could broke his arm off if he wasn't you."

He smiled, "I know," and laughed for a while, "but you didn't."

Looking around, I asked him, "Where is this place? And how did I get here?"

"You're at my place." Harris said and scratched his head, "And you surely didn't remember anything, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Well, let me start off." He turned and pointed at the sheets that were on the floor. "You vomited on me about three times, and I had to change. Plus you also vomited on those sheets for about another five times. And including the time when you were on my car, you vomited two more times. That means that you vomited ten times in total, and I have to do all the cleaning up." He sighed, "And I just finished cleaning my car all morning trying to get rid of the smell; but it's still there."

I lowered my eyes, "Sorry..." And I continued to sit there trying to remember if I had really done it. But I couldn't.

"No need to say sorry." Harris said, looking at me as he stood up, "Because you're going to help me clean this place up."

I glanced up, "But I suck at cleaning."

He grinned at me, "Remember that time how you made the guys, including me, to clean the toilets with a toothbrush, just because we lost a bet to you?"

I gulped. I surely remembered that well. And it was quite funny too, actually. The guys made a bet with me on who could drink the most glasses of beer and last the longest before going to sleep. And the bet was, if I lost, I would have to wear a bikini and do a catwalk, while they'll do something for me for the whole month. Of course I didn't the guys see me in a bikini. No way! No way ever!

So I did my best not to sleep, by pinching myself, and at the same moment sing a song for the guys to fall asleep. And guess what? It worked! I was the last one to be awake and I took a photo of them each to show them that I had proof. Ha! I won! And yeah, that was the story how they got to clean the toilets with a toothbrush for me. Fun and happy times it was. I remember seeing their faces as they were suffering with the awful foul smell.

I chuckled to myself a bit and glanced up at Harris again. I calmed down and looked at him, "And now you want revenge?" I paused, "You know it was your guys fault for not winning?!"

He nodded, "But you cheated by singing that song that made us fall asleep first."

I crossed my arms and glanced away, "Not my fault for being smarter than you guys. Besides, there were no rules."

He sighed, "Fine. You win for that argument." He grinned, "But it doesn't mean that you're not going to help me clean up _your_ mess."

I glanced up at my floppy hair and blew it up. "Okay then." I stopped, "Since it was _my _fault for making your house smell like this." I sighed, "I'll do the cleaning by myself then."

Harris smiled, "Okay then." He sat down and lay on his bed next to me, "Go ahead and clean it up." He smiled, "The bucket, mop and the cleaning agents are in the bathroom."

I sighed, "Fine!" I started slip out of the bed, thinking that this would be a long day.

But then I was stopped. I glanced back at my hand seeing Harris holding it. I stared at my hand for a while and looked at him.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Could I ask you why you were crying last night?"

I paused, _I cried last night?_ I withdrew my hand from his and scratched my head. "Me crying?" I pointed at myself. "Harris, you're kidding me right? I'm a bodyguard for sake!"

He looked at me again, "Was it because of Dean?"

I pretended to roll my eyes and laughed, "Huh? What does this have to do with him?"

Harris looked at me again.

I could see his green eyes staring at me deep. I glanced away and started to move to the bathroom, "Where did you said the bucket was again?"

But I was stopped again. This time, he was holding onto me. I could feel his arms wrapped around my shoulders with my back faced away from him. "Why Rosanna?" He whispered in my ear, "Why do you have to hide it from me?"

I chuckled a bit, trying to loosen his arms around me, "What are you on about now?"

He placed his head on my shoulders and rested. "Why do you have to take this on your own?"

I stopped. _What does he mean by that?_ _Does he mean he knows the reason why I was Dean's bodyguard?_ I paused, "Harris..." I continued, "What do you mean by that?"

He turned me around and stared into my blue eyes. "From the start, I knew the reason why you're Dean's bodyguard." He paused, "You wanted to find out about FireDemon's information, isn't it?"

My eyes widened as I started to feel my heart beating louder. "How... How did you know that?"

He sighed, "I knew it." He looked at me again, "Why Rosanna?"

I heard my real name again and stopped. I moved away from him and snapped out of his questions. "Don't call me that!" I said, almost screaming, "I told you not to call me that name!" I remembered the last time my mother call for me. "I don't deserve that name okay?!" I glanced back at him.

Tears started to form as I remember the image of my mother's death. "I don't want to hear that name anymore." I shook my head harder, "I don't want anyone else to die because they've used my name!"

Harris' eyes widened. He came closer to me and pulled me closer to him. I stood there and wanting to run away, instead, he held me tighter as I sobbed with memories of my departed family.

* * *

><p><em>12 years ago<em>

"Mummy, where are you?" I asked as I glanced around the crowded streets.

I was lost. I was lost somewhere in the streets of the crowded shops. People were celebrating because in five days it would be Christmas. But today was Rosabel's and my special day. I smiled again. Well, today was our 7th birthday.

Even though it was cold and snowing, I was holding on to an ice cream and licking the vanilla and strawberry flavours along with the rainbow sprinkles. I glanced up again, looking around to see if my mum was here or not.

I glanced back at the window that was in front of me and saw the huge white teddy bear under the shining lights of the shops. I smiled as I studied the white teddy. Its white fur was soft and by the looks of it, the teddy seemed very warm and cuddly. Mr Snow Teddy was wearing a red ribbon around his neck as he smiled to me with the sweet face and shining eyes.

I remembered how much I wanted the big teddy. I really wanted him to be my present and I know that he would be my best friend. But as I wondered through the clear windows as much as I could, I saw the shop keeper coming closer and he looked at me. He smiled and reached for the teddy bear. I was staring at the Mr Snow Teddy to see where the shop keeper was taking him. But then my smile faded.

I saw a girl smiling with golden locks as she quickly reached for Mr Snow Teddy and hugged him tight. Her parents smiled with joy, seeing their daughter happy and cheerful.

Then I was sad, feeling my tears starting to form around my eyes. I glanced away from the windows, as I had the last glimpse at Mr Snow Teddy once more. I sighed as I reached to take another lick from my ice cream to cheer me up. And as that moment came, my lips never touched the ice cream as it fell from my cone and I dropped my whole ice cream on the cold ground; someone pulled me. I glanced up and started to panicked. "Mummy, where are you?"

The man who grabbed me by the arm stopped and grinned at me. "Don't worry, little girl." He said, "She'll come for you."

And as I turned around I heard my mum calling for me.

"Rosanna!"

I glanced back, "Mummy!" I called back.

The man began to walk faster pulling me through the crowded streets. I continued to struggle and find ways to make him release me. But as much as I tried I could, "Let go of me!" I said screaming.

The man didn't stop and continued walking. I grabbed his hand and lowered my head down. I bit his hand hard and he released me.

"You stupid girl!" He said, as he reached to grab me again.

I panicked as I screamed and cried running back into the crowd to find my mum.

"Mummy!" I called.

I heard her calling back for me, "Rosanna! Where are you?"

I ran, dodging in and out of people who were three times taller than me. "Mummy!" I called back.

The moment I saw her, she smiled with relief, "Rosanna!" She called out. I smiled as I ran to her opened arms.

And that was when a man from behind her shot her.

I heard the bullet loud and clear as my eyes widened. People began to scream as they started to run. I saw my mum shocked with fear and reacted as she stopped smiling and paused. Her eyes looked into the sky and glanced back at me. Blood spread around chest from behind as it leaked out to her red winter coat.

Even though her coat was red, her blood was seen as it fell down to the ground. She gasped to take her last breath and collapsed. I ran to her with all my might, crying and screaming. "Mummy!"

* * *

><p><em>So finally I've updated. I finally have the idea for the climax for this story. Hope to see that you are still following on. So remember to comment! <em>


	32. A Hope from Girl Bodyguard

**_Chapter 32: A Hope From Girl Bodyguard_**

I was scrubbing, scrubbing the clean towel over the windows trying to clean everything that I had done last night. Cleaning was my worst point, and also my worst nightmare. But Harris ended up forcing me to clean up my own mess, which was vomit that spread all over his house. But not to worry, I begged him to help me.

After sobbing about the memories of my mother, I felt different now. It was like I haven't released the sorrow of my mother's death before. And that was the first time. But not wanting to picture those images again. I shook my head, and continued to scrub.

I smiled, and lifted my head up, "Is this good yet?" I glanced over to Harris, who was mopping the floors.

He glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "No." He pointed, "You missed a spot there."

I looked back at the windows, "Where?"

He continued pointing, "There, a little more to your right."

I looked up again, seeing nothing but clean windows, "Where? I can't see it."

"It's right there." He pointed, "It's right next to you."

I stood up and looked at the windows again. And after a while of staring, I glanced back at Harris, "Where?"

He was standing there with the mop in this hand, laughing.

I crossed my arms, "So you were playing around with me..." I stared at him.

He smiled again, "Sometimes, you seem too innocent for a bodyguard, Taylor."

I noticed he wasn't calling me Rosanna anymore. I smiled, _That's good. _And then remembering what he just said, I glared at him, "Oh, really?" I continued, "You want me to try something '_bodyguard_' on you?"

He laughed, "Why not?"

I grinned, "Okay then." I placed the towel back into the bucket, "Just stand where you are." I walked closer to him, cracking my knuckles to warm up. "I'll be gentle on you too."

Harris laughed again, "Oh really?" He raised his eyebrow.

But when I took another step, I heard my phone rang.

I paused.

I searched for my pockets finding where I left that phone. And then I found it.

I flicked the screen on, and saw fifty-six messages from Dean. I pressed on the screen and ignored them. Answering the phone, I held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Sis!" Rosabel said, "Where are you?"

I glanced over to Harris, "At my hotel."

Rosabel sighed, "You have to come quick to the hospital now!"

I looked confused, focusing my eyes away from Harris, "Why?"

"Because Dean's in the hospital."

My eye widened, "What?" My head went spinning, "How come? What happened?"

"Just come now." She said, and ended the call.

I glanced up at Harris, "Can you take me somewhere?"

* * *

><p>I entered to the hospital and glanced around as Harris followed me behind. Searching, I wondered and hurried my feet to the receptionist. But as I did, I saw Rosabel standing there close to the table.<p>

"Taylor!" She said, "He's in Room 21."

I rushed and followed Rosabel's lead. Walking quickly, I asked her, "How did he end up in the hospital?"

She didn't answer. But the moment, I reached to door of Room 21, she sighed.

I reached for door knob and it clicked. Entering into the room, I began to worry if he was alright. And hearing a fainted beep, I looked up. Seeing Dean lying there in the hospital bed.

My eyes widened, "How could he..."

Rosabel and Harris came into the room, following my footsteps. I walked closer to him, standing there looking at him sleep.

"The doctors said that he was in the cold too long."

"Cold?" I whispered to myself. Then I finally remembered. Yesterday, Dean called me on my phone the moment I woke up. And I said that I would come to meet him at ten o'clock in the park. I paused again, _But he was with the other girl. _I paused. _But could it be that he waited for me all that time, when I was drunk?_

I shook my head, "No. It can't be." I whispered, "He's not that stupid to wait for me in the winter snow." I lowered my eyes, _Is he?_

I heard the door opened and saw the doctor and nurses coming in to check on him.

"Is he okay, doctor?" I asked.

The doctor looked at me, "Are you his family member?"

"No. I'm his bodyguard." I said.

The doctor glanced at me again and sighed, "He would be fine." The doctor paused, "But where are his family members?"

We all looked at each other with exchanging glances.

"I'm his father." We heard a voice.

We all turned to the door and saw Mr Peterson coming in. _This is not good. _

His father came in, along with about another five men, all wearing black, behind him. And as they stood there, Mr Peterson walked past me and stood next to his sleeping son.

"How long has he been like this, doctor?" He asked.

"Someone found him on a wooden bench in the park, this morning and bought him here." The doctor answered. "We're not quite sure, who that person was. But the man helped him during the morning, until we were able to contact you."

_A man?_ I wondered.

"When will my son wake up?" Mr Peterson continued with his questions.

"He should wake up in a day's rest." The doctor replied.

Mr Peterson looked up at the doctor and thanked him, and once the doctor and nurses finished the checkups, they left the room. Everyone was in silence for a few moments, until Mr Peterson spoke again.

"Miss Rosanna," He said to me. I looked up in surprise. "May I have a word with you outside?"

I kept my facial expression straight and nodded. And we exit the room that everyone else was in.

* * *

><p>"I understand." I said to him.<p>

"I'm glad that you do." He said, "I just hope that my son would behave better." He paused, "And at the moment, he has been better."

I glanced up, "But aren't you worried that his in the hospital?"

Mr Peterson stared at me, "He had already brought me many troubles in the past." He said, "But this time, it seemed more serious. Usually, his injuries would be bruises and cuts." Mr Peterson continued, "However, this situation is different."

I was blanked out. What does he mean more serious? Does he mean like, Dean has matured or something? I tried to keep me head out of questions, and focus on what he was saying.

"Hopefully you would understand, Dean's situation."

I nodded.

"Very well then." He said, "I hope that you would do your job as a bodyguard and look after my son."

I was about to ask him something, as my lips began to move, but my voice didn't manage to come out.

Mr Peterson looked at me again. "Is there something you wanted to say."

I stopped and shook my head. "Nothing, sir." I said.

"Then I shall get going." He said and left, followed by many other men behind him.

I turned around and entered to the room again. Still seeing him, lying there sleeping; his skin was still a bit pale, but his breath was steady. I sighed and looked up at Harris and Rosabel.

"You guys can go home now." I said, "I'll look after him." I glanced back at Dean.

"Are you sure?" Harris replied, "Because we could always help you."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about me." I paused, "This is my responsibility as his bodyguard."

Rosabel came closer to me and smiled, holding on to my hand, she spoke, "Well, if you need me for anything, just call me okay?"

I smiled, "Okay." I smiled again, "But I'm sure, I won't need much help, other than bringing food for me."

She laughed, "You got that right." She smiled again, "I'll go now and buy you something."

"Or..." Harris looked at us both, "I can cook something to eat."

Rosabel and I glanced back at him, "You can cook?"

He nodded.

"Seriously?" I continued asking.

"You bet I do." He winked at me, "And I'm good at it too!"

We all laughed. "Right then." Harris glanced back at me, "What would you like to eat?"

I smiled, "Cheesecake for lunch!"

* * *

><p>It was about ten at night. The hospital lights were turned off in Dean's room. But there was still a small lamp by the side of his bed. That lit the room softly.<p>

I sat down by the chair that was next to his bed and watched him sleep. I leaned over and stared at his face for while. I sighed starting to remember those memories that we had spent together. Times he can be really annoying, where he would go on asking me something that I was determined not to answer. Or those moments when he makes be do or wear something, indirectly, that I didn't want to, like that black dress when my black suit was covered in this cocktail drink.

I sighed again. But there were some moments when he really knew what to do. The moment were he tried keeping things down, even though I was so mad at him. Or that other time when he said something and promises to do so.

I glanced back at his sleeping eyes and smiled. Sometimes Dean was just happy because I smiled. And I still have no idea why.

I lowered my head closer to bed and placed my hand down across the blanket. I was tired, feeling my eyes getting heavy and my head a little woozy. And the next thing I knew was that I was asleep.

* * *

><p>After moments she was deep asleep. He slightly opened his eyes and glanced over at the place that he was laying. <em>Where am I? <em>He thought, looking at the dark place. But then he heard something, "I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

Dean glanced back to where the voice was coming from and saw a girl sleeping by the side of his bed. She was still in her chair that was next to him. But her head was lying by the side of his bed; allowing her long tied hair to spread over her shoulders. He smiled seeing her. _Taylor?_

He looked at her and laughed a bit. Seeing how adorable she was sleeping next to his bed.

"I'm sorry, I've made you waited." She said quietly, almost fainted.

Dean's eyes widened. Then he remembered why he was here. He smiled and moved his hand to reach hers. Holding her warm hand he smiled, "Well, at least you came."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit softer. And yea things would stir up a little more. <em>_But remember to comment for this story, for it to continue._


	33. Finding Someone

**_Chapter 33: Finding Someone_**

I could feel the warm shine from the sun. I opened my eyes and blinked, finding myself half lying on the hospital bed and the other half on a chair. I glanced up and looked at the clear windows where the light was shining through the gentle curtains. I gazed over my surrounds and lifted my hand, to stretch my arms. But feeling a little weight, I glanced back at my hand and stared at it.

I couldn't believe it. _How did my hand get there?_ My eyes started to widened, as I observe how my hand got hold of Dean's hand. My hand was literally crossing fingers with his hand. We were holding hands as we were sleeping. _How did that happen?_ I thought to myself, trying to remember if I was sleep-holding hands with him.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to leave all the questions to one side. I glanced at him again, still seeing him sleep unconsciously. I started to worry if he would be alright. Since it has been a day already and he should wake up by now, just like what the doctor had said. I lowered my eyes and gently took my hand out of his. Slowly and quietly, I managed to take my hand out.

I leaned over him and pulled the covers up higher, just to keep him warmer. And as I was about to turn and head for the door, to find something to eat, I felt my hand pulled back.

I stopped and glanced back at my hand. And saw his hand holding on to mine. I gasped.

"Don't go." He whispered.

I turned to his direction and stared at him. "Dean? Are you alright?"

Slowly I could see his eyes blink and gradually they were opened. He moved his head to me and smiled, gazing at me for a few moments. And after that he smiled again.

I looked at his pale skin and lowered my eyes. But been able to see his bright ocean blue eyes again, I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" I said quietly.

He looked at me and laughed softly. "Look at you." He said, "You're worried about me already."

I stared at him.

He laughed and then smiled, but before he got to say something again, he coughed.

"Are you alright?"

Dean's eyes looked at me again, "Yeah." He said, trying to keep his cough down, "I'm fine."

I smiled. "Okay then." I said, "I'll find something for you to eat." I ended my sentence and started to head for the door again.

But I was stopped.

I paused as I felt my hand pulled back again. But this time it wasn't a gentle pull. This time he pulled me back until I was laying my head on the covers. My eyes widened.

The next reaction that I did was to try to get up again. But he had already managed to place his other arm over me and hold me down to his chest. I sighed and glanced at him, "What now?"

He smiled as I felt his arms tightened. "Could you stay like this for a few moments?"

"No." I said. But he didn't let go.

I stared at him and tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he pulled them tighter.

And just when I was about to say something to him, Dean closed his eyes and rested them for a bit, "Just stay like this for five minutes." He paused, "Just for me?"

I gazed at him and relaxed my shoulders. Lying there on the sheets and placing my ear to his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat. I glanced up at the ceiling to ignore what I was hearing. But for some reason, I felt different. His chest was warm and gradually every heartbeat I heard, made my heart skipped a beat.

I had no idea, if my heart skipping beats was a good thing or not. But at the moment, I felt safe in his arms. It was a weird feeling. But hearing his heartbeat, made my heart felt safer in somewhat way.

I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes still closed. But his blonde hair was glowing slightly under the morning light. I relaxed my conscious and closed my eyes.

After about five minutes, I heard someone walking into his room.

My eyes widened and I automatically stood up. I gasped, but trying not to make it too obvious, I lowered my head. "Morning Mr Peterson." I said.

The business man stood there looking at the two of us for a while and then he gazed his eyes fixed on Dean. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Dean seemed to somehow be ignoring his father, "Fine, I guess." He mumbled, quietly.

Mr Peterson took another step closer to his son. "Why do you keep ending up like this?" He asked.

Dean glanced away and answered, "Why do you have to know?"

Mr Peterson stared at him, "Just answer my question."

"Why do I have to?" Dean replied, "Why do I have to answer your question, when you don't even care about me?"

My eyes widened and I began to back away.

Dean shot a glance at me, "Stay there." He said.

I shook my head, "I really need to go..."

His eyes were fixed on me. But I ignored him. I didn't want to interfere with his family business. So I turned away and headed for the door.

When I closed the door, I could hear Mr Peterson raise his voice. Instead of standing there and listening to their conversation, I began to walk away from the room.

I ended up walking around the shops. I pulled my coat tighter and adjusted my scarf closer to my neck. Looking around, I saw people walking here and there. And as I walked past the windows shops, I saw a teddy bear. I paused.

The white teddy bear looked exactly like the one I saw when I was seven. I literally stopped and stared through the window. And I remembered the teddy's red ribbon around his neck. And the red reminded me about my mother's blood on that day.

I glanced away and shook my head; trying to move those images aside. But I can ensure you that I would never forget them. I would always remember them to find that very person. That person who shot her.

Even now his image and facial appearance was still clear in my mind. And I knew that he had some connection to FireDemon. That was why I assigned and accepted this job.

I continued walking down, alongside by the footpath where the snow floated and landed on the ground. And just as I was about to turn for a traffic light, I saw Rosabel sitting with someone in the shop by the corner.

I paused again. Staring right through the windows and observed my twin sister, if it was really her. And of course it was her. She looked exactly like me; except for the fact that she leaves her hair down and mine's tied up. And if I couldn't recognise that it was Rosabel then I seriously have eye problems.

She was sitting there talking to someone. But her facial expressions were normally happy and cheerful at all times. But as she was having a conversation with this person; she was serious.

I wasn't able to see the man who she was talking to; because his had his back faced to me. But from his appearance, his hair was dark, with lines of grey hair and was wearing a black coat that seemed like some detective or investigator. Similarly, he looked like someone I knew. Though as I began to think who it was, I started to wonder even more and questions popped into my head.

Then it struck me. _Could it be him?_

Questions began to form, and I couldn't just stand there and waited for him to come out so that I could see his face. Instead, I walked over to the door and pushed it opened.

Inside the small fish and chips shop, it was filled with warm air that was coming from the heaters. And as I glanced over, I could smell the fish and chips that were coming from the main kitchen. There were some people who were lining up, while others were eating their orders and staring out of the windows.

I, however, didn't take notice of the smell of food; even though I was hungry and didn't hadbreakfast yet. But I was curious about the man, who was talking to Rosabel. I still wasn't able to see his face yet. But as I took slow steps closer to them, I realised that this man was closer to me.

Then that moment came. I was standing there, looking at them both. Rosabel's eyes lay onto me as she gasped, while the man stopped talking and looked at me.

My eyes widened, remembering exactly who that man was. He was the man who had raised me and my sister. The man I called a hero. The man that I call him... _Dad_.

"Dad? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><em>I've written this a while, but forgot to upload it. Sorry guys. But if you do read it, please comment, so that it keeps me writing. :D Thanks!<em>


	34. It's Her

**_Chapter 34: It's Her_**

Standing there in front of two people that were left of my family, my eyes widened. "Dad? Is that you?"

The man looked at me and he reacted quickly. "Rosanna?" He said.

I looked at him again, seeing his clothes ragged here and there. And his face was covered in dirt. But there was still at least a new coat that kept him warm; I guess Rosabel bought that coat for him just recently.

My eyes began to stir as tears reached its limit and wanted to pour out.

I just couldn't believe it. All these eleven years, I thought my father had died. But instead, he was here. He was here in front of my eyes. My sister and I had to suffer in the childhood as orphans and he was here all along.

Instead of letting my eyes pour out, I wiped them and stared at him. "Where have you been?" I asked, "Why didn't you come home?"

My father looked at me, with eyes that he didn't want to answer. He was now, a man who seemed to just live out of the streets. I looked at him, "Why?"

He stood up and glanced around his surroundings, "Rosanna." He said quietly, "I can't answer your questions now..." He said.

Then as he didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence, I saw men in black suits walking outside of the shop. My father's eyes widened. "Rosanna, Rosabel." He paused, "I'll meet you again." He continued, "And when that time comes, I'll tell you everything."

I was about to ask where he was going, and why was he running like that. But that moment past, the black men spotted him in the shop and they began to turn their direction to the shop.

My father glanced around again, trying to find a place to hide, but as he was about to make a step forward; I stopped him, "Dad..."

He smiled at me, "I promise that I will tell you everything." And with that he pulled my hand away and ran to the back of the shops, finding bathrooms to escape through the windows.

Rosabel, however, pulled me down to a chair and made me sat down. "Act normal." She said, looking at me.

I was confused. But thinking for the reason why she told me that I did what she said.

The group of agents opened the door to fish and chips shop. They looked around the small shop and people began to gaze to their directions. Whispers began to form, as the men scanned over the shop looking for suspicious people.

The leader walked past our table and talked to the shop owner, "Have you seen this man?" He asked, showing the shop keeper a picture. I saw the man shook his head. The leader however commanded the others to search around the shop.

Rosabel and I, pretend to laugh and smile at each other, telling jokes that didn't seem to be funny; as the group walked passed us again.

One of the men, pointed to the kitchen and the whole group walked in. After a while of searching in the back kitchen and the bathrooms they came out and exit through the front door. "Sorry for the trouble." The leader said and left, followed by the group of men.

I glanced over to Rosabel and looked at her expecting her answers. She sighed, "That was close." She whispered.

I stared at her, "Who were those men?" I said quietly.

She sighed, "This is not a good place to tell." She said to me, "Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

><p>We ended up going back to my hotel. I took my shoes and coat off and slipped into my slippers.<p>

"Who were those agents?" I said, looked back at Rosabel.

She sighed and placed her bag down by the coffee table. Lowering her eyes once more, she glanced up straight into my eyes, "They're called the xHunters."

I closed my eyes and sat down by the couch next to her. I sighed, "You mean dad has been chased by these group of people?"

She nodded. "This organisation is similar to FireDemon." She looked at me again, "They too do drugs, weapons, and murders."

I looked at her, "I know the xHunters." I paused, "They're partners with FireDemon."

Rosabel let out another sigh, "I guess I don't need to explain things about them then." She said.

"But," I paused, "Why didn't you tell me dad was still alive?"

She closed her eyes, "I wanted too." She said looking at me again. "But he didn't let me."

"Why?"

She gazed at me again, "Because he said that you'll be determine to find him more."

I blinked. "That's not true!"

Rosabel looked at me, "What do you mean it's not true?" She said, "You thought that he was dead, and still you're still trying to look for him." She paused, "If you knew that he survived you'll be more determine to find him."

I relaxed my shoulders and took another breath. I couldn't believe that all these years my father was still alive. And yet Rosabel never told me.

She looked at me, "I know that look okay?" She said, "You're still asking why." She paused, "I just knew that he was alive two months ago okay?"

My eyes widened.

"So knowing that he was alive was a shock to me too." Rosabel looked at me again, "I know how you feel at the moment."

I sighed. I just still couldn't believe it. My father was alive. He was alive. And all these years I thought that he died. I looked at Rosabel again, "So when was the last time you saw him, other than today."

Rosabel glanced over to me, "Just yesterday." She paused, "He's the man who carried Dean to the hospital."

"What?"

Rosabel nodded her head, "I know this is weird, but dad was walking past the park and he saw Dean by the wooden bench unconscious. He called me, by the payphone at the park, to help him and when I got there I realised it was Dean."

"Is that why you called me when you knew that it was Dean?" I asked.

Rosabel nodded.

So the time when I was with Dean and the little kids was also the day that I saw my father. The time when I was picking up the toys for the kids in the small toy shop, the man that was looking at the toys that were on the shelves was him. It was my father all along.

I sighed, "So where is he now?"

Rosabel shook her head, "I don't know where he is." She replied, "He moves here and there avoiding contact with the xHunters. But when he thinks he can meet, he'll usually give me a call by the payphone."

I shook my head, "I still don't get it." I told her, "What do they want from dad?"

She looked at me and blinked, "I asked him that too. But he said that it isn't the right time to tell me."

I sighed. What do the xHunters and FireDemon want from dad that they didn't have? Could it be the thing that my General has been telling me to get? I sat there thinking into my gaze of thoughts.

Rosabel sighed and looked at me, "It must feel better to know that our dad is still alive."

I nodded. "I just hope that he is safe."

Rosabel raised an eyebrow at me, "When did you become so soft?"

I shook my head, "No." I glanced away from her.

She smiled, "I guess he changed you a bit."

I noticed her words and looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled again, "It's Dean of course."

I stared at her, "What do you mean by _'It's Dean of course'_?"

She smiled and then laughed, "You still haven't noticed have you?"

I just silenced.

"You guys are a couple now." She explained it to me, "And you changed him to a good person." She paused, "But he has also changed your stone heart to a warm heart too."

I felt offended, "That's not true."

Rosabel smiled again, "Oh, yes you have." She pointed at my black suit, "You wear dresses more often now."

I stared at her.

She smiled with her bright eyes twinkling. I sighed. "Whatever." I said, "I don't care what you think."

Rosabel smiled and then she remembered something, "Oh, I forgot." She said, looking into her handbag, "Here are two tickets for my ballet."

"What's the name of the ballet?" I smiled.

She smiled, "It's the Nutcracker."

I nodded and glanced down at the golden tickets, "Two tickets?" I asked, "But there's only one me."

She smiled, "I know. The other ticket is for Dean."

My smile faded away, "Why did you bother getting him a ticket?"

Rosabel glanced at me for a while, "Aren't you guys a couple?"

I so wanted to say 'No' and that I had nothing related to him. But then his face kept popping into my mind, "Yeah..." I mumbled, "So what?"

She gave me the golden tickets and smiled, "Well, you guys should go together."

I sighed, "Why?"

"Because you guys are a couple now."

"That's not a good reason." I said and crossed my arms, "I'm not going to your ballet then."

Rosabel eyes widened, "But why?" She said with her sweetest voice.

"I'm not going if you expect me a Dean to go together." I answered firmly.

"But, Sis, I'm the main role."

She looked at me, and was about to plead me with her puppy eyes. But then she thought of something and smiled to herself. She didn't plead me anymore. "Fine." She said, placing the tickets back into her handbag.

I started to wonder why she didn't ask me anymore. But looking at my watch, I noticed it was almost noon. I then remembered that he must be hungry by now. Looking back at my kitchen I stood up, "I think it's time for me to check on him." I glanced back at Rosabel.

She smiled, "Okay then." She paused, "Do you need me to buy something and bring it to the hospital?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Thanks!"

She smiled and I got up on my feet. Moving to the door, "I'll go first then kay?"

"Kay." She smiled again.

I waved her goodbye and went first.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door twice before I entered, I opened the door and went in. "Dean?" I asked.<p>

Looking around again, I found Dean sleeping. _He sure sleeps a lot._ I sat down and placed my coat by the side of his bed. Sitting there and seeing him sleep, made remember how kids sleep. He has this baby face when his sleeping. And it seems that he was more mature when was sleeping.

I sighed and bent over him, pulling the blanket higher covering his neck to keep him warm; since today's temperature was quite low. But as I was about to sit down again, I saw his eyes opened and looked at me.

Instead of my eyes widening or my mouth gasping, I grinned at him, seeing my nose almost touching his. "Hi!" I said, feeling a little awkward tension between us.

His eyes lit up and smiled at me, "Hi."

"So you weren't asleep?"

He shook his head and smiled at me, "I _was _asleep, until you pulled the covers up."

I lifted my head and sat down in my chair that was next to his bed. I ignored his statement and cleared my throat, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Good." He said. Seeing him wanting to sit up, I help assist him and pulled his pillow up so that he could rest his back against the wall. "Especially, when I had a good dream too." He continued his sentence.

"Dream?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded and looked at me. "What to hear about it?"

I glanced away and shook my head, "No thanks."

"Come on." He said, "It's a good dream."

I looked at him, "Does it have to do anything with me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"That makes me don't want to hear it even more." I pointed at him, "And why am I in your dreams?"

Dean smiled, "Because I'm always thinking about you."

I stopped, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He smiled again, "We're a couple now." He smiled, "Remember?"

I looked and stared at him, "Please don't remind me that."

"Why?" He said, "We're a couple now."

I shook my head.

He looked at me again, "What's wrong Taylor?" He said, "Aren't we're a couple?"

I took a deep breath in and stared right into his eyes, "Don't use that word." I said, "I've heard it so many times today, it's starting to annoy me."

"What word?" Dean looked at me, thinking. After a few moments his eyes lit up again, "You mean the word _couple_?"

I shook my head, "Nah, Junior, it's not that word."

He smiled, "There there Rosy." He grinned at me, "What's wrong with the word _couple_?"

I stared at him and began to pull some knuckles for stretching, "You really want to know the answer?"

His eyes lit up again and smiled, "Sure! Why not?" He said, "What could be the possibility that something worst could happen when I'm already in a hospital?"

I grinned, "Oh, you never know until you _feel_ it."

Then we heard a knock.

The door slipped opened and a sweet voice was heard, "Dean? Are you in here?"

Dean's eyes widened, "Not her again." He whispered.

I glanced back at Dean, "Who is it?"

The blonde girl found her steps and glanced over at Dean. She smiled, "Dean, are you feeling better?"

My eyes widened. It was that girl; the girl that I saw yesterday. She was the girl that Dean kissed.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter! And thank you so much for commenting. I finished writing the next chapter. But I'm waiting for just one comment from someone and I'll post the next story up. :D<em>


	35. Food Thief

**_Chapter 35: Food Thief_**

"Dean, are you feeling better?" She said

He looked at me, and then glanced back at her. "Why are you here?"

She smiled sweetly, "I heard that you were in the hospital," She paused, "so I came here to visit you."

He smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me." He said coldly, "But I'm much better."

She smiled and placed the bunch of flowers on the table that was next to him. She glanced up and looked at me, "And you are?"

I tried to smile back, but it was difficult. I had no idea what I was doing or feeling. But then Dean glanced at me and smiled, he reached for my hand and held it, "She's my girlfriend."

My eyes widened and glanced back at Dean.

He smiled at me again and looked back at the girl, "Taylor meet Amanda. Amanda meet Taylor."

Amanda smiled weakly, seeing her eyes narrowing at me as she offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Taylor."

I shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too." I said. For her type of sweet personality, her hand she was firm and strong when she shook my hand. I started to wonder what this meant. Still smiling I withdrew my hand and glanced back at Dean.

Dean smiled at me for a while and then laughed for a bit. I glanced at him. "What?"

He smiled again and looked up. "Are you still worried about me?"

I stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. Amanda smiled and glanced at the both of us. "Of course she is, Dean." She said, "Taylor is your girlfriend."

Dean glanced back at the blonde girl and laugh, "Yeah." He grinned back at me.

My phone buzzed and I reached for my pocket in my coat. Looking down at the screen, I saw Rosabel's message, '_I got the food you ordered. Do you mind picking it up? My director called me and I have to practice for the show now.'_

I touched the screen and started typing, '_Thanks! I'll pick it up now.'_

Once I touched to screen to press the button _Send_, I glanced back at Dean and Amanda. "I need to pick up some food now." I said. "Is that alright?"

Dean glanced at me again and smiled, "Sure." He said, "I should be alright by myself."

I smiled back at him.

"I hope we could meet again." Amanda smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled. I stepped out of the door and closed it. I gave a big sigh and shook my head for a while and then leaned against the wall. _What was with that atmosphere? _I thought to myself, _Was it because Amanda was there?_

I shrugged and then sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I said to the shop keeper.<p>

"You're welcome." The lady said, "You sure did order a lot of food just by yourself."

I smiled, "I'm very hungry."

The lady nodded and smiled. She then stopped and looked at me again, "Weren't you wearing a white dress before?"

"What dress?" I asked.

"You were wearing a white dress when you came here to order the food ten minutes ago."

I thought back again and then my memory clicked. Rosabel ordered the food before and since we're twins everyone who sees us thinks we're one person. And I usually keep my profile low because I'm a bodyguard. While on the other hand, Rosabel wants to be famous ballerina.

This always makes me confuse again. Rosabel and I are twin sisters, and yet we are opposite to each other. She was the girl who wears dresses and does ballet. While I was the girl who's a tomboy and hates pink.

Remembering that I needed to keep my profile low, I smiled and nodded, pretending to be Rosabel. "I changed before," I smiled weakly, "my house is close here."

The shop keeper smiled again, "Oh, so that's how it is." She glanced at me and smiled again.

I nodded and reached for the bag of food and held it in my hand. "Thank you again."

The shop keeper smiled again , "See you around then."

I smiled and nodded, exiting the shop. I turned around to the direction and walked heading back to the hospital which was a few streets away. I glanced up, pulling my black coat tighter. I lowered my head again, and waited for the pedestrian lights.

Then something or someone grabbed my bag. I glanced up and gasped, _What? A thief? A food thief? _

I reacted.

My hand grabbed for the thief's shoulder and I literally strained and twisted his shoulder joints with my bare hands.

The thief yelled in agony.

I smiled. "Gotcha!"

But when I was about to spin him around to see who the food thief was, he picked up his feet and dashed with my bag of goods. My eyes widened and I grabbed for my food.

Despite the pain in this shoulder, the thief ran, dragging my bag of food as well as myself. I yelled out, "Theif! Theif!"

There were some people looking to my direction and some men came running to trying to help me. Instead the thief quickens his pace and pulled my bag of food harder. I pulled it back to me and the bag broke.

Seeing my boxes of food in the bag throwing into the air and then suddenly hit hard on the cold ground – the food spilled across the concrete floor. I glanced up and stared at the food thief.

"What?" My eyes widened larger, "You?"

He was that person who first kidnapped Dean and I – that person, who was such a jerk. I tried to remember his name. "Josh?"

He didn't nod or answer, but his face was different. He wasn't smiling with pride like he use to. He was somehow very much like a _thief – _this neutral facial expression with narrow eyes and dark and scrappy clothes.

My mind went thinking all the possibilities that could happen, and then I thought to stories that seemed impossible, yet possible if it was his situation.

Josh made for the run, as people began to look at him, trying to study his features, while others pulled their phones out and called the police.

I had nothing else better to do, other than running after him. So I did.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I've made time to write this chapter. Hope you like it. And if you do remember to comment, it helps me continue the story and update faster. Thank you! <em>


	36. Secrets of Harris

**_Chapter 36: Secrets of Harris_**

Sitting down and trying to relax as much as he could, Harris sat down on his couch and turned the television on. He glanced down at his watch and saw that the time was two in the afternoon. Closing his eyes to simply fall asleep, his phone suddenly rang.

Lifted his head slowly, he reach for his phone on the coffee table. Quickly, tapping on the screen he answered, "Hello?"

He heard a smile, "Why hello, brother."

"Henry?"

His younger brother laughed, "Of course." He paused and said, "I would like say a few things to you."

Harris' eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

Henry grinned, "Well brother, your little Rosanna is going to come to me." He continued, "And I want you to join me."

"I've told you already." Harris said, "Taylor has nothing to do with you people. Why do you always have to do this?"

He could hear Henry smile again, "I just have to." His brother answered, "Or than you would never come to see me."

"What do you want then?"

"Just come to the _usual _spot and I'll tell you everything there."

With that his phone hung up and beeped.

Harris glanced up and sighed. "Only if I could reverse time."

* * *

><p>I ran after my food thief, which was actually Josh; one of FireDemon members. Turning corners, running up and down stairs, he finally stopped. I looked at him and smiled, "Guess you're at the dead end."<p>

His eyes narrowed and his mouth gasped. Then his expression changed. Instead of being afraid or terrified, he was smiling.

"Actually, I should be saying that to you." I heard another voice; a familiar voice that is.

Around the wide empty space of the empty brick wall, I saw figures surrounding me. I turned around and saw him smiling. "So happy to see you, Rosanna." Henry smiled.

I relaxed my shoulders and glanced straight back to him, "You too." I kept my voice even.

Henry smiled and nodded. "And still you prettier than ever."

I cracked a laughter, "You're kidding me right?"

He shook his head and smiled.

I sighed. Glaring back at him, I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want?"

Henry smiled, "I just want to tell you something, Rosanna." He walked closer to me. "I want to tell you a little secret." He paused and smiled, "Actually, three little secrets."

I glanced away from him and counted how many people there were around me. Looking and scanning, there were about fifty people. _Great!_

"What secret do you want to tell me?" I smiled sweetly at him.

He laughed, "It's something about your closest friend." He paused, "Harris."

My eyes widened. But trying not to show it, I laughed back, "Are you sure it's about Harris?"

He nodded, as he circled around me and whispered closely to my ear. "He's my brother after all."

I shrugged, "I don't know about that." I smiled, "Even though you're blood related, you don't seem like it at all."

He stopped and stared at me, "I'll just say it straight to you."

* * *

><p>The moment he was about to take a turn to the right, Harris heard his phone vibrant.<p>

He paused and glanced down at the screen, _No number._ He sighed and leaned against the wall that was closest to him. Looking around the streets, people were all busy walking here and there, Harris decided that it was safe to speak.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Harris I need to know where FireDemon is." The man said.

"A large group of the FireDemon should be at the old factory, close to the train station."

The man was shocked, "How did you know this?"

"The leader rang me and said that he had Taylor." Harris replied, "And it also seems like he knows the information about me working for you."

"If Taylor finds about this..." The man said, "She'll make things worse."

"Yes, Commander General." Harris nodded.

"Now, you go and find FireDemon and try to cover this up again." The Commander General continued, "And make sure you have some explanation to Taylor." He paused, "Or else the pen that is missing will be handled over to FireDemon and xHunter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Once you're done with this mission, continue with the next one that I had already told you so." The Commander General said, "Are you clear on this?"

Harris nodded, "Confirmed, Sir."

"Be careful of what Taylor can do to you." He advised, "And make sure you'll come back safe. Signing off."

The phone beeped and disconnected the signal.

Harris lowered his eyes and he pulled his phone down, "The only thing she can do to me is _everything _she does to herself." He sighed, "Only if you could understand me."

* * *

><p>"Okay then." I said, "What's the next <em>big<em> secret you're going to tell me?"

Henry chuckled and then narrowed his eyes at me, "Firstly I need you to do something for me."

_I knew there was a catch! _"Whatever you want, I don't want to know your secret anymore." I said, "I'm not interested."

Henry smiled, "Oh, you will be interested." He paused, "Harris has been working alongside with you these days. And yet you never knew..."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled again, "Once you do my request." He paused, "I'll tell you his secret."

"As if." I said to him straight, "I don't care about your _secret_. And I don't think I need to hear it either."

"Henry!"

"My, my." Henry smiled, "Just perfect timing."

I glanced over my shoulder and behind the FireDemon group I saw Harris. "Harris?"

FireDemon made way for Harris to get through. He looked at me and then glanced back at Henry, "Why did you call me?"

_Henry called Harris? _I thought to myself, _Have they been brother bonding?_ But when I saw Harris glaring at his brother, I threw away my silly thought.

Henry grinned back, "I called for you an important reason, my brother." He went on, "I want to tell your dirty little secrets behind Rosanna here."

Seeing this situation made me wonder what all of these _"secrets"_ are about. However, when I turned to Harris, his expression was serious.

Henry grinned with delight, "I guess I was right." He smiled and walked over to me, "You see Rosanna," Henry faced me, "My big brother here was actually once a leader of _FireDemon_."

I was surprised, but remained neutral as though I had known this. "I already know that." I replied.

Harris looked at me.

Henry narrowed his eyes and smiled again, "Well, glad that you do. But I'm pretty sure you didn't know that all these years, Harris has been spying on you."

Again, I tried to keep a straight face. But in reality my head was sprouting with questions. _Why is he spying on me? Why did he lied that his parents finally found him and went to Europe? Why? _I glanced up and smiled at him, "Well, guess what? I already know that too."

Henry paused and looked at me again, "Seriously?"

I nodded. _Gosh, lying and acting is so hard for me. I was never good with lying, but I guess all that practice with Dean was helping me a bit._

I lowered my eyes, trying to come up with something to escape this stupid place.

Harris looked at me again. I stared at him, _Is he trying to spot if I'm lying?_

Henry, on the other hand, stood half a metre in front of me and smiled, "Well do you know that…" He paused and whispered to my ear, "Harris is working for the Commander General like you are?"

My eyes widened.

Henry laughed, "I guess you don't know about that then."

I ignored him and glanced back at Harris. I thought that he was my best friend and knew everything about him. Harris looked away from me and stared at Henry.

The moment Henry was about to say something again, we heard footsteps shuffling and guns moving from behind. It was the Commander General's forces.

I can see our forces aiming at FireDemon, but they didn't fire.

Harris was looking at our forces to signal when to fire. And if they were to fire, I would have to duck.

But I remembered that FireDemon had to do something first. It was the plan that Commander General had already placed out. But if Harris was working for Commander General wouldn't he know about this too?

I yelled out, "Stop!"

Everyone stopped and laid their eyes on me.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, guys I haven't updated for a long time. Well, now that I did. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^<em>


	37. Roses Blue

**_Chapter 37: Roses Blue_**

"You didn't tell her what I am to you, Dean."

He glanced back at the blonde girl and sighed. "What do you want from me?"

Amanda sat down by the chair that Taylor left and smiled back at him. "I want _you_ to be with me." She said with her sweet voice.

Dean glanced away, "Didn't I said that I have someone else now?"

Amanda silenced.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Amanda." Dean said, "Taylor is my girlfriend. And I won't hook up with someone else anymore."

Amanda's blue eyes narrowed, "Is that what you want?" She said, "We were a perfect couple. Not like some bodyguard girl."

"Amanda, you're now my ex." Dean answered, "And if you're going to start this again. I think it's best to keep ourselves as not friends but as–"

"As what?" Amanda glanced back at him, "Strangers?"

Then there was a knock and the door opened.

Harris entered into the room and I followed behind.

"How are you feeling?" Harris asked. Looking around he saw Amanda and greeted her with a smile.

"I'm fine." Dean answered. "What took you so long?" He then looked back at me.

Studying me a bit longer his eyes widened, "What happened to your cheek?"

I touched the scratch that was on my right cheek and smiled, "Oh, this is nothing." I said. Remembering how Harris and I got out of the FireDemon crowd.

When I told everyone to stop, Harris, for some reason, knew what I was going on through my head. My network had already planned something for FireDemon to play a role in this game. And the next thing was he commanded his forces to withdraw and let Henry and FireDemon go. And now, as I tried to remember where this scratch was from, I'm not quite sure.

I smiled back at Dean.

"Are you sure?" He said to me. "Because it looks pretty deep." He examined it closer. Pressing it a little, I felt an ache but to keep it real, I didn't react.

I glanced away from him and held the plastic bag of food. "Here's your lunch and dinner." I said.

"Well, then." Harris said, "Good to see you in shape, Dean. I better be going."

Dean's eyes widened with his half full mouth. "Already?"

Harris nodded and waved goodbye. I just looked at him and he didn't say anything to me. _I guess all that drama today is too much. But still I can't believe that he had so many secrets. Why didn't he tell me? I thought that I was his best buddy._

"Ummm…" Amanda said quietly, "Are you sure that you'll be fine, Dean?"

Dean glanced back at her, though his facial expression was straight. "I'll be alright with Taylor." He said firmly.

Amanda glanced back with me for this weird stare like I was some theft. But I just blinked. She placed her sweet smile, "Oh, okay then," she said quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow." And she waved to Dean still smiling as she left the door.

And for some reason it felt like I was ignored by both Harris and Amanda. I looked at the door and spaced out for a few moments. Dean suddenly smiled and started to wave his hands in my face. I stopped and glanced back at him. "What?" I asked it. It really felt like I was babysitting a three year old.

Dean smiled, "Is something wrong?" I raised an eyebrow. _Well, _I went on in my head, _other than the fact that so many things happened to me today, like people ignoring me, nothing is wrong._ Dean took the silence as an answer and nodded.

Still chewing his food, he smiled at me, "I have something to tell you." He said with a serious tone. I sat down on the chair that was beside his bed and looked at him. "What is it?"

He chewed down his food and smiled, "Can I have some water?" His blue eyes widened with light.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll go get it." And I stood up.

As I was about to turn, he held my head. I paused, "What is it now?" I said. Then I could hear Dean's voice quietened, "It's about me and Amanda." He said.

Then there was silence.

I turned around and saw his worried eyes. "I think you don't know yet. But Amanda is my ex." He said.

My head went on with a light, _Was that why she gave me a death stare before?_ "And I want you to know that she has nothing to do with my life."

I just looked at him, without a blink. _What is he on about?_ Then I day when Dean and I was about to meet somewhere for another of his special surprise, I saw him kissing a girl. _Was it Amanda?_ Now that I think of it. I think it was. And that was the day that I went to the night club and started a fight with some dude and Harris pulled me out of it. But just thinking about it again, I realised that I didn't meet Dean and that was how he ended up in the hospital. Because he waited for me, which I never came.

Dean held my hand tighter, "Harris told me that you saw me and a girl kissing; which I assume that it would be Amanda that day." I was like, _How did Harris know? _Then I answered my own rhetorical question, _I must have blur it all out to Harris when I was drunk. _

Dean looked at me and was literally staring into my eyes, "I'm sorry. Amanda for some reason just dragged me and did it." He paused and gazed at me again, "Could you forgive me?"

I lowered my eyes, feeling all the guilt that was rushing through my heart – because I didn't meet him and made him ended up in the hospital, I frowned, "I'm sorry too." I said.

His eyes widened.

And for a moment, I really felt like he could read my heart for a moment, like he could understand what was going on in my heart – it was just that little moment. He smiled again and hugged me.

My eyes widened, as I didn't realise his unexpected reaction. It felt unusual and tried to wriggle out of his grip. But then he said something.

"Taylor," he whispered in my ear, "I really _like_ you."

I stopped. _What did he just say all of the sudden? _My head went spinning for a while. _What does he mean by that? _I could feel his heart beating as he wrapped his arms around me. And then I just suddenly relaxed my shoulders and calmed down.

After those two minutes, Dean finally let go of me and smiled. He told me to go home and rest, and that he'll be fine for the night. I was still confused about many things that were still stuck in my head. So I didn't argue back or say anything and just nodded to his statement.

I swiped the key card of my hotel room and went in. Turning on the lights, I was seriously tired and couldn't take in all the things that had happened today. I sat down by the lounge in the living room and rested my head. Closing my eyes for a moment, I remember the things that had happened to my life.

The first memory that came in was how my mother died. The red blood that covered her red coat was visible and was still kept in my memory for some reason. And after that my father disappeared, Rosabel and I were separate by the different orphanages.

I was lost and never really knew what to do. I decided to apply myself to BlackArrow Academy for the reason that I wanted to become a bodyguard and protect my family – the remaining family that I have left.

Seeing those images how I was determined to come first place for everything in that school was something that blinded my from reality. I kept saying that I wanted to become a bodyguard and protect my family. But when it was that time, the only family member that was close to me was myself.

I opened my eyes and looked at the lights that were in the ceiling. I sighed and placed my arm over my eyes and thought for another minute. I guess that is something that I would never forget.

I placed my hands in my jacket to keep them warmer. I then realised something cold in my right pocket. Pulling whatever it was out, I saw a light shine on the silvery bracelet. Then I remembered what it was. The bracelet that Dean gave me as the promise that he'll keep his ten wishes the first time I met him; also the day I cracked his hand real bad too.

Looking at the bracelet, I remembered he said that this bracelet belonged to his mother, and that she had also passed away. I sighed and studied the small crystal flowers that bounded the silver vine bracelet. Looking at it a while longer, I noticed the letters _RB_ carved on the bracelet.

I remembered that Dean said that it stands for _Roses Blue_. But in my studies of biology and genetics in BlackArrow Academy, blue roses do not exist in nature, due to the genetic limitations on the natural variety. "_It means true love." _I heard his voice in my memory.

In my world, there was no such thing as true love. It's all fake. Even my family is separated but this _true love_. Thinking about it, the only reason I'm with my sister again, was because we're related by blood and that the fact that she looks exactly like me. I sighed again. That was the moment, I heard my phone rang.

I glanced down seeing my phone flashing with the words, '_Unknown number'. _I knew that this would be a call with the Commander General. This just all reminds me of my mission in the first place – the reason why I agreed to be Dean's bodyguard.

I tapped on the screen and answered it, "Hello?"

"Taylor," Commander General said firmly, "we need to talk."

I narrowed my eyes, "What is it about?"

"Many things." He said, "I've already ordered our troopers to meet you at the top of the watch tower. You need to go there now, and meet the helicopter."

"Why?" I replied.

"The headquarters want to see you."

I felt a stiff behind my back, _This isn't good._

"I repeat, meet our troopers at the watch tower immediately." Commander General said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Signing off."

Placing my phone back into my pocket, I stood up and began to head for the door. I paused and looked at the silver bracelet that was still in my hand. "Maybe, one day there will be _true love_ in my world." I gazed at the shining bracelet, "But not just yet."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like this chapter! Looking forward to see your comments. The more commentsreviews the faster I update. _


	38. Promised Mission

**_Chapter 38: Promised Mission_**

I arrived at the top of the building on the watch tower and glanced over the night sky. Hearing loud noises of the wind, I assumed that it was the helicopter.

"Agent Rosanna, put these on." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Harris, giving me the headphones. I looked at him and received the headset, "Why are you here? And what's with the _'Agent'_?"

He didn't answer me, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Agent Greenvale." He said and offered me a handshake.

I stared at him, _Why is he acting like this? It's as though he doesn't know me. _I glanced away from him, "Good to meet you." I followed his conversation, but I didn't shake his hand. I turned around and placed the headphones on my head.

I could tell that he stared at me for a while. But I just ignored him. Then one of the pilots was about to climb on the helicopter and stopped to look at Harris, "She's a tough one." He pointed. Harris didn't reply.

The pilot climbed on the helicopter and I went in after him and sat in the seat behind. I glanced back at the troopers that were standing guard for the watch with weapons in their hands. The second pilot glanced back at Harris and signalled him to climb onboard. Harris nodded and sat next to me. I looked back at the night sky through the windows of the helicopter and sighed.

Throughout the whole trip on the helicopter, Harris didn't say a word to me, and I didn't say anything to him. It was completely silent, other than the helicopter's machinery noise and the radio communications between the pilots and the navigator. I guess that was it. After knowing those secrets behind Harris, it was harder for me to talk to him like a friend in those days.

But after a trip for thirty minutes in the sky, were finally got off the helicopter. Harris got off and followed on with the troops that were leading him to the main headquarters. I followed behind him, until he stopped in front of the entrance to the main building.

I paused and glanced around this network. It's been a while since I last step foot here. And I usually didn't tend to like it anyways, well other than the new developed gadgets that they give us. I observed the white entrance with bold white doors. And the moment we went inside, the whole place was filled with people and white space.

The whole building was built in a semi-spherical shape with arches of evaluators and many different levels. I paused again as I saw a man walking towards us.

"Greetings, Agent Greenvale and Agent Rosanna." Commander General said, "I have asked you to stop by here because of various reasons." He continued, "But the most important is your mission." I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again. _

"Is it about the pen then?" Harris asked.

The Commander General nodded, "Indeed."

I stepped forward, "Have you found out where it is?"

The Commander General, "Yes." He nodded, "But it is with someone were not quite sure who."

I was about to say something again, but the Commander General moved on to the elevator. I guess I had no choice but to follow where everyone else was going.

Pressing number minus twenty-one, the elevator doors closed and this elevator wasn't like the ones you normally use. This elevator was huge and it was spotless clean. You can literally fit an elephant in here.

"Do you know what kind of information the pen has?" Harris asked.

The elevator stopped and we stepped out it.

"Where is it about?" Harris asked again.

The Commander General turned to face me, "It's in the region close to the place where you are living now." He said.

I looked at the Commander, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know that the pen holds important information that could turn the whole country around." He paused, "And you also know that that it's close to you. I know that you're both thinking that you'll need to get it faster to us."

The Commander turned back to face Harris and I. "But this time, the headquarters asks your two to slow down the mission."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Harris' eyes also widened, "Why?"

He sighed, "For whatever reason, they didn't tell me. They just told me not to ask questions." He turned around and walked to the centre of the room where the computer screen was.

I walked over the left side of the computer screen and continued asking, "I don't get why they just want us to suddenly stop." I said, "The headquarters and yourself are the people who told us to quickly find it in six months."

"I understand the effort you have put into this mission, Agent Rosanna." The Commander General replied, "But like I said before, I do _not_ know the reason why they have left you two hanging like this."

I could tell that there was something fishy about the statement the Commander General just said. And I hate it when the headquarters keep secrets from their agents. It just makes it as though we are their pawns on a chess game. They can control us to whatever they want, and do not need to explain their reasons of their actions.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when we demand for the reason why the mission needed to be accomplished that they try to explain what was going on. But most of the time, we as agents only know bits and pieces of the story to the mission. The rest was either a complete lie or a cover-up to hide what was really going.

I looked at the Commander General again, "If you don't know what the reason is." I continued, "Then why didn't you tell me that Harris was working for you." I pointed at him.

Harris sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

The Commander General relaxed his shoulders started to touch the screen on the computer. "That has nothing to do with you."

My eyes widened, "What?" I glared at him, "What do you mean 'nothing'? I know that you had him _spying_ on me."

The Commander General paused for a second, but then he continued to look through the files on the touch screen. He tapped on one of the folders and said, "The reason why I had Agent Greenvale 'spying' on you is because–"

My nerves between the tension of this room and the words the Commander General were about to say, was literally going to make my patience fire up. "Because of what?" I demanded, "Is it because you don't trust me?"

The Commander stopped and looked at me, "That is _not_ the reason why."

I've just had enough with the word _not._

"Then what?" I asked. "You had him spying on me ever since I finished BlackArrow Academy; placing reasons that his parents found him and brought him overseas. And you're still declining this? " I looked over to Harris who was still keeping a straight face over the situation, "I may be a pawn to you," I pointed at the Commander General, "But I'm not stupid okay?"

I could tell that the Commander General just have enough of listening to me. He looked at Harris and signalled him to take me off to somewhere else.

Harris without hesitation walked to me and grabbed my hand. "It's time to go." He said.

I glared back at Harris, "Let me go." I said, "I'm not finished with asking the Commander General questions."

Harris didn't listen to me. He just continued pulling me out of the room.

"I said let me go." I tried to release his grip off my hand. But today, Harris was determined to pull me out of the Commander General's room.

"Let me go." I repeated myself. I could tell that this time, other people were looking at me because I said it too loud. But I didn't care what they think. "Let go of me." I said it for the last time. But Harris didn't. I moved my right hand and swiftly punched his arm off me.

Harris reacted and glared at me. I straighten my black suit and glared back at him, "I can walk by myself." I said firmly. Harris just continued to stare at me with that same straight expression. I walked passed him and headed back to elevator to go back to the helicopter that was in the top floor.

With the same process of placing the headphones and sitting on the flying machine as the pilot navigated through the night sky, I didn't say another word to Harris. And when we finally got off, I thanked the pilots and troopers. Glaring back at Harris, he looked at me and didn't say anything.

I walked out of the watch tower and Harris did the same, following closely behind me. I didn't care what he was doing and I continued off to head back to the hospital. Then when I was in the hallway of the hospital rooms, Harris spoke.

"We need to talk." He said behind me.

I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. But to just leave me in peace. So I continued walking down the hallway. But I was stopped. Harris held me hand again.

I stared back at his grip and relaxed my shoulders, "Let me go." I said firmly, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

Harris, for once, was being stubborn, "Are you mad at me?"

I didn't answer his question; instead I wipe his grip off my hand and continued down the dim lights of the hospital. "Rosanna." He said.

I stopped, but didn't turn around, "I told you not to call me Rosanna."

"I know." He replied back, "I need to talk to you now."

I just stood there lowering my head down not wanting to look up. I could hear his footsteps walking towards me and the next thing was, he was standing in front of me. I glanced up and glared at him, "I told you I don't want to talk."

"I know." He said.

I glared at him again, "Then why are you still talking to me?"

He sighed, "Because I know, I need to explain some things to you."

I glanced away from him. "I don't want to hear you explain anything."

"I only spied on you because I thought that you needed protection." Harris began.

I shot a glanced at him, "Well, was it necessary for you to lie to me that you went to Europe?"

He shook his head, "I was wrong about that." He paused, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Harris. You're my best friend." I said. "When you said you left, I thought I never to meet just a good friend like you again." I paused.

"I know." Harris replied.

I stared at him, "If you knew, then why did you lie?"

Harris sighed. Then his facial expression changed, his green eyes looked at me as though I've already knew the answer to his next coming sentence. I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to reply. But he didn't.

I glanced away, "Forget I asked." I said.

"It's because…" Harris said, "I didn't want to fall in love with you."

I paused and turned to looked at him, "That's the most ridiculous reason I've ever–"

Then his lips touched mine.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, you guys are probably going to hate because I placed this scene. But what can I do. I just had to. It's a part of the storyline. Anyways, hope to see your comments! <em>_The more comments, the faster I update!_


	39. He Was There

**_Chapter 39: He Was There _**

The air of the hospital was literally going to make my illness worst if I didn't get out of this room soon. So I decided to climb out of the bed to have a night winter air of freshness. Grabbing onto a warm coat that was left by the nurse, I came out of the heated room and headed down to one of the hallways.

The lights were dim as usual and I was wondering where Taylor could be at the moment. I just smiled when I think of her_. Maybe she's buying me some evening snacks that I can eat_. I thought.

I glanced around and started to sneak through the hospital even though I wasn't supposed to. Basically I wasn't allowed to get out of bed, unless I was supervised by another person that I knew or a staff member of the hospital. But no one was there, literally, and I guess a five minute walk won't hurt anyone; so I continued off my journey to find the exit of the hospital.

Walking around a little longer, which I guess had passed far more than five minutes, I was basically lost. But every time I saw doctors or nurses, I dodged and hid myself behind something like a wall, table or even the metal bins by the corners, which seemed really clean on the outside, but quite smelly when you get too close.

Smiling to myself I walked passed a hallway and felt cold air rushing on my left. I stopped and turned back to that hallway and found a narrow path. Well, it was not actually narrow, but because it was so empty, it seemed narrow. I raised an eyebrow and headed towards the opening of the hospital. Feeling the fresh air brushing against my skin, I didn't feel any shiver down my spine; which meant that I was getting much better already.

But under the dim lights, I saw two people standing there. A girl and a boy. I laughed to myself, _Typical to find a couple in the hospital. _But when I looked closer, my eyes widened. It was Taylor and Harris.

* * *

><p>I simply reacted and pushed Harris out. I stared at him intently. "Harris…" I trembled on my own words, "but you're my best friend..."<p>

Harris glanced away and lowered his head, "Please don't use those same words." He paused and looked directly at my eyes. "I didn't know why I have fallen for you or when was it." He sighed, "But–"

I gazed at him, I literally didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know what to say to him anymore. I just froze there. I didn't even know what was going on. I just didn't know how to interpret this. Harris was always my best friend. I never viewed him differently other than that.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for a minute." He said quietly. "And that was when I knew I've loved you." His eyes lowered again.

I paused and glanced back at him. I tried to open my mouth to something to ease this atmosphere, but nothing came out. I tried again, but as before; nothing.

"Rosanna…" He said.

My eyes glanced down and I whispered softly, "When did you know?" I asked.

Harris' eyes widened, I knew that he didn't expected me to answer him like that. But instead his eyes shined gently as he smiled, "When you went to your first mission during the academy," he replied. "I was worried that something could happen to you. And for days, I couldn't think of anything else but you. But when you came back with your happy smile that you have accomplished your mission, successfully, my heart felt like it had life again." He paused. "That's when I knew."

I didn't know that. Well, of course I didn't. But I didn't even know that Harris loved me so long ago. I've heard jokes that the guys said something about Harris' girl during the academy. But I never thought that he was always thinking of me. That first mission was in my second year of BlackArrow Academy; and that was like eight years ago. I looked up at him again and saw his green eyes lightly glittering to me. I lowered my head and didn't say anything else.

Silence crept over the two of us and the dim lights felt like they were going to fade away. I was about to say something to him but then he finally looked into my eyes and said something.

"Rosanna," he smiled, "I can always wait for you, for as long you want me to." He said, "I promise I won't spy on you anymore and if you need to talk about anything, I'll be there for you."

The tension around us stopped. I glanced up at him and continued listening to what he had to say.

"I'll talk to you as a friend and nothing else." He continued, "But you have to remember to answer me." His expression changed and he knew that I was still shock after what had happened. "That's all I have left to say."

Harris turned around and head for the opposite hallway to me. But when he was about to take a few steps away from me, I stopped him by holding him arm back. He paused but didn't turn around.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I could see him nodding even though he didn't face me. And with that he left. My head was about to stir up as I was twisted up with the confusion of Harris viewing me differently other than a friend. I paused and left out a sighed. But when I turned around to head back to Dean's room; my eyes widened.

He was already standing there.

Dean was looking at me. And I looked right back into his eyes. He was wearing the black coat that I told the nurse to leave at the side of his bed. And I guess it fitted him perfectly. But the thing was, I never thought that he was going to wear it today; especially at this time of the night too. Staring at him, I didn't know what to do. This situation was worse than the one that I just had with Harris. And for some reason, all I felt was this uncomfortable guilt that was building up inside me.

I shut my eyes and tried to look away from him. But I couldn't. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I couldn't lie probably; because lying was my weakness. And when I couldn't lie, I tend to just look directly into people's eyes, and try to read what was going on inside their mind. I decided to take a few steps away from him and headed for the other way as well. But I again, couldn't do it. I was stiff as a stone statue.

"Do you love him?" Dean whispered softly.

I looked at him confused. _Did he see it all? _I questioned myself. _And what does him mean by that?_

"I'm asking you, do you love him?" Dean mumbled. It was as though he was afraid to ask me that question again.

"I don't know." I shook my head. But in reality, I didn't know. I couldn't even tell if I did. Or maybe it was because I was still shocked about it.

Dean took a few steps closer. "What do you mean you don't know?" He said softly. I tried to answer his question. But whenever I came up with reason, I didn't know how to say it straight to him.

I quickly glanced here and there, finding a different way to say it to him. But things about my career just suddenly popped into my mind. The scenes of my mother's death flashed before my eyes. And then it was the memory of Rosabel and I been separated, as people tried to pull us apart for the different orphanages. The next thing I knew was; I was panicking.

Not like the normal ones where you just have your heart racing and quick breathing. I was, literally, breaking down. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the tension that was hanging around me; the bad memories and experiences that made me who I am today. I was nothing to this world. And I was worthless.

I was worthless to be loved by people like my sister, Rosabel, or my best friends, Harris and Chole. But I knew that I didn't deserved people's caring. Not one bit. Why? Because I never did really care for another person; and I guess I would never learn that caring. Not once in my life.

The once family that I had was now gone. Rosabel, my father and my mother are all in different places now. I, myself, didn't even know the real reason why I was even spying on him. On this person called Dean.

I glanced back at him, struggling to control my panic attacks. "I don't know." I repeated. "I really don't know why I'm even here." I answered him.

He looked at me. I can see it in his eyes that he somehow understands what was going through my mind at the moment.

"Who do you love then?"

My eyes widened when he asked me that line. _Who do I love?_ I echoed his question to myself. I looked at him and he stared at me.

Dean came closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "I don't expect you to say it yet." He whispered in my ear.

My brain was still confused trying to answer the question he just asked me. But then his warmth just calmed me down. I kept my head together and closed my eyes. My heart felt safer, and I slowly relaxed my shoulders. But then I still kept my head down low. I was too afraid to look at him in the eye and try to answer his question. I ended up just keeping quiet as he stood there still wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Dean smiled, "I can finally get out of this place."<p>

I stared at him for a while, he was still grinning to himself, as the doctor left the room. "And this time, I'll do something even more awesome!" He said. It makes me wonder how he can forget, something like last night, so easily. _Maybe he's just in a happy mood now. _

"No you won't." I looked at him, "I'm guarding you more careful this time."

"Careful, huh?" Dean asked me with those blue staring eyes.

I blinked a few times and glared at him back, "Yes." I paused, "Careful."

He smiled again, "Does that mean you'll spend more time with me then?"

I sighed and glanced away, "For much as I don't want to," I replied, "yes." Dean grinned at me again; he really seems like a three year old kid.

Dean stood up and placed his shoes on. "Well, then let's get going." He said.

"Go where?" I asked him, as he pulled me over to him.

He grinned, "I don't know." He replied, "Somewhere that is nicer than the hospital."

I looked at him, "Well, since I'm your bodyguard. You go first and I'll follow you." I said to him, "Just like normal bodyguards would do."

He smiled and placed his arm over my shoulder, "But we're a couple."

I pulled his arm aside and sighed. "No."

Dean looked at me, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and stared at him, "I just told you." I said, "This time, I'm taking things more serious and careful."

"Come on, Taylor."

"No means no." I answered firmly.

He looked at me again.

"But…" I said with a grin.

He smiled as his eyes widened with excitement. "Wait…" He paused. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"Since, you don't want to go before me. I'll go before you, and you follow me then." I said.

Dean just smiled and followed me. "It's good to see that she's back to normal now."

* * *

><p>Seeing the couple walking out of the hospital, the man quickly snaps his camera. With one click, the camera clicks several times. He glanced down at the photos on the screen and grinned. But he paused and glanced at the boy and the girl bodyguard. "This isn't romantic enough." He said to himself.<p>

Swiftly moving to another angle, he aimed at them again and took several more shots. Looking at his screen he smiled. "Perfect." The angle in which the man had changed, made the boy and the girl bodyguard looked like they were touching their lips. But in reality, they were just standing next to each other very closely.

Removing away from the tree, he grinned to himself, wondering how much he would receive for these photos. But when people walked passed him, he would simply act normal, pretending to capture the winter nature. He suddenly stopped, as he felt his phone vibrate.

Searching for his phone in his pockets, he touched the screen and smiled. "Hello, Miss."

The girl smiled, "Do you have the photos I've requested?"

"I sure do." The photographer replied, "But how much are you willing to pay me."

The girl on the end laughed, "What about a hundred dollars for each photo?"

The photographer's eyes widened. He didn't expect a price to be that high. Wondering if he could receive more money, he smiled. "Well, you know I'm in great demand with my skills. And that I've waited very long for your friends to come out."

She smiled, "Now, don't you push it." She said firmly, "You have no idea how much I can make you suffer."

The man gulped. He then smiled weakly, "Kay then, Miss. Where do you want me to give you the photos?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop by the corner of Diamond Street at noon." She answered.

The man nodded.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you're still following this story! And to make up for the slow updates, I've made this chapter a little longer than usual. Hope that you liked it! I'm looking forwards to your reviewscomments! See you in the next chapter!_


	40. Family Histories

**_Chapter 40: Family Histories_**

She placed the cup of coffee down quietly and glanced back at him with her blue eyes. "Do you know the reason why I want to talk to you today, Harris?"

He glanced back at her blond hair and shook his head, "No." He replied. "But does it have anything to do with Dean and Taylor?"

Amanda's eyes widened and then she relaxed her shoulders. "Then I guess, you _do_ know why." She smiled sweetly at him. Harris knew that even though this girl in front of him, Amanda Staren, appeared sweet and innocent on the surface; she was in fact a girl who can get anything to go accordingly her way. "That was just my lucky guess." He said, firmly to her.

She smiled again, "Right. Let's get straight to the point." She glanced over the coffee shop. "I'm pretty sure that you love Taylor as much as I love Dean. And now that they are together…" She paused.

"You want to break them apart." Harris continued for her, "Am I right?"

Amanda took another sip from her white coffee and smiled. "Exactly." Harris looked at her, trying to spot if there were any other reasons why she wanted to do this. But as far as he can see it, there wasn't. She was serious about this. And through her tone of voice, she seemed like she was desperate to have Dean back as well. Harris glimpsed away from her and then back at his coffee. "And how are you planning to do this?" He questioned her.

She leaned back and crossed her arms, "So, are you agreeing to do this with me?"

He didn't answer her question directly. "I, firstly, need to know how successful your plans are before making a decision." Amanda raised an eyebrow at him, observing if there were any types of suspicious behaviour. But he was serious, so he kept a neutral expression.

Harris leaned closer to her, "You don't trust me?" He asked.

"I never said that." She denied.

"Well then," Harris began, "tell me your plans."

* * *

><p>The thing. The thing that was bugging me. That single thing.<p>

Well, it wasn't really a thing. It was Dean.

He just makes my left eye twitch for some reason. Looking at him and trying to keep my head quiet from an argument, I was sitting there by the cushion chair with many, many, many boxes of shoes around me.

"Hey Rosy," he turned around and called out, "which pair of shoes do you like?"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "For the millionth time, Junior!" I replied to him, "Quit calling me Rosy. And I don't like any of them."

"I wonder why?" He asked himself.

"Well, for you information," I glared at him, "why are they all high heels?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know." He answered, "But it's in season you know that?"

The retailer girl heard our conversation from across the store and was smiling to herself. I turned back and stared at Dean. "No, Junior," I said, "I don't know that."

He chuckled to himself and walked over to me. "What's wrong, Rosy?"

I glared at him, "Your face annoys me."

He turned around and walked away. I relaxed my shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. _Finally, some peace._

"What about this?" Dean asked me. _Okay, I don't think I'll have that peaceful moment. _I glanced up and saw a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. I stood up and walked over to him. "No," I replied, "I don't think that works just yet."

He lifted the sunglasses and placed them on me. "It looks good on you." He said.

I gazed over the mirror and smiled back at him. "Ha ha." I continued, "It doesn't."

He looked at me, "What do you mean it _doesn't_?" he asked. "You look good in anything."

I stared at him and placed the pair of sunglasses back on his eyes. Looking at him for a while, I smiled gently and withdrew my hand. He smiled back at me and grasped my hand. My eyes widened.

"You're so sweet, Taylor." He whispered softly.

I gave him the weird look. _Okay… Now, that's just out of nowhere._

He ignored my look and held my hand tightly. "Let's go then."

"Go where?" I asked. He quickly paid for the sunglasses and pulled me outside. "To my hiding place."

"Where on Earth is that? I don't wanna go." I yelled at him. He turned back and smiled – the kind of smile that makes you think he's a kid with sparkling blue eyes, "Just wait till we get there, okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

* * *

><p>Dean finally pulled the brakes and stopped his car. I covered my eyes from the afternoon sun and glanced over to him. "We're here." He said.<p>

I turned my head, left then right; wondering where we were. Scanning the area a little longer, I noticed a small orphanage by the side of the road. And next to the orphanage was a large park area with green grass. "Where exactly are we?" I asked him.

Dean smiled, "This is where my mother use to live." He answered, as he got out of the car. I stepped out with him and closed the door. I scanned over the vast area again and glanced over to him, "Your mother lived here when she was a child?"

Dean lowered his eyes for a while and then smiled, "Yeah." He said.

I still didn't quite process that statement into my head properly. I thought that all wealthy people have parents who are also rich and high-class. I gazed over Dean; _I guess I was wrong to judge him like that._

Then I saw kids playing around the orphanage – some of which were playing with a soccer ball, while others were jumping through skipping ropes. Even though the history of these children may sound terrifying because their parents have passed away or abandoned them – the atmosphere of the peaceful air was filled with children's laughter and happiness.

Dean smiled at me again and held my hand. "Let's go in."

I glanced down at my clothes, wondering if I would scare the children with my black suit. Dean looked at me for a while and smiled. "Don't worry, Taylor," he spoke, "Mrs Greentree should have comfortable clothes for you to change into."

Turning to him, I gazed at him for a while. It was as though he could read my mind just then.

He began to walk into the playground with the children and the kids came running to him. "Dean, Dean!" They called out, "You're here!"

He smiled back at them, "Hello guys!" He waved at them, "How have you've been?"

They smiled, "Very good!"

"I miss you guys." Dean said as he lowered himself down, "Group hug!" He suddenly called out.

The children all huddled around him and he stretched his arms out, trying to give them all a squeeze. The kids just laughed and giggled. Then he released them and stood up again. "Where's Mrs Greentree?" He asked them.

"She's inside." A girl answered.

Within another minute, all eyes were on me. I smiled back to them, the same way I did with Mrs Gray's class. Dean glanced over to me and smiled. "Let me introduce you to someone," he continued, "this is Taylor."

"Hi everyone!" I waved to them. They all smiled back and a little girl came over to me and hugged my leg. "Can you help me tie my hair?" she asked. "Mrs Greentree is busy at the moment. And Dean isn't good with girl's hair."

All the kids laughed at a bit. But I was quite surprised. "Oh," I replied back, "sure thing."

The little girl walked me over to seat by the main house and gave me a simple pink hair band.

I lifted her soft golden hair and smoothed it along my fingers. Pulling the band, I wrapped it around the little's girl hair in a bundle and tied it into a high ponytail. Once I was finished, I smiled, "There." I said, "All done."

The girl turned around and smiled back, "Thank you, Sister Taylor."

I just sat there and smiled, "You're welcome."

She laughed and then ran over to the other kids to play. I glanced over to Dean, who was saying a few last words to a small group of boys with a soccer ball. He showed them a few moves, which made them all excited and pumped up for the next game. And when he was done, he messed each of their hair as they walked passed him.

But then another boy walked up to him and looked up, "I've just got an award from school." He said, "Do you want to see it?"

Dean's eyes widened, "Woah! Really?" He replied with excitement. The boy nodded, "The principal gave it to me for spelling the most words in my grade."

"So basically, you won the spelling competition?"

The boy nodded.

Dean rubbed the boy's brown hair, "Great work, Louis!"

Louis smiled back and started to drag Dean to follow him, "Come in and I'll show you."

The two walked passed me and Dean's eyes told me to also follow him and come inside. Looking around at the kids one more time, I walked up the small steps and entered the house.

Louis pulled Dean over to the one of the main rooms of the orphanage. I followed them and stood there by the doorframe. Watching the boy reach his award on the shelf, he passed it over to Dean and gave a wide smile. Dean held the frame and smiled back.

"See what I mean?" Louis said. "I told you, I got an award."

Dean nodded, "I know." He continued, "I believed you. I never said that I didn't." He glanced down at the framed certificate and smile again. He lowered down to Louis and gave his hand out, "Congratulations, Louis." Dean continued, "You did a very, very good job!"

Louis shook hands with Dean and smile. "Thank you, Dean."

"Sophie?" I heard a voice. "Sophie is that you?"

I turned around to face a lady in her late sixties. I looked around to see who she was calling. My eyes widened, seeing no one but me.

But that wasn't the only reason, why I was startled. However, I just answered her, "Sorry, madam," I paused, "Are you calling me?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You're not Sophie?"

I shook my head with hesitation. I didn't want people to know my past, so I tried to keep as calm as possible. "Ummm... No."

"Sorry, dear," she said, "I've must have mistaken you for someone who _use_ to live here."

That struck me. I didn't recall my mother saying she use to live here. I stood there thinking. I didn't remember anything about her mentioning about an orphanage in her past before. _Maybe, it's just someone else, the lady just mixed up with. But that can't be. It can't be just a coincident? Can it?_

Dean walked over to me and greeted the lady. "Hi, Mrs Greentree."

"Oh!" She smiled and walked closer to him, "Dean, you're back!"

Dean gave Mrs Greentree a tight hug and then released her. "Yeah." He continued, "I said that I will be visiting soon again. Remember?"

She just smiled. Turning over to the small boy, she asked, "Louie, do you mind if you out and play with the others?"

Louis nodded, "Okay!" He said. Seeing him gazing to Dean again, he ran through the door and went outside with the other kids.

"Mrs Greentree," Dean began, "this is Taylor." He said as he held my hand.

I glanced down at my hand and then looked back at him. He smiled at me with his gentle blue eyes. Mrs Greentree at first was quite surprised, but then she just smiled. "So this is the girl you were talking about." Mrs Greentree laughed a bit, "I'm very glad to meet you," she shook my hand and gave me a hug. "Dean told me many things about you."

Smiling, I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Greentree."

Then as I stood there exchanging glances with Dean, as well as looking a little lost, I wondered what he told Mrs Greentree about me. Mrs Greentree continued, "Would you two like some green tea then?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, please." He paused, "But firstly, Mrs Greentree, where's the bag I left behind last time?"

Mrs Greentree raised an eyebrow, "You mean the paper bag over there?" She pointed behind him.

He turned around and saw the big brown bag, sitting there behind the door. "Awesome. It's still here!" He smiled and picked it up.

"It sure is." Mrs Greentree answered, "The kids are here very well behaved. They always respect each other and so they don't touch things that aren't theirs. Therefore, if anyone forgets something at our place, the next time they come to find, it would still be here in the same place, untouched."

Dean smiled and looked through the door watching the kids play in the front yard. "You've taught them to have good manners, Mrs Greentree." He said, "And I think that's why they respect each other like that; especially you."

Mr Greentree lightly laughed to herself, "Well," she began, "if it wasn't for you and your mother, these kids wouldn't have a home anymore."

"My mother did a lot here. Didn't she?" Dean turned around and chuckled to himself. "But I didn't do much." He answered.

Mrs Greentree smiled, "Sometimes, you're too modest, Dean." She said, honestly.

Dean walked over to me and handled me the bag, "Here." He said, "Go up stairs to one of the bathrooms and change into this."

I held the bag with my eyes glaring at him for a while. Wondering what it was, I became suspicious of the big paper bag, "Is it another dress?" I questioned him softly.

He didn't answer me but just smiled, "Just go up stairs and change." He gently pushed me towards the stair case. "I'm sure you'll like it."

I stopped him and turned around, "Answer me." I demanded, narrowing my eyes, "Is it another dress?"

He smiled to himself again, "You'll know it when you see it."

Mrs Greentree watched our little conversation and laughed quietly to herself.

"Come on, Taylor." Dean pushed me up the stairs, "You'll definitely like it." He said, enforcing his sweet voice.

I glared at him. "What if I don't like it."

"Just wear it okay?" He whispered, "You're kinda embarrassing me in front of Mrs Greentree." He continued, "But I promise that you'll _definitely_ like it."

I glanced down to where Mrs Greentree was. She had the sweet smile of a caring lady. And from my perspective, Deans treats her like his grandmother. I blinked a few times and smiled back to her. Rolling my eyes to Dean, I answered him, "Fine."

"The bathroom should be to your right!" He called out.

"Got it!" I replied, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I heard him smiling to himself as his footsteps went down the stairs and into the kitchen with Mrs Greentree. I just headed up and then turned right. Pausing to find where the bathroom was, I walked through the narrow hallway where the pale green vintage wallpaper spread through the house. Finally reaching to my destination, I stepped into the quiet small room and closed the door behind me.

My eyes were going scream if the clothes in the bag was another dress. But I didn't. I sighed in relief as I looked at the blue jeans and black top with a white lacing collar. I stood there staring at it for a moment, "Good thing, it's not a dress_," _I sighed again. _Or else he's going to regret it. _Quickly, I changed into it and then glanced over to the mirror.

_It doesn't look too bad._

I titled my head to look at the side of myself. And then giving a slight spin, I found it quite comfortable to wear and move around in. After that I decided to release my hair down and it bounced down to my shoulders. _Maybe like this, I wouldn't scare the children too much._ I smiled to myself.

Then I remembered something, _But I promise that you'll definitely like it, _I heard Dean's voice in my head.

I blinked a few times, as his voice echoed in my mind. Wondering, I suddenly noticed how much he knew about me. I glanced at the mirror and placed a smile.

Rummaging in the brown bag again, I folded my black suit. Looking down at my wonderful green and blue socks, this time, I found a pair of new sneakers at the bottom of the bag. Smiling to myself, I was glad that he was not making me wear one of those high heels.

I slipped into the new sneakers and tied the laces. Lowering myself down a little more, I picked my black bodyguard shoes and placed them under my black suit in the paper bag.

I searched for my phone.

And as I was about to place it into my jeans that was when I was stopped and heard it vibrated.

I glanced down at the screen and saw one name, '_Dean.'_ Lowering my eyes, I was pretty sure it he was up to something again. Sliding my finger across the screen, I accepted his call and answer it, "What now?"

"Are you done yet?" He asked. "It's taking you a while up there. The kids here want to play with you." He paused. "By the way, do you like it?"

Questions were popping in my head. _Why is he so bothered to give me a call, when he can just come up stairs and knock the door?_ _And why does his voice sound so happy?_ Back to reality, I didn't answer him. "Rosy? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. But I'm not going to answer your questions." I said in frustration.

"Do you like it?"

"Junior," I started, "stop asking me that question."

He laughed. "Okay okay," I heard him chuckled, "just come down then. Oh, wait, what about–"

I ended his call. Usually when I ended a call from Dean, I would feel totally annoyed. But this time, I wasn't. I was actually laughing to myself. It almost seemed like; I was making him anxious on purpose. But whenever he has that soft face, asking me more questions about something, as his patience is tore apart, it just makes me smile.

_Wait a minute. Why am I thinking of him like this? _I'm his bodyguard – I'm not supposed to be enjoying my time seeing him impatient. I'm supposed to be cautious. I stopped thinking about myself, and headed downstairs and into the backyard of the orphanage. Surprised, the orphanage at the back yard was larger than the front.

Sitting there at a wooden bench under a large shady tree, Dean was pouring some tea for Mrs Greentree. She took a sip from the cup and watched the children play tug-a-war. Dean stood up, as he saw me walking out of the house. I glanced back at him and he just smiled.

Mrs Greentree noticed Dean's gaze and looked towards my direction. She too, also smiled to my presence. "Come over here, Taylor." She called out, "The breeze today is just perfect for green tea!"

I quickly walked over to the bench and settled down next to Dean. "I hope that you'll enjoy your time here." She said. "So just make yourself comfortable here."

My eyes widened, "Oh," I paused, "Thank you Mrs Greentree."

Dean stared towards my direction and I glimpsed back at him. He chuckled to himself and was about to say something to me. But then a few kids came running to him.

"Dean, Dean!" They called his name with excitement, "Come with us." They all said and at the same time they were pulling his sleeves and jacket.

"Okay, okay." He smiled and walked with them, "What do you guys want me to do?"

The three boys and two girls all just smiled at him, "Help us win the tug-a-war."

He laughed, "Sure." He said, "Which team do you want me to be in?"

They all called out and told him to pick their team. He asked them why and they all gave him reasons – reasons that kids would make up and try to convince an adult to believe them. But as they walked further away from the oak tree, I couldn't hear their conversation anymore. I just sat there and smiled to myself. Then hearing Mrs Greentree placing a cup and saucer in front of me, I turned to her direction.

"Here Taylor," she poured me some green tea into the cup, "have a drink."

I smiled to her, "Thank you." I replied, then picking up the cup and saucer I took a sip of the tea.

Mrs Greentree settled herself down again, watching me drinking the cup, she smiled again. "You know, Taylor," she started, "you really look like someone I used to know." She said.

I placed the cup down in front of me. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said firmly, "Oh, what was her name again?" She questioned herself. "I just said her name while ago. And I remembered that she was very good friends with Melissa." She continued.

I repeated the name _Melissa_ in my head. And as I sat there patiently waiting her answer. I tried to remember if I have read the name _Melissa_ before. _If I'm not wrong, _I thought to myself, _Melissa was Dean's mother's name. _My eyes widened as I thought deeper, trying to remember where I have read this information from. Then a light bulb shined over my mind, _It was that time, when I read about Dean's profile…_

"Oh, that's right." Mrs Greentree interrupted my thoughts, "You look like a girl named Sophie."

My eyes paused for a moment, realising what she just said to me. Actually, this was the second time she said that I looked like this person. It seemed as though I haven't heard the word _Sophie _for a long time. Because the person I knew who had this name before, had already passed away when I was a child.

_Sophie was my mother's name._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long update. I just suddenly forgot the storyline, so I had trouble writing this chapter. But I hope that making this chapter longer than usual. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
